A Pimp Named Kitsune
by Jay black 2000
Summary: from adult fanfiction jay black do not report
1. Chapter 1

hey this is a pimp named kitsune from adult fanfiton writer Jay_black on adult fanfiction i am just puting his story on fanfiction please do not report me this is your first and last heads up about this just give me 20% credit

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please review to help me grow as a writer  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

The huge shriken whizzed thru the air on a direct path for Naruto. Thinking quick Iruka jumped to save the boy but was a split second to late as it nip his shoulder and still managed to hit Naruto under the ribs.  
"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted as he watched the boy hit the ground with a thud.  
Naruto wakes up to find himself in sewer. Jumping up quickly he checks his side to see no gaping wound where he was hit.  
"Ok last thing I remember is giant shriken was thrown, hit me, started to get dark, then hitting the ground." Naruto stated out loud still trying to take in his surroundings. As soon as his train of thought ended he heard a man with a deep voice singing. (Cue Barry white can't get enough off your love baby) As he got closer the music had a strange effect on him, he wanted to find a woman not a girl and do some of the things he read from a book called Icha Icha Paradise to her. After thirty seconds of walking he comes to a massive room with a just as big looking cage wall. Coming closer he is able to make out a large man with purple colored suit and ebony skin standing by a bar.  
"Welcome kid" the man said in a voice made Naruto want to do whatever he said.  
"W-w-who are u and where am I" Naruto ask slightly cause of the man with the charismatic voice and aura.  
"Man where should I start," he says as he takes a drink of whatever is in his cup."My name is Jerod Jackson aka Purple Pimptastic aka Purple player and finally in this world I am know as The nine tailed fox Kyuubi."  
"No way the fourth killed it and you not even a fox" had Naruto said confident in his statement.  
"Listen kid the fourth was a powerful man roughly 2 tailed demon at the best and besides I'm a fox we focus on deception" he says as he is surrounded by red chakra and start to morph into the e 100 story fox of question "Now do u believe me." he said in a demonic voice that nearly made Naruto wet himself and shit himself then shit out of his piss hole and piss out his shit hole  
Seeing this floors Naruto "But how are you in here and where is here?" Naruto questions still not in complete belief  
"He sealed me in you and for the second question we are in the seal that hold me. But listen any way kid I want u to bring back my pimp name. I will give you power to do what you want to do and what I want."  
"What are these powers?" the blond asked intrigued  
"Well for starters I will alter your body to be about 6' tall, muscular, faster, stronger, new wardrobe, a list of techniques and I will even increase the size of your baby meat."  
"What's a baby meat?"  
"That 1 1/2 inch thing in your pants"  
"Why is it called a baby meat?"  
"Because it is small kid you have a small penis baby meat grain of rice in between your legs."  
"He it's not that small." as soon as Naruto finished that sentence he changed back into his human form.  
"Kid it is small" he says as he whips out his huge penis (go on YouTube search boondocks health inspector and watch the big black guy in the shower that's how big he is)  
"Ohh big whoop you can make your penis look big with fox magic"  
"No kid I'm part of a race called Africans we naturally have big penises"  
Naruto just hung his head (top one) in shame.  
"Now what about my deal"  
"And what do I have to do"  
"Just get bitches fuck em and keep them in line and pleasure women"  
"And I can still do what I want to do?"  
"Yes"  
"Deal"  
"Ok good how tall are you now?"  
"5'3"  
"ok let see now I have 9 inches, so get you ready to be 5'7". Hold up when you get hope I want you to concentrate and enter the seal so I can tell u all about your new skills and abilities."  
With that sentence done he let his chakra run to the boy as he body was overtaken by yokai  
It had been little over a minute in the outside world as Iruka was battling for his life until him and Mizuki noticed that what they presumed to be the dead body of one Naruto Uzamaki was completely covered in demon red chakra.

*************************************************************************************************************************Well tell me what u think (all thought are welcome)i will update as soon as i get more ideas in my head


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Well thanks for the review and I promise I will try to make this the best Naruto pimp fanfic to date.  
If you have a girl or woman u want in the story put it in a review I will try to get at least get Hinata Sakura Tenten Ino Moegi Hannabi Haku maybe make up a milf or two  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
Jutsu  
for demon speech and thought it is just bolded

I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it

Slowly the chakra cocoon melts from the blonde. Still concealed by the night's lack of light the only thing the two chuunin are able to make out is a normal human shape.  
"I told you we should have killed the demon! Look at what you have caused the demon has awakened; help me kill him while we can." Mizuki shouted at Iruka  
"Naruto!?" Iruka half asked and shouted  
"Hi Iruka-sensei." Said a Naruto in a voice that made Iruka want to do anything the boy said even bend over and.  
'No bad thoughts go away go away ' Iruka thought quickly questioning his sexuality  
"Well I must say thank you Mizuki, if you hadn't hit me with that shuriken I would not have met my pimp side." Naruto said as he was still getting use to his new body.  
"Oh you won't be thanking me for long." Mizuki said as he ran toward the blonde with kunai in hand. Naruto looked at him running towards, him he noticed it was in slow-mo.  
'Must be something to do with my pimp side' Naruto thought as he grew tired of watching the slow motion Mizuki and just disappeared in normal time. Only to reappear right in front of Mizuki fist in gut. Mizuki flew at a perfect 45 degree angle for 30 feet until he hit the top of several trees before falling to the ground tree.  
"Iruka-sensei what is dat thing on his left shoulder?" Naruto asked looking at the battered Mizuki and finally able not to talk in his insta-sex voice"  
"Humm that's a curse mark, Naruto we have to end this quickly."  
"Gotcha" Naruto say as he hears a voice in his head  
"Kid put my chakra on the back of your hand and back hand Mizuki, but tell Iruka to get back this will burn him if he is to close and this is called Burning Pimpslap" Jerod inform the blonde as he notice Mizuki slowly getting up but had plenty of time thanks to his eyes.  
"Iruka get back this attack will burn"  
"Ok" Iruka says as he jumped up and thru tree tops slightly worried for his student.  
"This ends now" Naruto said as he followed Jerod's instructions only to notice the back of his hand was on fire but this fire was on a whole nother kinda shit. As he charged the attack he noticed the grass, trees, and his clothes burning even though they where a good 10 feet away.  
"No it doesn't Mizuki." Said starting to activate his curse mark  
"It does." Naruto stated again disappearing. When he made it to Mizuki he was only half way transformed before the slap hit him so hard he flew back as soon as the initial contact was over the flame shot forth covering a massive amount of woods, when the smoke cleared you could see that everything within a 100ft radius of Naruto was gone including his clothes but that wasn't the worse of it. Right where Mizuki had been before he was obliterated you could see a straight line of incinerated ground going for at least 5 miles.  
Iruka having luckily been 125 feet back and behind a tree could not even get a thought process going from seeing such raw power from a chakra infused slap.  
'So this is my power' Naruto thought as his world went black


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Well I took a nap and felt good so here is chapters 3 remember if you have a girl you really want to see put it in a review and I will see if I can make it world.

==================================================================================  
I do not own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as everything was completely black Naruto found himself in the same dark moist (some ppl don't like this word can anyone tell me why) sewer of his mind.  
"So what do you think of your new abilities" Jerod as he was now tending to a large plant.  
"I like the one I know about but what else do I have?" the new bodied blonde asked  
"Well put elemental chakra into your hands to get different kinds of Pimpslap, range from burning, diamond, hurricane, drowning and shocking. You saw what burning can do. Diamond back of hand turns into solid diamond crushing anything you hit. Hurricane wild winds form on the back when you hit something 350mph winds will blow it back. Drowning water starts to pool and roatate on you back hand and when you hit some one how every much chakra you put in there will turn to water and shoot forth. Last but not least shocking has lightning on the back had when you hit some one it can range from a small shock like static electricity to insta death by heart stopping volts. If you change the amount of the elemental chakra you can have less sever results. If you focus a small continual flow of chakra to your vocal cords you will talk in a way no girl who is completely hetero or bi can resist. Fair warning though if they are gay or a tranny they can't resist either. Focus chakra to your finger tips and it can be a warm touch, stone hard finger tips, mini tornado on your finger, water drops from your finger tip perfect for anal lube, and can cause extreme pleasure with electric impulses. This also works with your dick, and I think that is everything chakra related"  
"What about everything in slow-mo"  
"Every blood line comes from a demon I am responsible for the Sharingan, so I gave you that. Just cut chakra to your eyes and it will stop."  
"What about my new body"  
"Your faster, you now have a lot more common sense and street smart, you have a larger muscle mass the Sharingan thing your penis went from 3" hard to 10" hard, your taller, better senses, you can smell arousal and you're going to have anal fetish " Jerod said whispering the last part  
"Wait I'll have what now"  
"Analfetish." Jerod said as fast as possible  
"Anal Fetish?"  
"Yes it is where you get really turned on by nice ass and want to fuck ass" Jerod said knowing that the kid would continue to ask what it was as long as he was in here.  
"I guess I can live with that"  
"Kid you first target is Hinata Hyugga."  
"Why Hinata she is kinda weird?"  
"She is more than weird." Jerod says with a smile that can only be described as a pimp smile, as the realm of the awake calls for Naruto

=====================================================================================  
So remember to tell me what you think so far of A Pimp Named Kitsune and vote and sorry about not being able to blodl what jerod say can some one tell me how thx


	4. Chapter 4

Man today I have wrote like 3 chapters but I think this one was the best o yeah thx for ove 1k hits thanks

I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

When Naruto finally came to the look up to see an egg shell white (or whatever color most hospital ceilings are) ceiling and oxygen mask on his face. He knew where he was without a second guess.  
"Kid can you hear me?" Jerod ask  
'Yeah'naruto reponds  
"Ok good fixed you up we are ready to go now "Jerod said with a slightly bored tone  
'So just get up and go'Naruto asked not entirely sure what to do  
"Depends do you want to answer questions now or later" Jerod says  
'Your right I will just leave a note' naruto says looking around until he finds a piece of paper  
Naruto took a piece a paper from the nightstand by his bed and with a little earth chakra manipulation formed a graphite nail and wrote a note to the Hokage telling him of all that happen the night before.  
'Kid let me teach you this jutsu' Jerod says showing him the hands signs  
+Shadow Clone Jutsu+ Naruto said as a complete copy of him appeared  
"This is a completely solid clone that can take a hit based on how much chakra you put in it. It also transfer what it learns back to you just don't make more that 100 if you do 5 things,"Jerod explained  
"Wow…Ok take this to the old man" Naruto orders his clone  
"Kid make another clone and sent it to the file room to get some info on the soon to be kunochi"  
'Alright' Naruto say as he forms the jutsu and the clones both leaves  
"First thing we have to do is get you some new clothes" Jerod say mix a cup of puprple sryup and a Ranch Jollers and Mite Soda  
'Where do we go for that?'Naruto asked looking for his clothes  
"There is a ninja shop that we can go to by the clan district" Jerod say while sipping his drink  
Well lets go Naruto said as he hopes out of bed and grabs his clothes that where on a nearby chair. Opening the window he hops out the window and starts towards the clan district after a 2 1/2 minute trip, he arrives and Shigumi Armory. Right before he was about to open the door he got the knowledge from his clones back and boy was he surprised.  
'First of the Hokage wanted to see him the day after tomorrow and he found out a lot about the kunochi in his group. First was Sakura Haruno only thing interesting on her file was it said she was from a small no name clan, have no gag reflex, small chakra reserves and where at times abnormal strong. Then Ino Yamanaka part of the Yamanaka Clan normal chakra reserves have great genes to look good until their 50's. Next was Tenten Shigumi. Naruto look up and reread the sign. Her file said was weapon specialist: average reserves. Final way Hinata Hyuuga part of the Hyuuga clan, Byakugan great chakra control. The next thing he read caused his dick to get stiff. It said that all Hyuuga had small rectums. This would explain why they were always acting like they had a 69ft pole up their ass. He knew he would be mad at the world and its people if it took him 2 hours take a normal shit. He was going to enjoy her sweet tight ass. Over and over and over again'  
He opened the door to the armory and walk in. When he came in he was greeted by a female voice.  
"Welcome how may I help you" Said a girl who had buns in her hair think back to what he read Naruto figured it was Tenten  
"Kid tell her you're looking for something from the Jackson collection" Jerod say before he has a chance to think of his own creation  
"Well im looking for something in the Jackson collection" Naruto states  
"Wow we haven't heard anybody want that in while the designer that made that died 12 years ago, well follow me to the back" Tenten says while looking at something on the counter  
'Let me guess these where made by you' Naruto says to his tenant  
"Hell yea muhfucker dis is like dat best shit hardest color combo yo ass will be look fly then a flock of geese in dis shit, nigga."  
With his mental conversation over Naruto's eyes immediately went to Tenten's ass. Nice and round not to big, probably decent in tightness  
"Here we are" she says as they come to a crate. Grabbing the top of the box the lid slides out to show several fur coats arranged in roy g biv colors. Naruto looked closer noticing that the main part of the coat was the rainbow color while the fur was the color that went best with it like red with green fur, orange with blue and so on. "Now these have pants, jackets, and over coats. Over here we have shoes, hats, and canes." Tenten said pionting to another create  
"I will take them all" Naruto say looking at all the combos  
"Ok you know that will be 50k right" Tenten said that not believeing what she heard  
Naruto knew that hell would freeze over before he paid that he channel chakra into his voice box and start talkin Pimp "Come on gurl don't be like that how about I take these of you free of charge and" he said as he walked up to here and leaned toward her ear "I will even throw in a free massage." The pimp in training said  
"O-o-o-k" the weapon mistress barely squeaked out  
"Ok good, + Shadow Clone Jutsu+" the young pimp said as his clones started taking the stuff to his apartment. "Any place we can go for a little privacy"  
"Follow me" she says as she leads Naruto up a flight of start to her room  
"I will wait here while you slip on something a little more comfortable"" the blonde whispers into her ear  
Tenten quickly follows orders and goes into the bathroom after about a minute she comes out only dressed in a towel  
Lay down Naruto says as he stands by her bed. Tenten open the towel form the back and lays down. Naruto look at her ass and marvels it is in no way big just nice and round. Snapping out of his stupor Naruto put a little fire chakra in his hand and begins to rub her shoulder down. When he gets right by her breast he lets his had dip and spike the chakra to give her an even warmer touch. Working past her breast he works to the small of her back then he works his way back up to her shoulders. Doing this for 10 more minute and going lower each time he does moans start to fill the air. On his final trip down he notices her pussy is practically flowing the water fall at the valley of the end, he stops when he spreads her ass cheeks to see he small pink puckered whole using fire and water chakra he made the water warm as he plunged his finger into her asshole.  
"OH KAMI!" Tenten screamed immediately after she orgasmmed so hard Naruto could not get his finger back. Looking at the bottom of the towel where here pussy was you would have sworn someone had dropped that part of the towel into a tub of water. Finally able to pull his finger back he sticks it right in her pussy and brings it back soaked. He places the finger in his mouth and notices it taste like faintly of cinnamon. Looking up Naruto notices that Tenten was out cold. Spreading her as cheeks once again Naruto dips his tongue into her ass swirling it around he notices it taste slightly like apples.  
'Wow apples and cinnamon' Naruto thought pulling out another piece of paper Naruto writes a thank you note telling her how her as and pussy tasted. Having gotten the knowledge from the clones some time ago he when to his apartment to change. Coming out of his closet he is dressed in the blue suit with the orange fur, blue hat with an orange feather, blue platform with orange laces, and final a cane with a sapphire the size of a large potato on it. Getting use to the new cloths he steps outside ready to find one tight ass (not for long) Hinata Hyuuga.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

come one people i want to know what u thing so review and dont forget to vote and thanks for over 2 k view

I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
=========================================================================================================================

Walking out of his apartment Naruto walk towards the village square now standing 6ft tall with his platforms on. Many people where staring at him some giving him idiot look other not even know what to think.  
"Kid" Jerod groaned "did you remember to leave the top three buttons undone"  
"No I was suppose to?"Naruto ask  
"Damn just unbutton them" Jerod said agitated even more and while your their check the left inside pocket. Finishing the last button Naruto opened the fur coat and found the pocket. Sticking his hand inside he found a pair of Blue shades with the glass part tinted dark orange so you could not see his eyes and a booklet called Pimp Suites by Jackson Ninja Edition.  
'What is this?' Naruto thought as he took a seat on a nearby bench and began to read.  
"Your Pimp instructions" Jerod said  
Pimp suits and you  
The only thing one must do to clean the suite is drop blood on the blood seal in the back then put chakra in the suite this is also the way to fix it if it is torn but still attached. If it becomes separated sow back on and then force chakra thru it to mend it completely. All the suits in this line can be reinforced with elemental chakra to have the certain effect.(not going to take the time to write it but you get it fire turns to fire so on with water and the rest of the elements) Use the opposite element to cancel out the effects of another. Like if you were hit with a Fire Dragon Missile jutsu and turned the suit to water with a steady stream of chakra it will not burn you. The shades that come with the suite are made to show chakra level and type (red: fire, brown: earth, white: wind, water: deep blue, lightning: light blue, healing: green purple: evil) Bloodlines that deal with certain chakra types like lava or mud appear as a fusion of the two color so for lava it is a reddish brown and mud is a murky blue. The can be turned into a sword like weapon by giving it elemental chakra.  
The first thing Naruto did after finishing the booklet was slip the shades on and looks at the world. He could see all the civilians. Most with small amounts of fire and earth chakra just visible at their core. Looking he see a blue green chakra source in an alley diagonal forms him it was mid gennin extremely low chuunin. Seeing the infamous pimp smile graced his lips as he disappeared from everyone's sights to reappear behind the blue green chakra signal aka Hinata Hyuuga  
"Hello Hinata-Chan" Naruto says as he puts his hand on her back right above the waist in her pants. "Oh no don't faint. You won't hear what I have to say." As soon as he finishes that sentence he puts his hand down the back of her pants straight thru her panties to where the only thing he is touching is her nice soft round young ass.  
"Naruto-kun what are you ….. Ahhhhh" Hinata manages to get out the first few words but starts to moan as Naruto feels her ass.  
"Nice and large soft round. Oh yeah Hinata I know you love me" Naruto states as soon as the words where processed by her mind she had to fight with everything she had not too faint. "If you truly love me you will come by my place tomorrow night at 7. Wear sex under wear too"Naruto said having got what he wanted across he decided to have some fun and chakra heat his hand. Playing with her soft ass more until Naruto could tell she was about to blow he took his middle finger and shove it all the way to the last joint up here ass. Having not used lube this time like he did with Tenten, his finger was free to feel her first orgasm ever and to feel what her ass really felt like. It was as if he got a ring on 3 sized to small and that ring was warm and soft. Looking at Hinata, Naruto saw her eyes had glazed over she had fainted from her first ever orgasm. Taking his hand out of her ass he licked and savored the flavor: honey. Carefully placing her limp body on the ground Naruto took off towards his apartment trying to understand why he was doing all this ass play without thinking about it.  
"Jerod why do I enjoy playing with girls asses and the way they taste." Naruto asked finally realizing what he had did to Tenten and Hinata.  
"Remember when I said anal fetish this is part of it." Jerod stated  
"But why do I have it" Naruto asked still unsure of his new fetish  
"That is because of me and my chakra I really like nice juicy big round bounce a dime of dat shit sit yo cup up" Jerod said eyes close licking his lips head swaying back and forth  
"Focus" Naruto said not believing what he just saw  
"My bad any way I just really like nice ass. When you where with that Tenten girl why didn't you smash that." Jerod questioned  
"Smash?" Naruto answered with another question  
"Fuck, tap, hit, have sex with." Jerod explained to his student of the pimp  
"I couldn't she would have went to jail if we got caught" Naruto said  
"Nigga shut yo ass up. Nigga you could have plowed that shit so haard she couldn't have sat for a week. "  
"That sounds like excessive rape" Naruto sweat drop  
"You know what just forget it." Jerod said coming to the conclusion he had a lot more work to do." Just make sure that you fuck that Hyuuga so hard that her ass stretches back to normal."  
"Alright" he says reaching his apartment only to open the door and go to his room for a nap  
When he does fall asleep he is pulled into his mind.  
"Ok kid I have to teach you 2 things" Jerod explained  
"And what are these two things" Naruto asked  
"Sex and the Pimp fighting style." Jerod said changing into slacks a dress shirt sweater vest with a tie and glass.(25 yr black teach with dreads)  
"Why do I have to learn about sex?"  
"Because you have been going of my instinct the whole time everything you did is what I would have done. Now which one do you want to start with?"  
"Pimp Style"  
"Ok first thing we are going to need to do is go in a store and get some boots, pants 3 sizes to large, tank top and, a white tee. When you get those I will tell you how and what seals to put on them to make them do the same thing as the suite and we are going to need rings and big chains."  
"So to a construction workers store, then a clothes store, and final a jeweler."  
"Yeah you might have to see if Tenten has any of the jewelry because it came out a year before the line of clothes."  
"Ok then teach me about the sex part"  
"Ok where do I begin sex is a wonderful thing…." (Not going to write anything here just imagine eons of sexual knowledge tips and trick)  
We find Naruto now 12 hours into his sexual history acts pimping keep hoes straight class. Midway in the session Jerod asked Naruto to turn his cage into a class room and we find Jerod 3 stories up working on his 5th column of info. Naruto sitting in the sole desk of the class room 3 stack of paper all tall then Jerod who Naruto now knows is 6' 5" and has these worm looking things in his hair called dreadlocks.  
"And that will do it for class today."  
"Wow how am I gonna remember all of this"  
"Make a clone send him the storage room and make him file everything accordingly. Now that that is done we have to get ready for that tight ass Hyuuga and by the way how did you get your finger in her ass?"  
"It took a lot more force than Tenten and I barely got it in there if she had not fainted I would have probably still had my finger in her ass now."  
"Well let's get ready for tonight do you have a music store in this village."  
"Yeah it is right across for Ichiraku's"  
"Ok go there and get a record player and ask for a Barry White. Then find a candle shop and get lavender, cinnamon, honey, blueberry, apple, cherry, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate."  
"How much is this going to cost me?"  
"9x3x2=$44 max"  
"Well let me change." Naruto says as he wakes up and goes to his closet and puts on his orange suit with the blue fur and matching items.  
Leaving his room and apartment the blonde pimp in training walks to his favorite ramen stand only to come to the biggest decision of his young life: Go to Ichiraku's or the music store.  
"Come on kid fight it Jerod said as the kid took a step the right."  
"Ramen"  
"If you get stronger you can protect that place and have that Ayame girl as your whore and she can make you mountains of ramen. Jerod finally got thru to him as he walk into the music store."  
"Hey welcome what can I do for yah" said a teen age voice  
Naruto looked up before saying "I need a record player and some Barry White"  
"Well we have a record player in the back but it is broken, and here is all the Barry white we have" he says as he grabs a foot high stack of records covered in dust  
"How much for all of it including the record player"  
"$15 you can have the record player if you want"  
"Ok" Naruto says as he pulls out the right bills and the teen goes to the back and brings back a 1"x1" box.  
"Thank you the man" he says he takes the bills and bags everything for Naruto  
"Have a good one." the man boy says as Naruto leaves  
"You too" Naruto says as he leaves the store  
"Man Jerod can I at least stop at Ichiraku's for breakfast"  
"Sure we are ahead of schedule"  
Entering the stand the blonde choose a seat against the wall on the fair right  
"What can I get you sir?" Ayame said as she emerged from the back  
"I will have 3 miso, 2 shrimp, 5 beef, and pork."  
"Wow that sounds like something Naruto would order." she thought out loud  
"Ayame-neechan I'm hurt you didn't recognize me" Naruto said adding chakra to his voice box.  
"Naruto-kun" she say small blush on her face thanks to his voice.  
"The one and only" he says with a pimp smile.  
"What happened to you" she asked  
"Let me show you" Naruto say doing he favorite disappearing act. When he reappears his hands are already in Ayame's pants. He plays with her outer lips noticing the feeling of the little strip of hair she had over her pussy.  
"Naruto" she gasps as she is over taken by his surprisingly skilled fingers  
"Ayame where is your dad?" Naruto whispered in her ear  
"Went t-to run some erRRANDS" she say but the moans as Naruto plays with her clit  
"Ok the let go in the back" he says as he picks her up and takes here to the kitchen. The sits her on the counter still fingering her pussy then ads a little lightning chakra and Ayame blows.  
'Thank kami she has the apron on or everyone could see this huge wet spot' Naruto thought. Taking her still dazed form he but her on her feet and bent her over so that he chest was on the counter and Naruto had access to her ass and pussy. Pulling her pants down he was breathless at the sight of her ass bigger than Hinata at least twice the size, just as soft to. Her pussy was still dripping from her early orgasm. Not wanting to make her wait any longer Naruto dove his tongue right into her pussy. Cherry he thought as he was licking her velvet like inside. Putting what Jerod taught he to good use he took his tongue out and started at her clit and licked all the way up before diving back in.  
"Ahhhhh yes oh good deeper" Ayame moaned. Naruto not being one to disappoint used fire, wind, and lightning chakra on his tongue at one second intervals each to push her over the edge again. Lapping up her juice Naruto notice she still had her hymen and the flavor of cherries was strong. Finished paying attention to her pussy Naruto turn to his desert: her nice virgin pink rose bud. Spreading her ass cheek he admired the nice pink shade it had before he placed his tongue right on it.  
"Naruto wait" she said but was to late as the blonde's tongue was now swirling around in her ass. Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself. He ass tasted like miso ramen so it just made him go harder and faster. He really liked how it was tensing around his tongue and how hot and soft it felt.  
The only thing Ayame was thinking was "Why did this feel so good is it because it is Naruto doing this or was it because this was the first thing ever up her asshole that she really liked anal?" Satisfied with what he had done Naruto put al bigger amount of lightning chakra in to his tongue than he did the first time and Ayame had her first anal orgasm.  
"Ohhhhhhh Fuuuuckkkkk!" she screamed as her ass squeezed so hard on Naruto's tongue it actually hurt.  
"Man that was good but I'm still going to need my ramen free of charge right Ayame"  
"Hai." She said still not believing the amount of pleasure he had caused her. After she recovered and began making the ramen Naruto made a clone and told him to go get the candles. After his meal Naruto looked at the clock: 6 pm he had 1 hour to set up for his tight ass Hyuuga. Thanking Ayame for both his meals Naruto used his new speed and was off to his apartment.

=====================================================================================  
So far I know I'm going to have Hinata Tenten Sakura Ino Hannabi Moegi Haku Kurenai/ Anko Tsunade who ever I see on reviews more. Maybe Tsumi and Hana and the milf from wave ark (can't think of her name)

h


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Ok so a recap it will be Hinata Tenten Sakura Ino Hanabi Moegi Haku Kurenai/Anko Tsunade Tsume Tsunami and I'm not going to but other people that Naruto would not run into in the anime. Review to make sure I hear you voice about who else you want in his plethora of bitches.  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Naruto walks into his bed room and grabs the honey candle from the bag that his clone left on the on his bed. Doing a quick fire chakra transfer he lights the three candles and places them around the room. The scent itself was enough to get him stiff as he remembered what her ass tasted like. He then takes the record player out of the bag that he has with him.  
"You can fix this right?" Naruto asked looking at the broken machine  
"Yeah just twist that and pull that." Jerod said sending Naruto mental pictures of what to do. Seeing this Naruto knew what to do. Grabbing a record a he lifted the needle and but the record on the spinner. Naruto winds the thing up.  
"Naruto before I forget pump a good bit of chakra into the seal on the bottom."  
"Ok" Naruto says as he pumps an average chuunin level amount of chakra into it. The old record play burst into smoke before it blows away to reveal a Ninpod and speakers.  
"What is this?" he asked looking at the small white rectangle and speakers  
"Think of it as a mobile radio" Jerod said explain it to the boy  
"So it has music on it" Naruto asked still now sure  
"Yes I want you to listen to everything in this music it will teach you how to treat a woman how to treat a hoe and what to do with your spare time" Jerod said as a tear from memory lane resurfaced  
"You want me to start now" Naruto asked worried about how much could be on there  
"No when Hinata comes in tell it to play Can't get enough of your love, Baby." Jerod said  
"What's that suppose to do" Not entirely convinced of the plan  
"Naruto if a woman can resist Barry White she is not straight." (This is 1000% true if your girl doesn't want to have sex with you after hearing this you need to talk to her about coming out of the closet)  
"Ok…. Let's see now place is clean candles lit clothes easy to get out off several kinds of drinks in the fridge. Ok I think we're good." Naruto says going over a mental checklist. He sits down on the couch to relax no soon then he gets comfortable the door bell rings.  
"Well kid I'm going to leave you be just make sure you fuck her as extra hard for me" Jerod says as he severs the mental link. Naruto get up and throws his fur coat back on the couch before opening the door  
"H-h-hi Naru-kun" Hinata barely squeaks out  
"Hinata come right in" Naruto says slight flow of chakra to his voice box. Hinata walk right in past Naruto until she gets to the middle of his apartment she look around and see the sofa and a small table for two. Naruto have closed the door by now walk up behind her and grabs himself a handful of the soft mass that is her ass. Hinata jumps up with a slight gasp as Naruto makes his way to the couch.  
"Come take a seat" Naruto said as he pats the spot next to him. "Can't get enough of your love baby." When he finished the sentence the music immediately started playing. Hinata slowly walk over to where Naruto was sitting taking her seat next to Naruto. Naruto take his arm and wraps it around Hinata  
"So Hinata I have a proposition for you."Naruto said  
"What is it Naruto" The shy Hyuuga asked with a blush apparent  
"First tell me do you love me?" Naruto asked pumping more chakra into his voice box.  
This question shook Hinata to her core. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would start to hit her other organs. "Y-y-yes" Hinata whispers.  
"What was that Hinata a little louder?" Naruto says smiling  
"I love you" she says this time more understandable  
"Good now here is my deal. I want you to work for me as a whore, my first official bitch in exchange for mind blowing sex at least once a week. But you will have to do everything I say. Now this has the chance for improvement, become my best bitch and you can have as much mind numbing sex. Then is gets better 5 hoes will be my own personal service group. Be warned though you try and fuck me and you will get choked or slap in any of those orders and combos. So what do you say?" Naruto says happy he just closed a deal.  
"Can we have sex now if I agree?" The shy girl asked very quietly  
"Yes. But you have to call me Master." Naruto says as he pushes her over as he brings his lips to meet hers. The kiss goes on for minutes before Naruto starts to part her lips with his tongue and enters her moist oral cavern.  
'Wow soft ass and lips.' he thinks as he wrestles with her tongue for dominance. He wins quickly deciding he has had enough for play he grabs Hinata bridal style and carries her to his room.  
"Take your clothes off" he tells her chakra still going to his voice box. 'Jerod what is that smell it smells like lavender?'  
"Oh hey kid it is her arousal I was wondering when you were going to start noticing it, anyway bye" Jerod says quickly severing the link again. When his conversation was over he look at the site in front of him. Hinata Hyuuga standing naked because he told her to. He looks at her from head to toe. Her large b cup breast just one cup size away from Cs. Her completely flat abs to her small triangle pubs right above her soaking wet pussy to her nicely toned legs and he lavender colored toenail polish. Naruto walk over to his bed and sits down.  
Come here Hina-chan" Naruto says as he unzips his pants. "Reach in my pants and get my dick then start sucking." Hinata was scared she had never seen a dick a dick before. Hell earlier today was her first orgasm. Hinata reached in his pants and pulled out his limp 8 inch dick. Hinata was really scared now she knew that was not going to go in her.  
"Get to work bitch" Naruto said. Hinata knowing damn well what would happen if she didn't. She took his still limp penis and started stroking it. After 15 seconds of stroking his dick stood at 10 inches full length. When she was sure he was completely hard she took his head into her mouth.  
'Man her mouth is nice. Damn and her tongue has a pleasant ruff texture.'  
Hinata on the other hand had other ideas. 'My kami his head barely fits into my mouth I don't think can take anymore in' Wanting to get more pleasure Naruto grabbed the back of her head as he forced half of his dick down her throat. Naruto's action didn't go without reward. Her gasping throat felt like heaven as her desperate attempt to get air fail. Feeling slightly sorry for his new bitch he pulled out of her throat.  
"Come on bitch." Naruto said looking at her gasping for air. Still trying to get air she doesn't really react immediately. A second later she is met with a strong back hand.  
"Bitch I don't care what you doin when I say something you do it. Got it bitch. "  
"Yes" Hinata say tear in her eyes from the hit and her choking. Slap this time and even harder slap on her other cheek.  
"Yes what" Naruto shouts at the girl  
"Yes Master" the Hyuuga says tearfully  
"Good now get on the bed on all fours with your ass facing me." Naruto said glad she had finally caught on. When Hinata get on the bed Naruto can still hear her sniffling  
"Hinata I'm giving you a choice of which I should fuck first your dripping pussy or your smaller than average Hyuuga asshole." Naruto told the girl knowing full well if she didn't answer he was gonna plunge his dick straight into her ass.  
"H-h-how did you know about that" Hinata asked trying to figure out how her family's second greatest secret had been found out.  
"Don't worry about it just pick one" Naruto said slightly annoyed  
"I want you to make me a woman." Hinata says final having the tears leave her eyes. No answering Naruto lines his still wet dick to her pussy and goes in until he hits her hymen.  
"Last chance to change your mind" Naruto said in his regular voice to make sure he wasn't forcing her to do it.  
"No I want it"that was all the permission he need as he put himself as deep as could go. The only thing running thru his mind was how it was ridicules how tight she was. Hinata on the other hand was crying uncontrollably this was the worst pain of her life. All her organs had to be replaced 9inches just to fit him. Seeing she was in a lot of pain Naruto gently rubbed her back after 30 seconds Naruto started pumping in an out of her hot tight orifice. By this time Hinata's moans have filled the air.  
"Ohhh master faster" she moaned out loud  
"Tell me who you belong to first" he shouted  
"I belong to you master. Everything I am belongs to you" she cried out it was at this time Naruto notice she had on finger on her clit the other playing with her asshole. Deciding not to leave her hanging Naruto used his supper speed to pound the fuck out of her pussy making sure to hit her g-spot every time he went in. Needless to say the pushed Hinata over the edge so bad she was have a full 2 minute orgasm that squirted Naruto dick balls and thighs. Feeling what feel like a ton of soft warm pressure on his dick Naruto thrusted as hard as he could one final time entering her womb before he came a whole quart in her pussy. Naruto looked down at his still hard dick in Hinata and saw that her pussy lips where now bright red, no doubt from he's super fuck. Pulling his rock hard dick out of Hinata he lined up with her asshole.  
"Relax or else this will hurt tenfold compared to your cherry" Naruto said as the tip of his head made it in he pushed more. After 30 seconds of pushing his head was all the way in. Hinata was bawling worst than before, even though she relaxed his dick was just too big for that hole. But that didn't stop Naruto. After 1 minute of pushing he was rewarded with all 10 inches in hinata's ass and it was the tightest thing ever. Forget the ring analogy this was like fitting a jumbo jet in a one car garage. Then on top of that it was even hotter than her pussy. Putting water chakra on his dick. Naruto found it slightly better to move and started pumping away. Mid way thru Naruto started to see blood seep out of her asshole, not wanting it to end Naruto put his mind someplace else for a full hour of hard anal sex. Even though Hinata cried the whole way from pain and multiple orgasms. Having felt Hinata ass orgasm several times Naruto could not deny the pressure in his balls any longs. One super speed thrust as hard as he could go without breaking her he let lose at least ½ a gallon of sperm into her rectum and intestines. Feeling this alien feeling of warm liquid rush into her ass and intestines caused Hinata to have the biggest anal orgasm to date. Try to pull out Naruto tugged on his dick before remembering just how tight her as was. He decided to let it go and just enjoy the feeling as he laid down and brought Hinata with him still hard and in her ass.  
"Hinata you really do love me don't you" Naruto asked.  
"Yes" she said quietly but he could still hear her fine  
"Good I was kinda worried who would put up with that kind of ass rape and not try to escape." He said as he let sleep slowly over take him.

_  
Review and tell me what you think of Hinata's deflorizaton and his future hoes Sakura Ino Tenten Hanabi Moegi Haku Kurenai/Anko Tsunade Tsume Tsunami Hana if you have a suggestion try to keep it in the first part of the series not shippuden thx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Just want to say thx for 3k+ hits but come on ppl only like 20 reviews you can review it more than once I really want to feel what you are thinking about it. THX Jay Black  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it

Naruto looks around for a few seconds before he realizes he is in his mind.  
"Yo kid great job out there" Jerod said smiling the pride just rolling off of him  
"Thanks." The blonde boy no man said.  
"Great touch with putting her in her place. I couldn't have done better myself"  
"Well your next target is Tenten and Ayame" The fox pimp say in all seriousness  
"Why Tenten?" the blonde asked  
"Well she will probably take her own virginity with a weapon, and there is no reason to waste a perfectly good virgin pussy and ass to some damn sword or kunai."Jerod said thinking about it  
"And Ayame?" He again questioned  
"Well she has a nice tight ass to bad nobody has an ass as tight as Hinata….Wait doesn't she have a sister." The fox asked mid sentence  
"I don't know" the blonde said searching for any memory of a sister  
"Glad I keep everything on file" he says a he pulls out hinata's from his file cabinet. "Ohh she does it says here she is in her first year at the academy. What do you say you up for some preteen pussy?" Jerod says fantasizing about how tight her ass must be.  
"Well this new fetish definitely has me looking for more ass so yeah." Naruto said realizing anal sex was the best thing he has ever experienced 2nd only to ramen.  
"But man I'm surprised you got 10 inches in a girl who is only 58 inches tall (4' 10")" Jerod said marveling at human durability  
"It is the tightest man" Naruto said flashing back to how tight she was when his dick first got in there  
"Now I also wanted to talk to you about something else. I can alter your body one more time, do you want it now or later." Jerod told the boy  
"Pro and cons" Naruto inquired  
"Pros better familiarity with the body, stronger, faster. Cons you have to be really careful if you plan to have sex with a girl. You could go so deep that they lose muscle control in the colon and…" Jerod trailed off.  
"and what" the blonde asked slightly afraid of what it might be  
"They'll pretty much shit themselves when you pull out." Jerod said revisiting his past experience  
"Wow…. Wait how did you handled it" Naruto said in disbelief  
"Fucked the ho, pulled out and said bitch clean this mess up." Jerod said rather flatly  
"Well guess that is my game plan" Naruto stated with a chuckle  
" Your dick will be so big you will fuck girls in their wombs', if you fuck a civilian that doesn't know a birth control jutsu there is a 95% change the will get pregnant." Jerod said  
"Still it felt great when I was in hinata's…. OHH SHIT she better have used it cause I sure as hell ain't about to raise no damn kids" Naruto realizes as he looks at his pimp teacher to see him crying "Man what's wrong with you"  
"I'm just so proud. That is part of a pimp mentally Don't take care of no kids that is a bitches job" Jerod say passing down more knowledge to his student.  
"You know what do it now" The blonde said kinda bored  
"You, sure you know Hinata is riding your dick right now" Jerod informed Naruto  
"Wait ass or pussy" Naruto ask  
"Ass" Jerod said smiling  
"Well might as well. Go ahead change me" Naruto said. On the outside we find a shy Hyuuga currently ridding reverse cowgirl a 10 inch dick in her ass. Moaning so loud she doesn't notice the blonde she is riding on become engulfed in red chakra. Hinata continued to ride Naruto for a good 5 minutes before her ass was stretched and ripped to a whole new level. Crying she opens her eyes to see what had been Naruto was now a ball of red chakra.  
"Naruto?" Hinata asked crying far worse than the previous night. The chakra slowly fades away to reveal a taller longer hair Naruto. He now stands 6ft even. Hinata looks down at his body and see muscle that looked like kami couldn't sculpt those abs and pects. She then looks at his now GIGANTIC dick. She had 10 inches in the first time but now she see that he has 5 mire inches of dick.  
+*Mindscape*+  
"So there you go your all set. And I even add the effect where you can memorize all the jutsu you see you can't copy them but you can remember the hand sign and the amount of chakra to use" Jerod said looking over his check list.  
"Before I forget is there any way to stop Hinata bleeding." The blonde asked getting ready to leave  
"Nope she will have to go to a doctor" Jerod said scanning his memory for answers  
"Well bye" Naruto says as he cut the link and wakes up  
"So Hinata what do you think of my new body" the new and improved blonde says.  
"I like it" she says with tears in her eyes.  
"Well lets test it out" Naruto says he grabs hinata's hips and force her all the way down on his dick. Hinata tries to scream but the pain of having her ass torn in a way very few people know prevented her from it. Naruto loved the feel of her tight ass and her blood was making great lube. Finally Naruto had all 15 inches in her. Naruto could feel where he intestines where beginning to curve and snake into her abdomen he was deep. Hinata on the other hand could feel her muscle weaken as her went farther in. Naruto started thrusting as best he could before he felt her muscles just give out.  
'Jerod is this what you meant earlier.' The blonde asked opening the link again.  
"Yeah you better make sure you pull out over the floor and not your bed." Jerod reminded the boy  
For 10 minutes Naruto fully enjoy the second tightest ass in the village. Hinata was now barely awake as she had nearly blacked out from this new form of 3 parts pain and one part pleasure orgasm. Finally feeling and elephant amount of pressure on his balls he thrusted as far as he could and released a whole gallon of his seed into her intestinal tract. Lifting her Naruto at her knees, he stands and makes sure he is way from his bed before pulling his dick out. 1 second later a river of his cum mixed with blood pour out. Naruto guess it must have been 1 part blood 2 part cum because it was a whitish pink. After that flow the shit came. Diarrhea, blood, and more cum poured from her ass. Naruto was amazed that all this could fit in his bitch. Hinata could not believe this she was shitting in front of the man she loved. After a gallon of this nasty mixture spilled out of her ass, Naruto puts her on her knees  
"Clean my dick bitch" Hinata reacted immediately know that her was stronger than last night just by looking at his arms. Taking his dick head into her mouth Hinata nearly gagged she could taste her own shit on his head.  
"Get deeper bitch. In fact if you don't get all the way down you will be severely punished" Naruto said noting she had got better than last night. Taking in his dick she was determined not to find out what her punishment would be. Naruto put water chakra on his dick to make it that much more slippery while Hinata took a deep breath and forced his whole length into her throat. Naruto loving the feeling, busting a nut not long after. 3 quarts of sperm flooded straight into Hinata stomach. Looking down Naruto could see her stomach was get bigger and bigger, having enough he pulled his dick out of her through.  
"Good job Now clean your mess up" Naruto says as he leaves the room to take a shower.  
"Kid we are going to need more space." Jerod say opening a mental link.  
"Why"  
"You want to keep your eyes on your hoes at all times so let them live here."  
"But how, that is the question?"  
"Aren't you the only person in this complex?" Jerod thought out load realizing he had not seen anyone else even come close to this building  
"Yeah when I first moved here everyone else moved out within a year." Naruto said reliving the earlier years of his sad but now every man's wet dream life  
"What about the land lord?" Jerod asked hoping for him to be easy to kill or have no family  
"Come to think of it I haven't seen him for the last 3 months." Naruto said as he thought back to when he last paid rent.  
"Perfect. We are going to remodel this complex to a 3 story pimp pad" Jerod said all the possibility going thru his head  
"and where are we going to get the deed to this place from." Naruto asked wondering where it and the owner was.  
"Sarutobi." Jerod stated flatly  
"Right he should have it" Naruto agreed with the demon  
"Ok make 100 Clones send them to get (everything you need to rebuild or remodel) but send one to the bank henged as me and tell them you would like to withdraw 10 grand form account 10518154. Make sure that clone brings the money to the clones so he can pay for everything." Jerod instructed. Making 100 clones Naruto mentally told his clones what to do before the stampede of pimps in training left. Hopping into the shower and mainly washing the shit of his dick. Getting out of the shower Naruto returns to his room to see Hinata on her knee scrubbing his carpet with a rag and bucket get her shit and blood out of the carpet. Looking at Hinata's ass sticking into the air he notices her ass is still leaking blood.  
"Hinata when you leave here you need to go to the hospital. They are the only one who can stop your ass from bleeding and make sure you use the birth control jutsu." Naruto said looking at the girl  
"B-b-bbut I want to …" Hinata whispers at first but gets so quite even Naruto's super hearing couldn't pick up  
"What was that" Naruto said ready to dole out punishment for disrespect  
"I want to have your child" she says still at a whisper  
"Fine by me just hope you know I ain't taken care of no kids." Naruto said when he walked in  
"Thank you master" she says running up to him hugging him. Unable to resist temptation Naruto raps his hand around her sending his right hand straight to her abused asshole. Putting his finger in her pushed her sore and over stimulated ass to the brink as she orgasmed around his finger before fainting. Trying to pull his finger out is was no use. He did notice though that he was able to get in a little easier. Pulling harder this time he succeeded in getting his finger out. Going to his closet he pulls out his gold suite with the purple fur and accessories before leaving to go see the 3rd.  
"Kid before you get there don't forget to stop by Tenten's to get the rings" Jerod reminded his Jailer/student  
"Ok" Naruto said nearing his destination  
Naruto drops to right in front of the Hokage's door. Going in see the Hokage's secretary.  
"Ah Mr. Uzamaki the Hokage is waiting for you"  
"Thanks" Naruto says as he opens the door and walking in  
"Naruto" Sarutobi says in a caring grandfather tone  
"He Old Man" Naruto says happy to see his grandfather figure  
"We Naruto you were a lot shorter the other day. What happened long story short in order to save my life Jerod had to change my physical body. It was a two part thing." Naruto said remembering that his clone had filled him in when he first changed  
"Why does that name sound familiar" Sarutobi said racking his brain for the answer  
"Jerod Jackson" Naruto said his whole name this time  
"Yes Jiraryia had a man crush on him something about greatest ladies man ever but he died several years ago." Said Sarutobi as he took a trip down memory lane  
"He didn't die" Naruto stated  
"How do you know that" Sarutobi asked even though he was pretty sure he died  
"Jerod Jackson aka Kyuubi no Kitsune aka The Purple Pimp aka Pimptastic Purple aka Pimptastic Purple Playa." Naruto said mentally cursing the Demon pimp for having so many names  
"Well that would explain the wardrobe. Now tell me what this new body has and can do." Sarutobi said wondering where the flamboyant outfit came from  
"Super speed, strength, enhanced senses, Sharingan slow mo and memorization effect, and this" Naruto says as he pump all the basic element into a finger each "I can even crank up the power" he says as his thumb burst into flame index turned to diamond, middle was a small tornado, pointer has just a mass of water and pinky was throwing lightning bolts everywhere.  
"Wow that means stop Kakashi's Lightning Blade cold." Marveled at the boys new abilities  
"That is not all check out these clothes and cane" he said as the items flash thru all the elements "With these clothes I can stand inside a Fire Dragon Missile without being burned. Now enough of that I'm here for the deed to the land my apartment is on."  
"Wow very impressive. Well the owner died of a heart attack for months ago and it has just been sitting in my office. Just sign here initial here, here, and here." He say as the blonde picks up a pen and signs where needed. "and congrats you are now the owner of that piece of land."  
"Old man I'm going to need building permits to" Naruto said remembering reading about needing to have those.  
Ok hold on a sec…" he says turning around and going to his file cabinet for 10 seconds " Initial here, here, here, here, and sign here and you can now build anything under 4 stories."  
"Well thanks old man but I have to go. See you at tomorrow graduation" Naruto said getting ready to leave  
"Bye Naruto."Sarutobi said to the blonde as he jumped out of the window.

Again can't stress this enough review and tell me what you think I helps me to write better and faster and the girls are as follows  
Sakura  
Ino  
Tenten  
Hanabi  
Moegi  
Haku  
Kurenai  
Anko  
Tsunade  
Tsume  
Tsunami  
Hana  
Temari  
Maybe Kin let me know


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Well here you go when you guys review it make me write faster specially when I see good reviews but I'm here to address a certain someone (I aint going to name names) who thinks that being a pimp is all rainbows and sex every time you want it. NO it is a lucrative profession but very dark at times and things like rape happen some women are just whore because their pimp is also a drug dealer and they want what he has. I meant what do you expect from the world 2nd oldest profession  
I dont own Naruto and make no money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Jumping from roof to roof was surprisingly easy in platform Naruto thought as he cleared 3 houses in a jump.  
"Hold it Naruto stop!" Jerod yelled making him stop almost instantly on the next house. "Don't you smell that?"  
Naruto takes a big whiff of the air.  
"Blueberry?" Naruto stated and questioned  
"Yeah follow it" Jerod said.  
Not wanting to disappoint his teacher Naruto follows the smell into the woods. After 5 minutes of running Naruto followed the scent to a small forest of 5 foot tall trees that had a blue hue. The smell of blueberry was pouring  
of this place.  
"Naruto." Jerod said  
"Yeah" Naruto said as he inspected the plant to find buds on hit  
"I'm going to need a wash machine." He said eyes as big as dinner plates  
"Why." Naruto said as he tried figure out why his demon teacher need a wash machine  
"I just busted a nut" Jerod said salivating at out the mouth  
"Wat da fuck" Naruto mental scream  
"Do you know what this is?" Jerod said getting his normal demeanor  
"No" Naruto said still trying to erase the demon seed in his mind  
"This is Blueberry Kush." Jerod said happily  
"Kush?"Naruto questioned about the new word  
"Yes, kami's gift to mankind. This is top grade marijuana. Now less talk make 10 clones and tell them to cut  
the buds of the tree and take them home."Jerod instructed  
"Kay" Naruto said then did the hand sign as 10 clones began harvesting the plant's buds. "Now what is this stuff for?"  
"Well kid you let this dry and when it is dry you can roll it in paper and smoke it or put it in deserts, make tea out of it, and my personal favorite in a vaporizer. If this is as high grade as I think it is you will be higher than my head in fox form jumping straight up." Jerod said again drooling over the plant bud  
"Wow, how can we get this stuff dry." Naruto asked his teacher  
"Fire manipulate your chakra in your hand while you have a bud in there."Jerod instructed. Following instructions Naruto grabs a bud from a clone and puts it in his hand. Cranking the heat up in his hand. He watches as the bud  
slowly dries.  
"Is this good enough." Naruto asked the fox  
"Yeah now do these hand seals and think of your house." Jerod informed. Doing just what he said Naruto did the hand signs and next thing he knew his vision was surrounded by smoke. Vision clearing Naruto realizes he is in his living room.  
"What was that?" Naruto asked amazed  
"Teleportation Jutsu" Jerod informed  
"Wow" Naruto say remembering how weird that felt  
"Ok, now take some paper and roll it like this" Jerod said as he showed Naruto how to roll the paper. Grabbing a  
tablet aruto folds the paper up and slits it. Spreading the bud evenly on the edge of the paper Naruto started to roll the paper. (Warning not real instructions just writing.) Coming to the last roll he licks the paper and twist the ends. Putting fire chakra into his finger he lites the blunt.  
"Let it burn for a second to build a little flavor. Exhale all breath then inhale the blunt as deeply as you can." Jerod said sounding giddier by the second. Letting it burn for a second more Naruto breathes out then hits the blunt like there is no tomorrow. Within seconds Naruto was higher than kami.  
"Whoa." Was all he could say.  
"Man this is high grade shit" Jerod says as Naruto's mind is cloud by the weed smoke. 30 minutes and one blunt later.  
"Oh my kami, that was the best shit ever. Fuck sex that was just damn." Naruto said blowing the final hit out his lungs. "Ohh man why do I feel so hungry."  
"That is the effect of weed: the munchies. Only cook, it vaporize or make tea out of it or else you will start to lose lung capacity.  
"Alright with me cause I'm about to go to Ichiraku's." Naruto said as he open the door to his apartment. One super speed run later.  
"Ayame." Naruto called as he walked into his favorite food stand.  
"H-h-hi Naru-kun." Ayame stuttered not able to look him in the eyes. Which are now a good 4 inches over her.  
"Let me guess your dad had to run some errand" Naruto said activating the chakra flow to his voice box.  
"Y-y-yes." She squeaked out  
"Good…." Naruto said as he swiftly moved behind Ayame faster than even the shinobi eye could see.  
"Ayame I have a proposition for: you become my personal chef and bitch and I will give your dad 200k and you will receive mind blowing, paralysis causing, limping the next day, unable to sit down, legs of no use sex. But be warned you must call me master and if you misbehavior or do anything to displease or try and hurt me or one of my other bitches you will be slapped or choke and not specifically in that order or combo. Think about it your dad get enough money to open 3 more Ichiraku's and you get the equal in pleasure. Will you take me up on my offer." Naruto said as he forced his hand down her pants to play with her already wet cavern. Taking a good 2 minutes to come up with an answer.  
"Yes."She says as Naruto plays with her clit pushing her too far as she falls to her knees  
"Well there is your legs no use sex, and to think I didn't even put it in. To more important things I need you to sign this contract that says I own you since you're not bound by your word like ninja." Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper and hands Ayame a pen. "Sign here and here, initial here, here... and congratz your now officially my property. Now let's go in the back."  
"O-ok" Ayame says as she is picked up by Naruto and carried into the back and put her on the counter.  
+Shadow clone+ the clone the preformed the hendge into Ayame and went to the front.  
"Wait he can take orders he won't know the recipes. " Ayame said worrying about her customers  
"Ayame I'm been coming here for almost a decade. I think I'd know what you guys put in your food." Naruto said as he kissed the ramen chef. The two continued to try and trade face before Naruto start to feel her chest Ayame did the same with his and was amazed that this boy no man had muscles that could rival Might Gai. Wanting to further both their pleasures he take of Ayame's shirt and apron. Looking at the beautiful sight in front of him: Ayame's medium c cup breasts.  
"Ayame I'm mad you would hide something like this from me." Naruto said as he starts planting kiss on her jaw working his way down to her neck.  
"It's not like you ever came to see me at my house Naruto" She said as Naruto attention turned to the light brown nipples of her breast. Starting at the right breast he licked her areola in a spiral ending with her nipple end his mouth while his left hand had lightning chakra on his finger tips while twisting and rubbing her other nipple.  
"Ahh that feels so good Naruto" Having an idea Naruto put lightning chakra into the tip of his tongue. The effect where instant Ayame started moaning louder.  
"Take your pants off." Naruto says as he backs off her chest to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Ayame too horny to refuse pulls her pants all the way down to her ankles. "Now get on your knees." Naruto commands as he pulls out his foot long limp meat. To say Ayame was surprised was an understatement as in Jerod's fox form is small understatement.  
"Naruto where do you plan to put that."Ayame asked afraid of what it could do to both her virgin holes  
"Well for right now you're going to suck my dick, then I'm going to stick it in your pussy. I will get to your ass at a later date. " Naruto said stating his game plan.  
"O-ok" she stammered knowing the ninja could take her at any time he wanted. She took the head of his member into her mouth and started using the same technique Naruto did with the spiral ending at his urethra (pee hole). Within 5 seconds of doing this Naruto was hard standing a full 15 inches. Knowing she at least had to make an effort to do this, she grabbed the bottom of his shaft with one hand and his balls with the others. She amazed again as his balls had to be the size of baseballs because she was only able to cup one of them. With her hands at work she began bobbing her head down to take 5 inches into her mouth with the head slightly touching the back of her throat. For 5 minutes this continues until Naruto wants release.  
"Come on Ayame deep throat me" he says as he grabs the back of her head and forces his who length down her throat. Ayame knew that if she started to panic she would lose more air and risk dying with this lethal weapon in her throat. Pulling back his dick Naruto lets Ayame get a few breathes but keeps his head in her mouth as she sucks and swirls her tongue around the big meat in her mouth. Figuring she had enough air Naruto grabs her head again and forces his length in this time he lets it stay for a second before pulling out then going back in. Unable to ignore the signals his balls where sending him Naruto pulled his dick back but again left his head in her mouth.  
"I want you to swallow everything, for every drop you don't you will get spanked by this."Naruto said as he flowed earth chakra to his hand and it turned to diamond. Upon seeing this Ayame immediately slid his dick back to where his it was centimeters away from the back of her throat to avoid any spill. Sucking and twirling faster that ever Naruto knew he was about to cum.  
"Ohh yess here I come." Naruto shouted as his dick poured cum. Ayame tried to cope the best she could but it was too late and her mouth was too small to accommodate the of blueberry flavored gallon of sperm in less than 10 seconds. Naruto could see tears in her eyes as most of his seed flowed out of her mouth.  
Swallowing what was in her mouth Ayame said tearfully looking at Naruto said and said "Sorry I could do it master, Master."  
"The good news is a can see you tried the bad news is that your still going to get punished just to a lesser degree." he said. As soon as Ayame blinked she was no longer on the floor but was on Naruto knee with his hand ready. SMAKE! The loud sound filled the back of the food stand as his diamond hard hit her soft fleshy ass followed by the sound of a young woman crying. The sound of rock meeting ass continued for about a minute. Having spanked both of Ayame's ass cheeks 10 times they were a brighter red than Hinata ever got. Deciding he final wanted his main course he lifted Ayame back on the counter with her back on the counter, lining up his dick with her pussy.  
"Ayame this is it the contact states that as soon as I break your hymen you belong to me. You sure you want this." The blonde said in a caring younger brother tone  
"Yes Master I want to be yours." Ayame said. Wasting no time he pushed till it was at her barrier.  
"Since you took your punishment like a big girl do you want hard rough sex or loving tender sex" The pimp asked fine with either.  
"Can we do it slow Master I don't want my hole to be stretched too fast." She said looking right into his eyes.  
"Ok" he said, while making the head signs for a shadow clones at to popped out of smoke "Go watch the entrances to make sure Ayame's dad isn't coming" He mental ordered his clones as he pushed thru her barrier making he a woman. Alas the pain overwhelmed the joy of having sex with the man she had just recently found herself falling in love with. Seeing his sister figure in pain he patiently waited for her to adjust.  
"It's ok you can go now Master" she says ready for the massive thing to fill and possibly rip her pussy. Slowly pushing forward Naruto was amazed at how tight she was, her pussy was like just like her ass softer than sense would allow. She was just as tight as Hinata even though she was more than ½ a foot taller than her. When Naruto finally got to her womb her teased it with his dick to get it to open up. When he did he push is head own thru to get a foot of dick in her. Doing long deep strokes Naruto knew it would be a while before he came so he decided to talk to Jerod.  
"Well I must say I'm impressed I thought I might have to remind you to not fuck her in the ass, I would also like to let you know that the clones a building the basement right now. The best part is they are using Earth manipulation so diamond walls."  
"Great how long will it take them to remodel."  
"About a month if you make 100 more they should be in a week, but do that when we get home."  
"Well judging from how feel right now we have about 30 minute or 10 more Ayame orgasms. How about you teach me the basic of Pimp-fu"  
"We this style started many a year ago…" He stared as the classroom setting was instantly put up

"Well Jerod I'm going to have to go I'm going to blow soon." Naruto said as the classroom setting disappeared

Now back in control of his body Naruto could hear Ayame moaning  
"Ahh yes I'm going to cum again" Ayame says as her cunt constricts his penis. Feeling like he was ready to blow Naruto knew the end was near  
"Ayame I'm going to cum in your ass" he say  
"Do it master" she says still riding her orgasm high. Pulling his dick out of womb and pussy Naruto had to resist strong temptation to just shove all 15 inches up her tight puckered hole but manages to pull thru and only push 5 in. Feeing her tight pussy was good but her ass was unbelievable as he shot another gallon of sperm straight into her ass. Feeling her anal cavity flooded was too much for the anal virgin as her ass contacted in her best orgasm yet.  
"Damn that was good." Naruto said as his dick was still squirting a little in her ass.  
"Yeah" was all Ayame could say  
"Now clean my dick off" He says as she weakly get on her knee and in one gulp takes his whole rod into her mouth. "Good now I will take a 10 beef 20 shrimp 5 miso and 1 vegetable ramen. "  
Slowly getting up Ayame slips on her clothes and washes her hands getting ready to prepare Naruto's food.  
"Ayame my clones will be by your house tomorrow to pick your stuff up. Make a list of things you need and give it to a clone, tell your dad that you work for me now, and his money will be there tomorrow too." Naruto said as he finished his food.  
"Ok" Naruto said as he left the stand heading towards a certain bun haired girl.  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
Again ppl I want you guy to review it make me write faster and come up with better plot twist like a bet you  
didn't see Naruto getting the munchies or finding weed witch was also a great way to tie Ayame into this review and vote and don't try to dis my story just be cause I tell the lighter and darker side of being a pimp. The girls are liated below.  
Sakura  
Ino  
Tenten  
Hanabi  
Moegi  
Haku  
Kurenai  
Anko  
Tsunade  
Tsume  
Tsunami  
Hana  
Temari  
Kin


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

5k hits thx .Hey everyone Jay Black here. remember to review thanks to the ones today I was able to get 2 chapters out to day thx to those who reviewed. Thx for the review they have given me several different ideas and plots this is why I want you to review it helps me write and think.  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

We join the bun haired Tenten in her room shirt, panties' and pants nowhere to be found furiously rubbing her mound.  
"Oh my kami I can't believe Naruto got me this horny she" says sticking 2 fingers into her pussy while thinking about how she didn't recognize the blond when he first came in. Feeling the ache that was sexual frustration slowly creep up on her Tenten really need something to fill her void and she need it now. Reaching over to her katana she hides under her bed for emergencies, she grabs the handle of the sword and lines it up with her tight virgin whole.  
*with Naruto while this was happening*  
Arriving at the Shigumi armory Naruto reads the sign that says 'Sorry We're Closed' Slipping on his chakra finder shades Naruto looks into the building to see a Earth natured chakra in the bed room. Easily picking the lock he enters the store and walks up to the bed where he first gave Tenten a taste of pimp lovin. Looking in to the room Naruto couldn't believe that he is watching Tenten masturbate. Watching for about a minute he sees her grab the katana and line it up with her entrance.  
"Told ya." Was the only thing Jerod said. Seeing what she was about to Naruto moved faster than he ever had to snatch the sword from her hand.  
"Wat da fuck I know you was not about to take your own virginity with this sword." Naruto said highly pissed that a damn sword was about to get a nice tight virgin pussy. Tenten didn't know what to say from the shock of being caught while masturbating and realization that an inanimate object almost had her virginity.  
"I'm sorry… it was just that after you left I was so horny and I masturbated for at least 3 hour after you left." The weapon mistress said as grabbed Naruto into a hug and started crying.  
Not being a complete bad guy Naruto wrapped his arms around her and patted her back before saying  
"Tenten I'm here for a reason. I want you to be my personal armor and weapons supplier, but mainly my bitch. Now if you agree I will make all of your sexual fantasies come true and I will give you money to upgrade this place but you will come live with me. You can still work here but 75% of the money comes to me. You also have to call me master."  
"Yes!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. What you did to me yesterday was the greatest thing to happen to me, it was three times better than me getting my parents inheritance and buying this shop, 10 times greater than the legendary sword my father made." She said loving the feeling of Naruto's strong arms around her.  
"Fine by me" Naruto says as he starts planting kisses one her neck and going down. He sits down on the bed and lies Tenten down to look at her body. Soft peach colored skin, smedium (small medium) breast, pubes shaved into a shuriken, and a pretty pink dripping pussy. Having taken in enough of her beauty Naruto dives right into her pussy.  
"Ahh wait Naruto!" Tenten half moaned and screamed as her over stimulated cunt orgasmed for the 37th time in the last 24 hours, nearly blacking her out from the pain and pleasure of being over stimulated.  
"Aww I'm a little disappointed I wanted to ware your pussy outs" Naruto said realizing here pussy was in no shape for his huge dick.  
"Oh well" Naruto said as he flipped Tenten over with 2 fingers, before diving his tongue straight into her light peach rosebud. While swirling and darting his tongue into her asshole he notices here ass taste like he was eating fresh cinnamon without the burn. Tenten was over cloud nine by now having been passed out the first time Naruto had his tongue invade her virgin ass. Naruto then dipped his tongue in her ass far as could go. Her ass was convulsing wildly as Naruto's tongue raped her ass in a way she did not know was possible. Finally her ass could take no more and orgasmed all around Naruto's tongue. Seeing that Tenten needed a break Naruto gets up and pulls his dick out.  
"Bitch suck me unless you want your ass whole torn" Naruto said as he put his dick in the face of the bun haired girl.  
"Yes Master" The weapon user said knowing that if she didn't that her ass was gonna tear definitely. Putting the massive 4inch diameter head in her mouth see began sucking with vacuum cleaner amount of force.  
'Damn why can she suck this hard I mean damn it is like that time I got my coat stuck in that vacuum cleaner that even Gai couldn't pull out. ' Naruto thought as his dick continued to be suck. Pushing his hips forward to get more of his dick in her mouth, Tenten felt that and did the only thing she could think of: deep throat his dick. Making his whole meat go down her thought was a miracle to her.  
"Damn" Naruto moaned as he felt his dick go down her throat be massage by her throat muscles. Pulling his dick back Naruto let Tenten get a breath of air before he slammed his dick back down he continued for 30 seconds. Looking down at Tenten, Naruto could see that she was starting to cry.  
"Don't pull back or else I will dry my dick and your ass out then fuck you." Naruto said enjoying her throat and body twitch as her body was trying to get air. Tenten knew that she had to stay if she ever hoped to sit down again. Knowing that Tenten could only go so far without air Naruto forced his dick down her throat and cam gallon of his seed down into her stomach. Pulling his dick back to her mouth Naruto released on final squirt of seed in her mouth. Swallowing the load she thinks that it taste faintly of blue berry.  
"Damn Tenten where did you learn to suck like that" Naruto questioned the girl who was even more thankful for air  
"Gai-sensei has my team do ridiculous cardio workout." Tenten said finally getting her breath back  
"Make sense" Naruto said as he hops behind Tenten. "Relax" Naruto said as he placed his head on her less used entrance.  
Taking a few deep breathes Tenten replies "Ready" Needing no more encouragement Naruto shoved his whole dick into her ass at a medium speed. Feeling her no longer virgin hole stretch to an unbelievable girth she immediately orgasmed. Unable to move his dick in her now vice like anal grip he waited for her ass to loosen. Naruto then felt the feeling he had in Hinata's ass that let him know that if he pulled out now she would shit herself, Tenten could also feel her intestine muscles weaken but was in too much pleasure to notice. Feeling that she was as used to his dick as she was going to be Naruto started to pump away at her soft molten inside. Naruto continued to pump away at her ass for two hours. Tenten orgasmed countless times and even blacked out but was woken up when Naruto started pumping even faster into her bleeding over used hole. Unable to resist any longer Naruto super speed and strength pumped into her now confused ass. Tenten was unable to describe what her hole was feeling, 5/9 pain 4/9 pleasure. Feeling the end near Naruto thrusted as far as he could which of course was a whole new area of pleasure for Tenten, his load was a full gallon of sperm straight into her blood soaked intestines. Tenten was now over her edge too, her ass squeezed another quart of seed from his dick. Having emptied his balls Naruto pick the now barely conscious kunochi and brought her into her bathroom to the edge of the bathtub.  
"Hope you're ready for this sensation" Naruto said as he took his dick out of Tenten and not a second later her had her over the bathtub as his sperm, her blood, and shit poured out of her now gaping hole. This sensation truly was too much for Tenten as she fainted and pissed herself. After he was sure she was done Naruto used a little water and wind chakra to wash and dry the bun haired brunette. Carrying her back to her bed he pulled the blanket back before placing her inside then tucking her in. Again looking for paper he found some and wrote a note to Tenten to telling her about how his clones would be there in a week to pick up her stuff ad how he was taking the rings to his pimp wardrobe. Kissing her forehead Naruto went left her room and searched he showcases until he finds and take the rings. Tired the 3 bitch holding pimp left for home to prepare for tomorrows graduation.

i will update this chapter until i make the 10 chapter And Remember review and vote  
Thanks Jay Black


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Hi everyone hope u enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review i really want to know what u think so far

I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it

Arriving at his apartment Naruto was surprised to say the least. His clones had set up a fenced in area with a sign that said "Enter at own risk", gutted the top floor and where moving in furniture they had bought to the basement. Naruto walked over to the clone with a small 10 way radio in his ear and a blue print on the table.  
"So how much did you spend."  
"Well so far we are at 50k, we bought special heated tile, new kage size bed, several other beds, carpet, hardwood flooring, plumbing material, toilets, sinks, showers, stove, fridge, shower tile and accessories, regular tile, dressers, 2 living room sets, hot tub, and large bath material." The clone said just reading down the recite  
"Jerod are you ok with them spending this much" Naruto asked his pimp teacher.  
"Kid a pimp could make 4x that in one day." Jerod said feeling like he had just loss 5 bucks  
"Wow I have two of the highest paying jobs ever." Naruto said happy to be a pimpin ninja  
"True" Jerod said  
"In that case why doesn't anyone else do this" Naruto asked think about all the other people and ninja around him.  
"Prostitution is illegal in civilian law and most shinobi don't do it cause they don't know how." Jerod said enlightening the boy.  
"What why didn't you tell me this, I want to help the village not be public enemy #1" Naruto said slightly panicked  
"Relax tomorrow you will be a…" Jerod said waiting for his student to answer  
"Ninja" Naruto said after checking his mental schedule.  
"And civilian law doesn't apply to you." Jerod said finally get thru to the boy.  
"Man that is a relief, but what I really wanted to ask you was how my clones know all this construction stuff I don't." Naruto said as he watched the clones carry more furniture into the complex.  
"Well it was easy while you were charging the physical part of your chakra I pumped in the spirit part. Giving each clone my knowledge of construction. Best part is that when they disperse you get all their knowledge and experience. " Jerod said as Naruto was now looking at the team on the top floor as one clone lays down the cement then another comes and places the bricks where they need to go. After the brick where laid a metal slab was placed over it then another layer of brick.  
Turning to the clone he was just talking to Naruto said "What is with the walls?"  
"Well we are reinforcing them, when they 're done you will be able to put an explosive note on it and the only thing it might do is smash the brick but the metal plate sill will be there." The clone said looking at the blue prints. Deciding he wanted to see what his house was going to look like Naruto moved by the clone to check the blue prints. The apartment building was a pretty decent size. 3 story building that had 6 rooms on each. Looking at the blue print Naruto could see that his bed room was on the top floor to the right. His room and the large scale bathroom where the only thing on the top floor. The second floor had 8 bedrooms. The bottom floor had the kitchen dining room living room. Looking down to the basement part he could see that it was a place for him to relax and it also had a vault and the armory. Over all this was going to be one kick as pimp den. Thinking about what Jerod had said earlier he made 100 more clones and told them to go help the other. After that was done he made his way to inside his apartment. Too tired to do anything else he drifted to sleep.

"So Jerod what are the rings and necklaces for." Naruto said as he examed the jewelry in his hand.  
"Look at them and tell me what you notice" Jerod said looking at the boy. Naruto studied the rings hard then had it.  
"They all have different color gems" Naruto stated  
"What about these colors."Jerod continued. Looking hard at the piece one was red, brown, and white. Then it hit him  
"These are chakra storage stones aren't they Naruto said excited  
"Correct" Jerod said happy that his common sense had improved  
"So how do I use them" Naruto asked giddy with the possibilities he could do with the stones  
"Just pump the chakra type into the stone until it glows." Jerod said as the boy pumped average jonnin level reserves into each ring.  
"How do I get the chakra out" Naruto asked he slipped the ring on  
"Put blood on the seal inside and it when you but it on and use elemental chakra it will replace what you use" Jerod said  
"Same with the necklace?" Naruto asked  
"Yeah" Jerod confirmed  
"So who is my next target" Naruto said wonder who the next ass he was going to destroy  
"You know how gennin teams are set up" Jerod asked his vessel  
"No" Naruto sated  
"Well it is 2 guy and a girls" Jerod said as he fixed himself a drink  
"Let me guess my female teammate." Naruto said slightly surprised  
"Bingo" Jerod said smiling  
"I also need you to put me back into my 5'7" form with my upgrades" Naruto told his demon teacher  
"Come on your body can only take 5 of these changes at the most." Jerod inform his jailer  
"Yeah at least this way I won't be 2ft taller than the next person in my class." Naruto said  
"Alright just go to sleep and it will be done." Jerod said as Naruto left that part of his mind to go to the dream part.

Waking up Naruto hopped out of bed and into the shower. After the shower Naruto back into his room get his purple suit with the gold fur and all the accessories including the chain that said "The Huge Ass Chain". After successfully getting dressed he made 11 clones and told 10 to go to Ayame's house and help her move her things to his place. The 11th clone was told to go to the bank and get Tenchi's money. Running back into his room here grabbed his Nin-pod and 10 buds of blueberry out of the closet full, his clones had brought back. Making another clone he told this one to go around to stores to find the right kind of blunt paper. Having everything he needed head out to the academy.  
"Hey Jerod what song should I play first" Naruto asked the demon  
"How do you feel" Jerod asked the blonde ninja  
"Excited and can't wait to get my blunt paper." Naruto said ¼ of the way to the school by then  
"I Get High by Styles P." Jerod said knowing the feeling. Searching thru the Nin-pod Naruto found the song and press play (Cue I get high YouTube it if you want). Blasting the music Naruto made it to the academy in what seem like 2 seconds. Making his way into the building he walked to his class. Opening the door he looked to see that there were only 4 people in there: Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino.  
"Who the hell are you and why do you reek of blue berry" Kiba asked seeing the tall figure in the flamboyant Purple and gold. Shino looked over, his normal sign for intrigued Choji also looked over eating his chip  
"Don't care was all Shikamaru" Said as he laid his head down  
"I am A Pimp Named Kitsune." Naruto said looking at the dog user even though Kiba couldn't tell because of the glasses.  
"Well nice to meet you Kitsune-san" Shino said in a non emotional way  
"No it is A Pimp Named Kitsune" Naruto said annoyed  
"But that is what he said Kitsune" Choji said in between bites.  
"No it is A Pimp Named Kitsune." Naruto said getting slightly agitated  
""That what we said Kitsune" Kiba said trying to make his point  
"No say it with me now A Pimp Named Kitsune, A Pimp Named Kitsune."  
"Damn it that what we have been saying" Kiba said starting to lose his cool  
"Damn will all of you shut up his name is A Pimp Named Kitsune that is his whole name." Shikamaru said annoyed that these people where cutting down his nap time.  
"Thank you" Naruto said having finally found someone who understood what he was trying to say. With that crisis averted he took a seat on against the wall on the top row of a 5 row desk setup. After 2 minutes of relaxing his clone had come back with his blunt roll. Wasting no time Naruto started to roll the blunt.  
When he was finished he asked "Anybody mind if I smoke. " Waiting for the answer which all came back no he lit blunt.  
"Ok kid before this gets to good put on some Kid Cudi" Jerod said Naruto looked thru the Nin-pod and new this blunt was going to last and went to play list.  
"Damn man what is that?"Kiba asked holding his nose  
"A blunt" Naruto said  
"Blunt?" Kiba asked  
"Special kind of cigarette. I'll sell you one for $25" Naruto said blowing a chimney like amount of smoke out.  
"Why should I buy that?" Kiba asked not seeing where he was going with his statement  
"It's blueberry" Naruto said trying to convinced the dog user  
"No" Kiba said trying not to pass out from the overwhelming smell of blueberry  
"Oh well Shikamaru wake up and try this" Kitsune yelled at the sleeping boy.  
"What now" he said even more annoyed than before. Using his super speed he was sitting in the chair beside Shikamaru in .075 seconds. Handing the shadow user the half user blunt. Taking a medium length drag from it before handing it back. Within seconds Shikamaru was in heaven on a cloud ironically still watching clouds go by over his head and he felt like nothing could have had him more relaxed.  
"I will take 5" Shikamaru said jumping up and pulling out 100 dollars.  
"Do you want those in blunt or bud form?" Naruto asked the shadow user  
"Huh" Shikamaru asked  
"Blount form is this all you can do is smoke it but if I give you the bud you can put it in baked goods, use it in tea, and vaporize it." Naruto explained to the lazy ninja. Thinking it over he had his answer.  
"I will take 3 blunts and 2 buds" Shikamaru said  
"Here you go" Naruto said having rolled 2 blunts for himself later on. Grabbing the bill he put in right in his weed pocket. "Need a light?" Naruto asked. Shaking his head yes Naruto pumped a little fire chakra to his finger and a flame appeared. Holding the end of the blunt over the flame until it lit Shikamaru sat back down.  
"How do you know my name." Shikamaru asked inhale more blueberry kush.  
"Shika you don't know me I'm hurt" Naruto said as he pulled down his shades and showed Shikamaru his whole new shade of blue eye.  
"Naruto?!" Shikamaru shouted  
"What!" Choji and Kiba shouted back at the realization of who that was. Shino just sat there he had his suspicions.  
"Yep the one and only" Naruto said giving his signature fox grin  
"What happened to you?" Choji asked getting over the initial shock.  
"Bloodline" Naruto said knowing that in this village it was the easiest way to lie about where you got your power from.  
"What does it do" Kiba asked still not believing it was Naruto  
"Super speed and strength along with the main elemental chakras" Naruto said while forcing wind chakra to his palm to for a 6 inch tornado to appear.  
"Well you better keep that way from the Uchiha" Shikamaru said still enjoying his blunt.  
"Not really for my technique you have to have that type of chakra to do it. Most Uchiha have fire and since there are only 2 left they can only copy that. But then again all my technique us a combo of Nin and taijutsu. "Naruto said pondering his style.  
After 5 minutes of small talk and moved back to his seat. By that time there was already a 2 foot thick layer of blueberry kush smoke on the ceiling this was bad because the ceiling was only 15ft high. To make matter worse everyone else who was graduating came into the smoke filled room to find 5 laid back guys just relaxing. Naruto and Shikamaru the most relax from the delicious blunts they had followed by Shino, Kiba, and Choji from second had weed inhalation. Hell even Akumaru was high. Most of the people had to run out of the room as soon as entering it because of the smoke.  
Just then coming to was the mc of the graduation ceremony one Iruka Umino.  
'What is going on up there' Iruka thought as he saw several students running out of the room coiffing and wheezing. Getting to his class room the smell of blueberry hit him in before he got within 5ft of the door. Opening the door Iruka could only say one thing  
"What the hell" Iruka said as he ran to the window and opened it. "Ok who is responsible for this Iruka asked using his infamous big head jutsu.  
"Man calm down." Naruto said still higher than the fabled moon sage  
"Do I know you?" Iruka said slightly cautious of the stranger  
"Screw it I don't feel like talking. Naruto, bloodline, new gear." Naruto said answering all of Iruka's questions in one sentence.  
"Ok everyone come in I have to announce teams" Iruka said satisfied with Naruto's answer. Waiting a little longer for the smoke to clear the new gennin class poured in. Hinata saw Naruto at the top and sat by him.  
"Hi Master." Hinata said blushing  
"Hey Hinata, how is your ass" Naruto said looking at his first bitch  
"The doctor said that I should refrain from what I was doing for about 2 weeks" See answered his question quickly.  
"Hinata I want you to introduce me to your sister one day ok." Naruto said finishing his blunt  
"Yes master" She said wondering why he wanted to meet her sister  
The door to the class room opened and the proud baby dicked Uchiha walked in and sat in the same seat just one row in front of Naruto . As soon as Sasuke walked in he was followed by closely by the self proclaimed co-presidents of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club: Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Naruto only had one thought  
'Damn her come the bitch club president' Naruto said dreading them while they came near him  
"Did you just say bitch as in woman who needs to get 69ft pole out of her pussy and ass."  
"Yeah" Naruto said afraid of where this conversation was gonna go  
"You know what cures bitch syndrome." Jerod asked  
"No what" Naruto said curious  
"A nice deep dicking" Jerod said smiling  
"So should I get them know or later" Naruto asked his teacher  
"Wait and see you have a 2/3 chance of one of them being on your team" Jerod assured the blonde. The bitches keep talking about who was first thru the door and who was going to sit by Sasuke. Ino tripped Sakura, while Sakura was down Ino moved as fast as she could to take the seat besides Sasuke.  
"Ha take that billboard brow."Ino said as she had taken the seat  
"Damn you Ino-pig." Sakura said as she had flames in her eye now recovered and standing on the end row. "Hey you fag in the purple move"  
"Call me a fag one more time, bitch." Naruto said slightly mad  
"F-A-G" she sounded out. Naruto move so fast that it seemed he was in two places 2 places: at his desk and holding Sakura by her throat, her feet dangling 2ft from the ground.  
"Told you not to fuck with me bitch" Naruto said pumping Jerod's chakra into his throat making it sound like it came from past the 9th level of hell. Everyone was slightly scared as they hear the voice and all the heat was sucked out of the room, it was so cold you could see steam coming off of everyone. Sakura on the other hand was literally scared shitless as she really did piss and shit herself. Disgusted by the pool of golden liquid that was pooling close to his shoes. Naruto then threw her across the room to the door which she broke as she hit it and continued to roll into the hall way. Going back to his seat Naruto took out his last blunt to calm his nerves. Seeing that ever one was quiet and really wanting to change the subject Iruka quickly started talking to the class about being a ninja. (Yadda yadda he gives long speech then separates them into teams same as in canon.) By end of this Sakura had ran home took a shower and came back sitting as far away from the blonde pimp.  
"See I told ya you would be own one of their teams."Jerod said  
"Well once again your right" Naruto said think of all the time he was wrong  
"Now everyone I just want to say be careful out there and at least one of you become a legend." Iruka said thinking about how his name would sound if her where called Iruka Umino Teacher of Legends. Naruto grabbed Hinata and sat her on his lap, gently nibbled on her ear before saying "Meet me at my place at six".  
After the conclusion of the speech and team announcements the jonnin that were already there took their students. Waiting for Kakashi Naruto started to get board so he made a clone that ran to his house and got his tea pot teabags and sugar. Using his water chakra he filled the pot with water and his final two buds. Using fire chakra he held the tea pot in his hand. 5 seconds later the pot was at the boiling. Putting the tea pot down he grabbed his cup and pours himself a cup. Taking a sip of the tea Naruto was amazed this damn delicious.  
Taking a few more sips Naruto shouted "Damn why don't they make blueberry tea."Making 3 more cups Naruto was happy to be waiting. But all good things have to come to an end as Kakashi made into the room  
"Meet me on the roof" the silver haired ninja said. Naruto did the teleportation jutsu and arrived on the roof before Kakashi who took the stairs. Wait until all his students where present Kakashi started talking  
"We since we're all here let tell introduce ourselves I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake I'm 26 and my like you don't need to know same goes for my dislikes, and I currently don't have any dreams." The jonnin said Sakura face faulted while Sasuke just look mad at the world. "Ok you next pinkie"  
"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke, my dislikes are Naruto-baka , and my dream is to marry Sasuke." The pinkette said giggling thru some parts of it  
"Ok your turn Mr. Eggplant" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto  
"My name is A Pimp Named Kitsune, my likes are ramen, girls with fat asses, and sex. My dislikes are bitches the kind that bitch and moan all day and baby dicked I'm better than you because I come from a clan closet homos. My dream is to become the greatest and first pimpin Hokage."  
"Ok your turn duck ass" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha , I have few likes, I have many dislike, my dream is to kill a certain someone"  
'Great we have a bitch/fan girl, an X-factor, and an avenger. Kami help me.' "ok well everyone come to train ground 15 tomorrow at 8 in the morning and don't ear anything toy will just throw it up." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto having no nead to be with his team deside to expirement and put fire chakra into the teleportion jutsu. He disapeared in an inferno of flames to his house

Thx for read and remember to review and vote  
Thx Jay Black


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long break guys i went to get my hair dreaded and started playing madden but thenfound backbreaker and orgasmed uponplayit it. Wel rember to keep reiviewing and vote. Thx goes out to Takai153 for reminding me that ileft out tayuga  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Waking up Naruto saw that both girls had left his side. Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. After he was done in the bathroom he came to his closet and pulled out his black suit with the white fur since he might need to be stealthy for when he went to the training grounds. After his clothes where on Naruto made it to the kitchen. Sitting at the table he went thru a mental list of things he needed. No sooner than he made it to the second item, Ayame brought a big bowl of shrimp ramen to the table.  
"Good morning Master." Ayame says as she hands him chopsticks  
"Morning Ayame" Naruto says finishing his check list. "Where's Hinata?"  
"She left she said she had to be to her team meeting." Ayame said sitting across from him  
Looking at the clock Naruto see that he has 45 minutes till 8.  
"Tell me Ayame what do you know about Kakashi Hatake" Naruto said as he ate some of the delicious ramen  
"The ninja with the Silver hair?" The ramen chef asked  
"Yeah" Naruto confirmed  
"Well from what I heard he is normally late to everything one ninja complained about how he was 3 hours late for something he planned." Ayame told the blond pimp  
"Well I guess that means I have until 10:45 to leave, but I can take a nap there." Naruto said thinking of his options  
"Do you want more" Ayame asked reaching for his plate  
"No I'm about to leave, but first…" he said as he reappeared behind Ayame and forced her to bend over. Luckily for him the only thing she had on was a big t-shirt. Pulling the shirt above her hips he exposed her still red ass and pussy.  
"Master please I'm still sore." Ayame tried to plead with her master alas it fell on deaf ears as she felt his massive head on her rose bud. He then spread her ass cheeks even more before he rammed his whole length in to her extremely over used and abused hole. Ayame was in heaven and hell at the same time as his dick felt good six inches in but 7+ it was still ripping even though he had stretched her out. Loving the feeling of her still some how tight hole Naruto put water and lightning chakra in to his dick to lube it and make Ayame's ass twitch all over the place. Ayame could not believe what was happening to her as Naruto pushed even harder into her ass to get from 15 inches in to 16, 17, and 18 inches. Ayame could feel this untouched part of her asshole rip as the huge invader kept going in and out. Naruto was surprised too, as he could get even farther into her ass. The deeper he went the tighter she got as he knew he was about to blow his load. Forcing his dick to go 18 in. in he let it erupt into her battered intestines. Ayame had recently fallen in love with the warm feeling that over took her when Naruto came inside her and squirted her juices all down he legs and on to the table. Naruto pulled out only to see Ayame's ass gaping wide open, looking down into her ass Naruto realized he could not see his cum.  
"Damn I must have gotten really deep I can't even see my cum." Naruto said looking at the huge whole in front of him  
"I can feel it though" she says as she can still feel her ass gapping wide enough to where an ordinary man would not hit the sides.  
"Well Ayame I'm off" he said as he left his apartment and ran towards the training ground.

Arriving to the training grounds Naruto see that he is first to arrive  
"Well kid what are going to do" Jerod asked  
"Well I'm going to send some clones the library to read about different jutsus and elemental control, while I take a nap" Naruto says as make 50 clones and stretches out a make a soft earth pillow.  
"Fine by me." Jerod says as he lays down in his kage sized bed  
After 15 minutes pass before Naruto is woken up by shrieking and plows to his abs  
"Wake up you flamboyant fag!" Sakura shouts as she hits him  
"Ok that is it bitch you gettin wat was coming to you" Naruto says as he grabs her by the arm and disappears. The only witness, Sasuke, could care less about what he saw as he thought of a Rude Goldberg way to kill his brother involving play-ninja Miss Kohona, a hammer, and a dildo.  
Naruto had brought Sakura deep into the forest of fire county so deep that it would take Might Gai and Rock Lee at least ½ the day to find them.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing." she says as Naruto had let her go when he got to the spot  
"I'm tired of you bitch" Naruto says as he back hands her so hard her feet come a foot off the ground and she flies back a yard. Walking over to he still gazed body Naruto takes a kunai from his clothes and cuts her clothes straight down the middle. Ripping of the clothes Naruto see her A-cup breast small ass, and cherry shaped pubes. Pulling out his dick he put it at her mouth.  
"Suck it and if you bite I will not only rape you but I will remove your breast and cut out your pussy while you are awake" Naruto said while pushing Jerod's chakra into his voice box and eyes. Sakura could tell just by the look in his eyes he was dead serious so she looked at the colossal job ahead of her. She takes the head of his limp dick into her mouth and begin to suck on it. Moments later his 15 inch dick was hard and as luck would have it his now erect head was all her small mouth could take.  
"Take all of it bitch, I know people in your family don't have a gag reflex so get to it." Naruto said. Sakura ace was now gone and she knew that she had to get it all down but knew it would not fit in her mouth. Sakura struggled for 20 seconds to only get 2 more inches into her mouth. Tired of her feeble attempts Naruto grabbed her head and rammed his 15 meat into her throat almost dislocating her jaw.  
"Damn I'm glad you don't have a gag reflex" Naruto said as his dick completely filled her throat. Pumping her throat for 2 minutes Naruto say that Sakura was just about to pass out. He quickly pulled his dick out and lined it up with her small pussy.  
"Naruto please stop there is now way that is going to fit" Sakura says crying  
"Oh hell no this is for all the times you where a bitch to me" Naruto said as he force the tip of his head into her virgin sanctuary.  
"Please" Sakura begged as she could feel her pussy ripping from just the tip.  
"No" Naruto said as he filled her pussy and womb in one thrust, tearing her vagina. Sakura lost control of her bladder and sprayed the ground with her golden liquid before letting out a scream that was so loud that people all the way back in Kohona. "Damn just 8 inches, but then again I can barely move. " He said as he stared thrusting in an out of her making sure to put fire chakra in his dick to make all the liquid evaporate of his dick and make her fuck more painful. Sakura tried to scream but was in pain that her body could not focus enough to make the sound.  
"Now understand something bitch" Naruto said as he fucked her harder. "I own you. You will do as I say when I say it no questions asked. You will call me master."  
"Never" Sakura managed to squeak out as Naruto did one powerful thrust and deposited his seed, flooding her womb and pussy in one squirt.  
"Oh well I was hoping to I wouldn't have to do this." Naruto said as he lined up his still hard member up to her cherry pink rose bud.  
"Naruto please I'm begging you don't." Sakura cried harder than before  
"Still no" Naruto said as he plowed his whole length into her entirely too small hole. Needless to say her asshole ripped almost as bad as Hinata's had. Sakura brain could only register pain and more pain times pain to the power of pain with a side of pain. Naruto's mind on the other hand was flat out enjoying himself. After 5 minutes of his anal destruction campaign Naruto knew what is finally was going to be.  
+Shadow Clone Jutsu+ Naruto said as a clone appeared to his right and got under Sakura to line himself up with her already full ass.  
"Please no" Was all Sakura could say as the equally large head of the rod somehow made it way inside her hole.  
"Damn this is going to be a tight fit." The clone said  
"How said it would fit" Naruto said as he forced his meat balls deep in the pink bitch. After he was all the way in his clone started to work the rest of his dick in. Sakura mind was now blank with pain as her ass ripped completely.  
"Man why can we get in so easily" The clone asked  
"Her ass ripped" Naruto says as he starts plowing her now fucked up hole. Seeing what his boss was doing the clone started following suit. With both of their members buried into Sakura's ass they knew they were both going to blow. With one final thrust they sent their members as deep as her ass would allow and left 2 gallons of their seed. With that done the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Now I want you to go back to your house an get new clothes and meet at the training grounds"  
"Yes master" was all she said as she said as she laid there cum pouring out of both her bleeding holes while crying.  
"Good girl" Naruto said as he teleported to Sakura's house. Walking in Naruto sat on the couch while Sakura went up to her room and got a towel and a new outfit.  
Where do you think you're going with that towel  
"To take a shower" she said softly  
"I believe I told you just to get new clothes.  
"But I" Was all Sakura could say as Naruto's hand smacked her ass hard with his hand. Sakura could only fall to her knees as the pain on her left ass cheek was in unbearable stinging pain.  
"Now just change your clothes or else I will make 2 clones and we will see how far your pussy can stretch." Naruto said walking back to the couch and sitting. Sakura knew that it would make her ass ripping look like accidently cutting the water on too hot when you got in the shower compared to her pussy ripping. Quickly she got a pair of panties and an made a pad out of 46 sheets of toilet paper so his cum and her blood would not leak thru.  
Ready  
"Yes master" she said as Naruto did the hand signs for teleportation jutsu.  
Arriving at the training ground Naruto looks at the sun a makes it out to be 10:45. Sitting down and making another earth pillow Naruto went to continue his power nap from earlier while Sakura just sat on her knees beside him. Right on time (Kakashi time at least)Kakashi arrives  
"So everyone ready for your gennin exam" Kakashi said with his patent pending eye smile.  
"But we already took the test"  
"That was a skill exam this is the test to make sure you can handle being a gennin. All you have to do is get these bells from me before noon. If you fail you get sent back to the academy and can never be a ninja again."  
"Why are there only 2 bells"  
"One of you won't pass"  
"What you can send us back to the academy"  
"Yes I can I have failed every group I have ever had."  
"Damn enough talking can we start already" Naruto said slightly agitated  
"Fine as soon as I set this clock" Kakashi said as he pulled out a clock and set it for noon. "GO" He yelled with that Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the forest with Naruto standing up and stretching.  
"Ok Jerod any ideas" Naruto asked taking in his surroundings  
"Yeah he has the Sharingan in his covered eye and he could be a real contender for the next Hokage." Jerod inform the blonde  
"So I can't beat him" Naruto asked  
"You can just use my chakra and put it in your eyes for super slow mo and remember the basics of Pimp-Fu." Jerod coach to him  
"Ok." Naruto said taking in the information  
"Be careful though if you put too much of my chakra into your eye you will get the Sharingan." Jerod warned the boy  
"That a bad thing how" Naruto asked as he got ready  
"No not really just though I would give you the warning "Jerod said. With his plan ready Naruto slipped into the basic Pimp-Fu stance( just an altered boxing form with the right foot back and the left are and right arm up around chest level with the right hand wandering)  
"Hope you're ready" Naruto said as he disappeared only to reappear with a fist flying towards Kakashi gut. Kakashi was lost for words and thought as he hit the ground and skidded 5 ft. The dead last of the class had just hit him, Kakashi Hatake The Copycat ninja Son of the White Fang. Kakashi hopped back up and hiked his head band up to reveal his Sharingan.  
"Let's see you do that again" The jonnin said getting into a defensive stance  
Gladly he says as her forces Jerod's chakra into his eyes giving him the 3rd level of the eye.  
"What the hell" Was all Kakashi could say as Naruto launched a barrage of kicks and punches. He was moving too fast that all Kakashi could see was a vague gray blur.  
+Shadow Clone Jutsu+ Naruto said before 7 clones appeared "Ok guys you know what to do." Naruto said as he said down on a nearby stump. The clones all rushed Kakashi and where each using an element with to using super speed and strength. Kakashi was able to avoid most of the strikes at first but then the toll of using his eye caught up with him. The Fire clone attacked him directly with several fire laces punches he managed to dodge but still got burned by them. Midway thru the fire assault the earth clone came in hitting Kakashi in the shoulder fracturing or breaking all of the bones in the area. Then thing got worse for Kakashi as the water clone came and had blades of water coming off his hands started to jab the jonnin. The super speed clone made it behind him and delivered 100 punches to his back. The wind clone came and hit him with blows that pushed him back each time. Then the lightning clone came and didn't have to hit him directly as the water from the other clone lined the strike straight for him, the super strength clone was last and hit him right in the chest making him fly back.  
Sasuke was emotional piss and physically had pissed himself as he saw that the dead last and his teacher both had his clan's eye and the dead last could do to a jonnin  
Sakura was scared too she would have pissed herself if it wasn't for her early activity with Naruto that left her bladder empty.  
Kakashi was beyond surprised damn near coming up with a new world to describe his shock. Not only was he beaten but his body was nearly out of commission, and the only thought he had was what the hell kind of dead last was this Hokage dead last maybe.  
"Hey Kakashi do we pass" Naruto asked looking board on the stump  
"No I still have the bells" he says as he goes to grab the bells but finds they are missing "What the hell where are they" Looking up he sees that Naruto has to gold balls by strings  
"It was really easy to get these, my water clone cut the string then my wind clone blew the bells a safe distance before my speed clone brought them to me." Naruto inform the scarecrow ninja  
"Well then I guess you pass" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he unsteadily got up and started walking back to the village.  
"Wait who doesn't pass" Sakura asked as she stepped out of her hiding place  
"You all do you knew Naruto could handle it and let him do so therefore you know teamwork" Kakashi said as he walk out off vision range of the new gennin team  
"Well Sakura lets go home." Naruto says as he starts to walk away  
"Yes master" she said as she followed him leaving a possibly gay pissed Sasuke behind.  
"Master when you said home did you mean my house or yours?" The pinkette ask  
"Hold on let me check" He says as he pulls out a small two way radio out of his jacket. "Hard hat progress report."  
"We have finished your room and we have finished two rooms and the basement" The clone from yesterday said  
"Perfect thanks, +Shadow clone jutsu+" Naruto said as 10 clones appeared before them. "Sakura take them to your house and pack everything you want to take with you are moving in with me."  
"What about my parents?" Sakura asked  
"You're a ninja now therefore an adult so they can't really object." Naruto explained to his pink hair bitch  
"Ok"she said as she took the clones to her house feeling where her ass had ripped and was still bleeding with every step  
Making 20 more clones Naruto sent on half of them to Tenten's and the other half to Hinata's. Knowing that Hinata's father would practically give male birth hearing the news about his relationship with his daughter Naruto made a plan and headed toward the Hyugga district.

Thx for reading and rember to review and vote.  
Thx Jay Black


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Sorry for the long break guys i went to get my hair dreaded and started playing madden but thenfound backbreaker and orgasmed uponplayit it. Wel rember to keep reiviewing and vote. Thx goes out to Takai153 for reminding me that ileft out tayuga  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Waking up Naruto saw that both girls had left his side. Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. After he was done in the bathroom he came to his closet and pulled out his black suit with the white fur since he might need to be stealthy for when he went to the training grounds. After his clothes where on Naruto made it to the kitchen. Sitting at the table he went thru a mental list of things he needed. No sooner than he made it to the second item, Ayame brought a big bowl of shrimp ramen to the table.  
"Good morning Master." Ayame says as she hands him chopsticks  
"Morning Ayame" Naruto says finishing his check list. "Where's Hinata?"  
"She left she said she had to be to her team meeting." Ayame said sitting across from him  
Looking at the clock Naruto see that he has 45 minutes till 8.  
"Tell me Ayame what do you know about Kakashi Hatake" Naruto said as he ate some of the delicious ramen  
"The ninja with the Silver hair?" The ramen chef asked  
"Yeah" Naruto confirmed  
"Well from what I heard he is normally late to everything one ninja complained about how he was 3 hours late for something he planned." Ayame told the blond pimp  
"Well I guess that means I have until 10:45 to leave, but I can take a nap there." Naruto said thinking of his options  
"Do you want more" Ayame asked reaching for his plate  
"No I'm about to leave, but first…" he said as he reappeared behind Ayame and forced her to bend over. Luckily for him the only thing she had on was a big t-shirt. Pulling the shirt above her hips he exposed her still red ass and pussy.  
"Master please I'm still sore." Ayame tried to plead with her master alas it fell on deaf ears as she felt his massive head on her rose bud. He then spread her ass cheeks even more before he rammed his whole length in to her extremely over used and abused hole. Ayame was in heaven and hell at the same time as his dick felt good six inches in but 7+ it was still ripping even though he had stretched her out. Loving the feeling of her still some how tight hole Naruto put water and lightning chakra in to his dick to lube it and make Ayame's ass twitch all over the place. Ayame could not believe what was happening to her as Naruto pushed even harder into her ass to get from 15 inches in to 16, 17, and 18 inches. Ayame could feel this untouched part of her asshole rip as the huge invader kept going in and out. Naruto was surprised too, as he could get even farther into her ass. The deeper he went the tighter she got as he knew he was about to blow his load. Forcing his dick to go 18 in. in he let it erupt into her battered intestines. Ayame had recently fallen in love with the warm feeling that over took her when Naruto came inside her and squirted her juices all down he legs and on to the table. Naruto pulled out only to see Ayame's ass gaping wide open, looking down into her ass Naruto realized he could not see his cum.  
"Damn I must have gotten really deep I can't even see my cum." Naruto said looking at the huge whole in front of him  
"I can feel it though" she says as she can still feel her ass gapping wide enough to where an ordinary man would not hit the sides.  
"Well Ayame I'm off" he said as he left his apartment and ran towards the training ground.

Arriving to the training grounds Naruto see that he is first to arrive  
"Well kid what are going to do" Jerod asked  
"Well I'm going to send some clones the library to read about different jutsus and elemental control, while I take a nap" Naruto says as make 50 clones and stretches out a make a soft earth pillow.  
"Fine by me." Jerod says as he lays down in his kage sized bed  
After 15 minutes pass before Naruto is woken up by shrieking and plows to his abs  
"Wake up you flamboyant fag!" Sakura shouts as she hits him  
"Ok that is it bitch you gettin wat was coming to you" Naruto says as he grabs her by the arm and disappears. The only witness, Sasuke, could care less about what he saw as he thought of a Rude Goldberg way to kill his brother involving play-ninja Miss Kohona, a hammer, and a dildo.  
Naruto had brought Sakura deep into the forest of fire county so deep that it would take Might Gai and Rock Lee at least ½ the day to find them.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing." she says as Naruto had let her go when he got to the spot  
"I'm tired of you bitch" Naruto says as he back hands her so hard her feet come a foot off the ground and she flies back a yard. Walking over to he still gazed body Naruto takes a kunai from his clothes and cuts her clothes straight down the middle. Ripping of the clothes Naruto see her A-cup breast small ass, and cherry shaped pubes. Pulling out his dick he put it at her mouth.  
"Suck it and if you bite I will not only rape you but I will remove your breast and cut out your pussy while you are awake" Naruto said while pushing Jerod's chakra into his voice box and eyes. Sakura could tell just by the look in his eyes he was dead serious so she looked at the colossal job ahead of her. She takes the head of his limp dick into her mouth and begin to suck on it. Moments later his 15 inch dick was hard and as luck would have it his now erect head was all her small mouth could take.  
"Take all of it bitch, I know people in your family don't have a gag reflex so get to it." Naruto said. Sakura ace was now gone and she knew that she had to get it all down but knew it would not fit in her mouth. Sakura struggled for 20 seconds to only get 2 more inches into her mouth. Tired of her feeble attempts Naruto grabbed her head and rammed his 15 meat into her throat almost dislocating her jaw.  
"Damn I'm glad you don't have a gag reflex" Naruto said as his dick completely filled her throat. Pumping her throat for 2 minutes Naruto say that Sakura was just about to pass out. He quickly pulled his dick out and lined it up with her small pussy.  
"Naruto please stop there is now way that is going to fit" Sakura says crying  
"Oh hell no this is for all the times you where a bitch to me" Naruto said as he force the tip of his head into her virgin sanctuary.  
"Please" Sakura begged as she could feel her pussy ripping from just the tip.  
"No" Naruto said as he filled her pussy and womb in one thrust, tearing her vagina. Sakura lost control of her bladder and sprayed the ground with her golden liquid before letting out a scream that was so loud that people all the way back in Kohona. "Damn just 8 inches, but then again I can barely move. " He said as he stared thrusting in an out of her making sure to put fire chakra in his dick to make all the liquid evaporate of his dick and make her fuck more painful. Sakura tried to scream but was in pain that her body could not focus enough to make the sound.  
"Now understand something bitch" Naruto said as he fucked her harder. "I own you. You will do as I say when I say it no questions asked. You will call me master."  
"Never" Sakura managed to squeak out as Naruto did one powerful thrust and deposited his seed, flooding her womb and pussy in one squirt.  
"Oh well I was hoping to I wouldn't have to do this." Naruto said as he lined up his still hard member up to her cherry pink rose bud.  
"Naruto please I'm begging you don't." Sakura cried harder than before  
"Still no" Naruto said as he plowed his whole length into her entirely too small hole. Needless to say her asshole ripped almost as bad as Hinata's had. Sakura brain could only register pain and more pain times pain to the power of pain with a side of pain. Naruto's mind on the other hand was flat out enjoying himself. After 5 minutes of his anal destruction campaign Naruto knew what is finally was going to be.  
+Shadow Clone Jutsu+ Naruto said as a clone appeared to his right and got under Sakura to line himself up with her already full ass.  
"Please no" Was all Sakura could say as the equally large head of the rod somehow made it way inside her hole.  
"Damn this is going to be a tight fit." The clone said  
"How said it would fit" Naruto said as he forced his meat balls deep in the pink bitch. After he was all the way in his clone started to work the rest of his dick in. Sakura mind was now blank with pain as her ass ripped completely.  
"Man why can we get in so easily" The clone asked  
"Her ass ripped" Naruto says as he starts plowing her now fucked up hole. Seeing what his boss was doing the clone started following suit. With both of their members buried into Sakura's ass they knew they were both going to blow. With one final thrust they sent their members as deep as her ass would allow and left 2 gallons of their seed. With that done the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Now I want you to go back to your house an get new clothes and meet at the training grounds"  
"Yes master" was all she said as she said as she laid there cum pouring out of both her bleeding holes while crying.  
"Good girl" Naruto said as he teleported to Sakura's house. Walking in Naruto sat on the couch while Sakura went up to her room and got a towel and a new outfit.  
Where do you think you're going with that towel  
"To take a shower" she said softly  
"I believe I told you just to get new clothes.  
"But I" Was all Sakura could say as Naruto's hand smacked her ass hard with his hand. Sakura could only fall to her knees as the pain on her left ass cheek was in unbearable stinging pain.  
"Now just change your clothes or else I will make 2 clones and we will see how far your pussy can stretch." Naruto said walking back to the couch and sitting. Sakura knew that it would make her ass ripping look like accidently cutting the water on too hot when you got in the shower compared to her pussy ripping. Quickly she got a pair of panties and an made a pad out of 46 sheets of toilet paper so his cum and her blood would not leak thru.  
Ready  
"Yes master" she said as Naruto did the hand signs for teleportation jutsu.  
Arriving at the training ground Naruto looks at the sun a makes it out to be 10:45. Sitting down and making another earth pillow Naruto went to continue his power nap from earlier while Sakura just sat on her knees beside him. Right on time (Kakashi time at least)Kakashi arrives  
"So everyone ready for your gennin exam" Kakashi said with his patent pending eye smile.  
"But we already took the test"  
"That was a skill exam this is the test to make sure you can handle being a gennin. All you have to do is get these bells from me before noon. If you fail you get sent back to the academy and can never be a ninja again."  
"Why are there only 2 bells"  
"One of you won't pass"  
"What you can send us back to the academy"  
"Yes I can I have failed every group I have ever had."  
"Damn enough talking can we start already" Naruto said slightly agitated  
"Fine as soon as I set this clock" Kakashi said as he pulled out a clock and set it for noon. "GO" He yelled with that Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the forest with Naruto standing up and stretching.  
"Ok Jerod any ideas" Naruto asked taking in his surroundings  
"Yeah he has the Sharingan in his covered eye and he could be a real contender for the next Hokage." Jerod inform the blonde  
"So I can't beat him" Naruto asked  
"You can just use my chakra and put it in your eyes for super slow mo and remember the basics of Pimp-Fu." Jerod coach to him  
"Ok." Naruto said taking in the information  
"Be careful though if you put too much of my chakra into your eye you will get the Sharingan." Jerod warned the boy  
"That a bad thing how" Naruto asked as he got ready  
"No not really just though I would give you the warning "Jerod said. With his plan ready Naruto slipped into the basic Pimp-Fu stance( just an altered boxing form with the right foot back and the left are and right arm up around chest level with the right hand wandering)  
"Hope you're ready" Naruto said as he disappeared only to reappear with a fist flying towards Kakashi gut. Kakashi was lost for words and thought as he hit the ground and skidded 5 ft. The dead last of the class had just hit him, Kakashi Hatake The Copycat ninja Son of the White Fang. Kakashi hopped back up and hiked his head band up to reveal his Sharingan.  
"Let's see you do that again" The jonnin said getting into a defensive stance  
Gladly he says as her forces Jerod's chakra into his eyes giving him the 3rd level of the eye.  
"What the hell" Was all Kakashi could say as Naruto launched a barrage of kicks and punches. He was moving too fast that all Kakashi could see was a vague gray blur.  
+Shadow Clone Jutsu+ Naruto said before 7 clones appeared "Ok guys you know what to do." Naruto said as he said down on a nearby stump. The clones all rushed Kakashi and where each using an element with to using super speed and strength. Kakashi was able to avoid most of the strikes at first but then the toll of using his eye caught up with him. The Fire clone attacked him directly with several fire laces punches he managed to dodge but still got burned by them. Midway thru the fire assault the earth clone came in hitting Kakashi in the shoulder fracturing or breaking all of the bones in the area. Then thing got worse for Kakashi as the water clone came and had blades of water coming off his hands started to jab the jonnin. The super speed clone made it behind him and delivered 100 punches to his back. The wind clone came and hit him with blows that pushed him back each time. Then the lightning clone came and didn't have to hit him directly as the water from the other clone lined the strike straight for him, the super strength clone was last and hit him right in the chest making him fly back.  
Sasuke was emotional piss and physically had pissed himself as he saw that the dead last and his teacher both had his clan's eye and the dead last could do to a jonnin  
Sakura was scared too she would have pissed herself if it wasn't for her early activity with Naruto that left her bladder empty.  
Kakashi was beyond surprised damn near coming up with a new world to describe his shock. Not only was he beaten but his body was nearly out of commission, and the only thought he had was what the hell kind of dead last was this Hokage dead last maybe.  
"Hey Kakashi do we pass" Naruto asked looking board on the stump  
"No I still have the bells" he says as he goes to grab the bells but finds they are missing "What the hell where are they" Looking up he sees that Naruto has to gold balls by strings  
"It was really easy to get these, my water clone cut the string then my wind clone blew the bells a safe distance before my speed clone brought them to me." Naruto inform the scarecrow ninja  
"Well then I guess you pass" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he unsteadily got up and started walking back to the village.  
"Wait who doesn't pass" Sakura asked as she stepped out of her hiding place  
"You all do you knew Naruto could handle it and let him do so therefore you know teamwork" Kakashi said as he walk out off vision range of the new gennin team  
"Well Sakura lets go home." Naruto says as he starts to walk away  
"Yes master" she said as she followed him leaving a possibly gay pissed Sasuke behind.  
"Master when you said home did you mean my house or yours?" The pinkette ask  
"Hold on let me check" He says as he pulls out a small two way radio out of his jacket. "Hard hat progress report."  
"We have finished your room and we have finished two rooms and the basement" The clone from yesterday said  
"Perfect thanks, +Shadow clone jutsu+" Naruto said as 10 clones appeared before them. "Sakura take them to your house and pack everything you want to take with you are moving in with me."  
"What about my parents?" Sakura asked  
"You're a ninja now therefore an adult so they can't really object." Naruto explained to his pink hair bitch  
"Ok"she said as she took the clones to her house feeling where her ass had ripped and was still bleeding with every step  
Making 20 more clones Naruto sent on half of them to Tenten's and the other half to Hinata's. Knowing that Hinata's father would practically give male birth hearing the news about his relationship with his daughter Naruto made a plan and headed toward the Hyugga district.

Thx for reading and rember to review and vote.  
Thx Jay Black


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Ok everyone i doing my part by writting more again i need u gus to review it helps me come up with the plot and plot twist. So remmber read review and vote  
I dont own Naruto nor do i make any money from it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS MINOR/UNDERAGE SEX IF U DON LIKE THEN WAIT FO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Arriving at the Hyuuga clan complex the Narutos where greeted by 2 Hyuuga doormen.  
"Hi I'm here to see Hinata" Said Naruto to the guards  
"Sorry we do not have permission to let you in" The guard on the left says  
"Why not" Naruto asked both the men  
"Do you have an appointment or are you a team member." The man on the right asked  
"No" Naruto said bored  
"Then we can let you in" Both guards say. Not really wanting to fuck somebody up Naruto just used his speed to go past them while his clones waited there.  
Walking in to the complex Naruto used his nose to sniff out his tight ass bitch. Making his way to her room he open the door to see her doing weapon inventory  
"Hey Hinata" Naruto says from the door way  
"Hi Master" Was all the surprised Hyuuga could say.  
"Ready to go" Naruto said as he takes a step in  
"Go where" Hinata asked putting down a kunai  
"You're moving in with me" Naruto said taking in the lavender room  
"But my father would" Hinata said before Naruto cut her off  
"Just take me to him." Naruto said as he followed Hinata to Hiashi Hyuuga study  
"Yes Hinata" the head Hyuuga said while reading a scroll  
"Someone is here to see you."  
"Funny no one made an appointment or requested my audience today"  
"Hello Hyuuga-san" Said Naruto  
"Who are you?" The clan head asked slightly shifting in to a defensive pose  
"My name is A Pimp Named Kitsune." Naruto says to the man  
"OK Mr. Kitsune what do?" Hiashi asked before he was cut off  
"No it is A Pimp Named Kitsune." Naruto stated  
"That's what I said, Kitsune" Hiashi said to the fox pimp  
"No A Pimp Named Kitsune." Naruto said really annoyed  
"That is what I'm saying" Hiashi said almost as annoyed  
"No father his name is A Pimp Named Kitsune." Hinata intervene most likely saving her father's life  
"Ok Mr. A Pimp Named Kitsune what is it you want?" He asked  
"Both your daughters" Naruto said flatly  
"WHAT?!" Hiashi yelled not sure what he had just heard  
"I want Hinata and Hanabi, but on second thought I already own Hinata, so I just want Hanabi."  
"How the hell can you own my daughter?" Hiashi said ready to beat the other man to a pulp  
"Easy a ninja is bound by their word and Hinata said that I owned her and everything she own" Naruto said looking at the clan leader. Hiashi was mad as hell but he knew that ninja where bound by their word and the only thing he could do was cut his losses.  
"Fine you can't have Hanabi though"  
"I will make you a deal you and me fight if I win I get Hanabi if you win I give your clan this" Naruto said as he put earth chakra into his hand and made a diamond the size of watermelon. Hiashi was wide eyed seeing the massive gem, it was easily worth half of Kohona.  
"Deal" he said without thinking  
"Ok let go to the court yard" Naruto said as he walk out of the study  
"Hinata go gather everyone" Hiashi said as he followed Naruto to the court yard. 5 minutes later the court yard was filled with over 50 Hyuugas  
"This man wishes to challenge me to a fight if he wins he get Hanabi if I win we get this" Hiashi said as he held up the 80 lb rock. Hiashi announced to every who gasped at the size o the rock while Hanabi looked frightened.  
"Father don't I get a say in this" She said scared off the weirdly dressed man  
"How old are you" Hiashi asked his youngest daughter  
"8" She said quickly  
"Then you're still under my control as a child" Hiashi said with an I told you so face  
"Can we start now?" Naruto asked really ready to get some of the tight ass that was Hanabi  
"Yes first person to knock the other out wins" Hiashi said  
"Ready, Set …. GO" A random shouted as Hiashi rushed Naruto. Turning on his new Sharingan Naruto watched as Hiashi slowly ran towards him. Being partially tired from what he did earlier he decided to end it quickly. Putting wind chakra into the back of his right hand he ran towards Hiashi faster than the Hyuugas could see and back hand him shouting  
"Hurricane Pimpslap" Naruto yelled as he hit the Hyuuga who was immediately engulf in a tornado like cyclone that drove him a foot deep into the wall behind him. The Hyuugas where astonished as their strongest member was embedded into the wall by this stranger who had just one himself a tight little ass to do with as he pleases. Feeling bad for the Hyuuga he threw the diamond at him only to have the heavy object hit him dead center of his left testicle. He was gonna feel that when he woke up. Making another 10 clones Naruto looked at Hanabi.  
"Go pack everything you want to take with you and give to them, they will take you to my place. You too Hinata." Naruto said as he followed Hanabi to her room. Entering her room he saw that see was taking out boxes and giving them to clones that went to her dresser and putting her things into the box. Naruto snuck behind Hanabi and began to fondle her ass. Hanabi let out a moan before turning around.  
"What do you think you're doing" she asked blushing  
"Whatever I want I own you remember." Naruto said as he got back behind her. Hanabi had been taught about a ninja's word and knew that he was right so she just stood there as Naruto now put his hand down the back of her pants and started to knead her large (for her age) ass. Hanabi continued to moan as Naruto tried to get his middle finger up her ass.  
"No please don't" Hanabi said weakly as she had heard some of the branch members talk about how it hurt the first time something went up the too small anuses.  
"Don't worry it won't hurt as long as you relax." Naruto said as he put water chakra on his pinky and brought it to her virgin rosebud. Pushing in slowly Naruto felt like his finger was going to be ripped off at the joint as it made it past her anal ring. Hanabi was in a little pain as the boy's large fingers invader her hole. Pushing his pinky up to the third joint Naruto made Hanabi bend over on to her bed, moaning from the mix of pain and pleasure.  
"Damn I can't wait" Naruto said as he did the hand signs for teleportation jutsu and brought Hanabi to his room. Wasting no time he took the young Hyuuga out of her clothes with his super speed. The next thing the young Hyuuga knew she was sitting on his lap with something huge poking her in her asshole.  
"Naruto what are you about to do" the little girl asked scared  
"Call me Master" Naruto said as he played with her developing breast  
"Master what are you going to do to me?" She asked again  
"Well first I'm going to eat you out then I'm going to take that thing you feel on your ass and put it in your ass or pussy." Naruto said as he looked down at her bare pussy. Hanabi was scared but felt safe in the strong arms that where around her as she moaned from Naruto's hand finding her clit. Taking her off his lap Naruto laid her down on his bed before diving his tongue into her virgin pussy. Hanabi was already having an orgasm as the man's large tongue easily found her g-spot. Naruto could feel her tight pussy clamp down on his tongue but he was too busy enjoying the taste of raspberry that was Hanabi's virgin cunt. After 5 minutes and 3 more Hanabi orgasms Naruto flipped her on her stomach and spread her ass cheeks. Sent his tongue straight for her puckered hole Naruto was not disappointed as he tongue swirled around in the honey flavored cavern that was Hanabi's ass.  
"Must be a sister thing" Naruto thought about the flavor of her ass. Hanabi thought see was in heaven before, but Naruto tongue really wanted her ass so it swirls and licked even deeper than what happened in her pussy. Spending 10 more minutes on her ass Naruto figured it was lubed up enough so he unzipped his pants and pulled out his massive dick. Hanabi had turned around as was close to pissing herself from seeing the this dick that was more than ¼ of her height  
"Hanabi your going to have to endure this it will hurt until I have stretch you out so be ready" He says as he puts chakra into his voice box and brings his head to her inch diameter hole. Pushing hard he is able to get the very tip in but tears her ass worse than Sakura's and Hinata's holes. Hanabi can't help but cry as she knew that she would not be walking soon from the pain coming from her ass. Naruto again pushed this time aided by her blood is able to get his 2 inch long head into her now destroyed ass. Remembering what Naruto said Hanabi managed to just let a small cry out as the extra 2 inches ripped her even further. Thinking about how deep his dick would go in the 4' 3" girl Naruto realized she was going to be in a ass load of pain (pun intended)  
"Hanabi do you want this to be over with fast or slow. If we do fast it will hurt like nothing on this earth, if we do slow it will hurt like nothing on this earth for a while" Naruto said as he loved the feeling of her little girl ass all around his dick  
"Please Master make the pain stop as fast as possible" She said as she could feel the huge foreign thing in her ass.  
"Ok" Naruto said as he thrusted his dick all the way into her tearing her ass to level never before seen on that planet. The pain was so intense that Hanabi could only stay awake using will power afraid of what her master would do if she couldn't get him to go slow. Letting her get as use to his dick a possible Naruto felt the muscles in her ass loosen and her shit meet the tip of his dick. Feeling the tightest thing he could think of Naruto began to thrust his now blood and shit covered dick in her devastated ass. For 1 whole hour Naruto fucked Hanabi in her soon to be useless asshole, cumming only 3 times Naruto had flooded her bowels with 3 gallons of his sperm. Hanabi could not believe how full she felt as she could feel the blood shit and sperm cocktail go deeper and deeper into her intestines making her look like she was 3 months pregnant. Knowing that both of them where tired Naruto opted not to pull out of her and just laid down pulling her 80lb. frame on top of his body while they he went to sleep. Looking down at her pregnant like stomach Hanabi couldn't help but wish she was pregnant and that this blonde who had been so rough yet so gentle was the father, before she let sleep take her.

Again i can stress it enoughtguys review i want to knwo whatu think and feel about my writting and writting style


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Damn braa it done been some time since i last updated but school and hoes and hoes at school make for a time (and balls) drain. But here it is now i really want everyone and they grandma to review and vote PLEASE andTHX Jay Black

I dont own Naruto and make no money from it  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Waking up Naruto feels the weight on his chest and last night memories flood his head.  
"So Jerod who is my next target." Naruto asked awake but eyes still closed  
"Well I have a feeling something is gonna happen within the next 2 month so I think you should just get to know the girls around you." Jerod said vacuming his carpet in his cell  
"Fair enough now if you will excuse me it is time for me to make a certain firework explode" Naruto said as he cut the mental link and looked at Hanabi sleeping peaceful even thought her ass was consider useless in all the countries elemental or not. Keeping her on his dick Naruto carried her to the bath tub.  
"What going on" Hanabi asked as she was woken up by the movement.  
"Just about to take my dick out of you so I can fuck you in your pussy." Naruto says as he pulls his dick out and out came the largest flow of a pinkish brown material Naruto had ever seen. Hanabi had never experienced something like that and she simultaneously came from her pussy and ass, and then pissed herself as she passed out. He stayed there for a full minute until the flow stopped. Looking at his dick he could see blood and shit still one it.  
"Hanabi" Naruto said until she woke up  
"Yes master" Hanabi answered sleeply  
"I want you to lick my dick clean since I know it won't fit in your mouth" Naruto stated  
"Yes master" she said reluctantly as she stuck her tongue out and swipe it over his head. She tasted the metallic flavor of her blood, blueberry of his seed the raspberry of her ass, and the taste of her shit which didn't taste as bad now that she had the other flavors. For 20 minutes Naruto continued to get his dick licked by the young Hyuuga.  
"That enough" He says as he picks her up and take her back to his bed. Laying her on her back Naruto saw that her little pussy was really wet. Diving his tongue in Naruto let it stay long enough for him to taste her raspberry juices.  
"Hanabi have you had your period yet" NAruto asked  
"Yes I just got it a month ago" She respondes  
"Ok" Naruto said as he lined his dick up with her only virgin hole. Teasing her lips with his head he placed it at her opening and pushed till he hit her barrier.  
"Last chance to change your mind" Naruto said lookin at the secound Hyuuga sister  
"No go ahead" She said. Right before Naruto was about to plunge his dick into her virgin snatch something hit him.  
"Wait Hanabi how do you know about sex?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga while thinking about how calm and compliant the 8 years old had been while losing her anal virginity.  
"Well first I heard members of my clan talk about it then I saw you and that ramen waitress. That was also the first time I masturbated"  
'Damn, knew I should've have closed the back door' Naruto recalled his earlier action with Ayame. Lowering herself Naruto was caught off guard when he felt his head hit her barrier. Not wanting to disappoint Naruto lightly thrusted into her too small cunt. Making her a woman Hanabi let out loud cry. Knowing that this was going to be the tightest and most painful (for her) fuck Naruto gave her time to get as used to the length. For the next 5 minutes Naruto would push another inch of his dick as far as it would go until he had only 6 inches in. Looking at Hanabi Naruto could see his dick out line on her stomach and if his dick got even a centimeter larger her pussy would tear. Not wanting to scar the girl with memories of always painful sex Naruto decided to take it slow. Pumping slowly in to her pussy Naruto wanted her to really enjoy this so he started to play with her just starting bosom. Pinching and tweaking both her nipples Hanabi could not help but moan. Going a little faster Naruto could feel her pussy tense up every time he hit her g-spot. Putting his right hand on her clit Naruto while leaving his other hand one her breast Naruto began to pinch and tease the nub. The effects were instant as Hanabi's pussy contracted to hit his dick like spandex shorts. From her orgasm Naruto knew he was going to come soon.  
"Kid you know since she is so small there is no chance she won't get pregnant" Jerod warned the boy  
"Yeah I thought so" Naruto said as he was pulled his dick back but the head was stopped as Hanabi womb closed and her pussy tighten all round his dick. This was too much as Naruto grunted and began to pour 1 ½ gallons of his seed into the little girl's womb making her look like she was actually pregnant. Her womb only let go when Naruto had deposited his whole load.  
"Damn Hanabi you have to go rinse your pussy out now" NAruto said in disbielf that the young girls pussy could hold his dick so tight  
"Why" She asked  
"So you don't get pregnant" NAruto dully sted  
"But I have always wanted to have a child ever since my father told me how happy my mother was with Hinata and me." She said  
"Well fine by me but I will tell you the same thing I told Hinata, I ain't taking care of no kids understand" He said making his point  
"Wait I'm a kid" Hanabi pondered for a secound  
"Well no not actually you are really my servant and the others are my hoes. They can leave after awhile you on the other hand have to stay until I die or release you." Naruto in formed the lavendar haired girl  
"Oh" She said as she put her hand on her enlarged stomach. Putting her feet on the floor Hanabi takes one step before she is doubled over in pain.  
"I should have told you not to walk after what happened to your ass." Naruto said as he put healing chakra in his hand and began to heal her as well as he could. "Damn, it is worse than I thought Hanabi you have to be careful any running or anything that can cause your ass muscles to work will make you shit yourself."  
Wait so I can't walk  
"I don't know try" He told her she got up and took one step it still hurt but she could manage she walked towards the door only for the shit to come out off her ass like soup. "Well there is your answer. I'm going to take a shower I expect this mess to be cleaned up. If you need help call Hinata or Ayame." Naruto said as he left the room and close the door.  
"There you are Naruto Kakashi came by and said to meet him at the mission hall tomorrow." Sakura said  
"What did you say?" Naruto asked  
"Kakashi-sensei stopped by and said that we should meet him at the mission hall tomorrow" Sakura repeated  
"That what I thought" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and brought her into his bed room where she saw little Hanabi with a bucked and cloth cleaning up shit. Throwing Sakura on the bed so that she lands on her hands and knees, Naruto does one hand sign. +Shadow clone jutsu+. The clone pops out of the smoke.  
"Well Sakura guess who forgot to call me master" Naruto said as he stepped closer. Sakura had pissed herself when she realized what she forgot to do. "Well looks like I'm going to have to punish you for pissing on my bed too." Sakura was no longer in control of her body as her rape continually replayed in her head, she was now so scared that her ass opened and out came several logs of shit before it died down to the soup like consistency of Hanabi's.  
"Damn now I'm going to have to punish you for that to" He says as he moves his dick to her ass not worried about lube since her shit would provide plenty. Putting his head in Naruto can feel that it is loser that before but it is still tight. Sakura was in no pain this time as having 2 dicks in her had stretched her out. The clone moved the soiled sheets from under Sakura then positioned himself at her stuffed ass. Ramming 10 inches into her the clone is disappointed that it is not as tight as it was the first time. This caused Sakura a little pain as she again had her ass stretched. +Shadow clone Jutsu+ another clone and put his dick on her two cocked hole before pushing in. Sakura was crying and trying to get her mouth to form words to get him to stop but it was useless as her ass tore so bad that the blood was pouring out of her. Hanabi could only look on in horror and was slightly aroused. She got up and walked over to where the 4-some was happening.  
"Master can I join" The curious Hyuuga asked  
"Sure the more the merry" The original says. Hanabi then goes in between the bottom clone and puts her mouth on Sakura's pussy. The bottom clone saw that Hanabi's pussy was leaking on to his chest so he started to finger the young Hyuuga. By now Sakura had blacked out from the pain and was not aware of the flood of semen that was about to hit her intestines. With their last few thrust the Narutos came a full 6 gallons into Sakura's body, while Hanabi too had her first bi orgasm. All the clones but one poofed into smoke as soon as they were finished. The one clone then henged into a random villager and took Sakura to the hospital. Naruto was tired but e had enough energy for one more thing  
"Hanabi clean my dick again" Naruto said as she immediately got to work tasting the blueberry minty metallic flavored shit (that she was starting to like) covered dick. Having his dick cleaned he went to the bathroom to take a shower coming back he opens the door just in time to see Hanabi take a finger and run it thru her shit then put it in her mouth. Every since she had first tasted the mixture of her shit and his cum, she loved the taste of her and Sakura shit with his cum.  
"Aww it looks like little Hanabi has a Scat fetish" Naruto said after jerod had informed him on what she was doing  
"Scat fetish?" Hanabi asked  
:You like shit and judging by how you attacked my dick the second time you like other girls shit" Naruto said as he looked at the girl. All Hanabi could so was blush after being read like a book. "Don't worry my dick is so big that every girl I fuck will leave shit on my dick or shit themselves." Naruto said as he went to his dresser and put on some sweat pants.  
"Master, why did you do that to Sakura?" Hanabi asked curriously  
"Well she forgot to call me master, ask Ayame or Hinata what happened when they forgot" he says as he goes to the kitchen and see Ayame making everyone breakfast.  
"Morning master" Ayame says  
"Hey Ayame where is everyone" Naruto asked  
"Hinata had to go with her team, haven't seen Sakura in a while and Tenten is up stairs sleep" Ayame informed her master  
"Have my food finished in 30 minutes and, there is a girl in my room named Hanabi see if she is hungry" Naruto said as he walked to the fridge and grabs an apple before going up the stairs to room Tenten was sleeping in. Opening the door Naruto see Tenten sleep naked while lying on her stomach perfect for what he was about to do. Putting water chakra into his finger he slips it into her ass and pours more chakra to send water thru her intestines, before withdrawing the water leaving her ass clean, Turning his finger into a blade of diamond he cut the apple into little diced pieces. Naruto uses his super speed to spread her ass cheeks and place the apple pieces into her hole. Waking up from the feeling of something cold and damp enter her see looks up to see Naruto.  
"Hi master" Tenten said drowsily  
"Good morning Tenten" Naruto says as he lets go of her ass  
"Master what did you do?" Tenten asked still not use to the cold feeling coming from her anus  
"Well I put an apple up your ass and it will stay there all day if you lose even just one piece I will start with grapes and work my way up in fruit size until I hit bunch of bananas." Naruto informed the girl  
"Yes master" she says then lies back down so none of the apple would come out. Seeing Tenten squeeze her ass together made Naruto stiff. Walking behind her he silently he pulled his dick out of his pants. Only leaving Tenten a second to guess what was at her entrance  
"Master what about the apple" she says trying to make sure that it didn't come out.  
"Oh yeah" Naruto says as he jams his finger up her anal cavity. The only thing Tenten could do was moan as he began to thrust both his hips and hand into her holes. Naruto could feel her ass twitch and squeeze thru her pussy walls. Fingering her ass deeper Naruto was also able to get the apples in deeper. Growing tired of the position Naruto flips Tenten on her back. Looking at the weapon mistress take his dick Naruto knew it was a good idea to turn it up by flicking her clit. Tenten came instantly as her g-spot ass and clit where barraged. Naruto was just enjoying Tenten pussy the whole time but alas her was still not ready to cum.  
29 minutes (and 26 orgasms for Tenten)later  
Naruto was still ramming into her pussy but was feeling the end was near. With one final thrust he pushed his dick all the way to the back of her womb and let 2 gallons of semen over flow her vagina onto the bed sheets.  
"Damn" that was good Naruto said  
"You know she is probably pregnant by now" Jerod said almost bursting his buble with reason  
"Well I'm at the point where I am just going to say fuck it" Naruto said happy to be at that point  
"Man your following right in my foot steps and I'm so proud" Jerod said happy to see his student following exactly in his footsteps. Walking down to the kitchen Naruto see that Ayame is just bringing his bowl of beef ramen and veggie stir fry.  
"How is Hanabi, Ayame." Naruto asked as he took a seat  
"Well she is cleaning up her and Sakura's mess." Ayame said as she was just putting the fininshing touches on everthing  
"Tell her to take a break and come eat." Naruto said  
"She of can't walk" Ayame remined her master  
"Ohh yeah" Naruto says as he makes a clone to bring the her to the table  
"Thank you master" Hanabi says happilly  
"Welcome. Now Im sending a clone to the tailor to get all of your bed sheet spread etc make a list and give it to him. You leave In a hour. If you need me I will be sleeping in the master bedroom try not to wake me unless it is im portant, k" Naruto says as he finish his food and goes up to the master suite

Again let me reiterrate please R&R i really want to know what you think about my months of rust attemping to be shaken of by this chapter again thx Jay Black AND Join us next time for Missions


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Sorry about now updating in forever I wish someone would have told me school get worse as you go up. I went to the beach so I had some spare time and decided to update.

Waking up Naruto go to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. Getting dressed in a his gray and black suite he heads down stairs to the kitchen.  
"Morning Master" Ayame and Hanabi say together while making breakfast.  
"Morning, where is everyone else." Naruto said taking a seat  
"They should be down soon" Hanabi says as she sets the table. Moments later Hinata, Tenten, and a recently recovered Sakura take their seats at the table.  
"Morning Master" they see in unison  
"Morning" Naruto replies as Ayame lays their respective dishes in front of them.  
"M-master we have to go and meet Kakashi in a hour." Sakura said carefully choosing her words  
"Sakura I'm impress you remembered my name, remind me to get you some thing when we come back from the Mission Hall" Naruto said happy to see she was finally catching on.  
Breakfast when thru normally with small talk before Naruto and Sakura leave for the mission hall. Considering they have 20 minutes to get there they decide to walk.  
'Jerod I have been meaning to ask you a question.' Naruto said activating his mental link  
"Shoot" Jerod said from his bench press  
'Why did you attack Kohona?' Naruto asked  
"You know who Orochimaru?" Jerod said stopping his reps  
'Orochi-who' Naruto said scanning his memory  
"One of the sannin not the cant get laid perv, or big tittied gambler, but the gay ass pedo. " Jerod said trying to jog the blonde's memory  
'The one with snake eyes and white skin' Naruto asked  
"Yeah dat gay muthafucker tried to rape me." Jerod said slightly irritated  
'How-w?' Naruto said scared of some one who could almost rape a demon  
"Well when I'm in my human form I can turn off my alcohol filter to get drunk and have good time. So here I am at a bar, females all around me just having fun and shit, then Orochimaru gunna come out of no where and start feeling up my leg. I was like "what the hell." And he said "Lets go have a good time", while winking and grabbing my dick. If a girl would have said that I would've been half way out the door saying what taking so long. But naw that homo had the nerves to grab my meat. Long story short went all demon and followed him to Kohona" Jerod explained  
'Wait you would do a tranny but not a gay guy' Naruto asked remembering earlier conversations  
"Yeah because gays want you to either suck their dick or want you to fuck you in the ass. Tranny just want to be fuck by a guy. Remember it is not gay unless your balls touch?"  
'Oh' Was all Naruto had time to say as he and Sakura arrived at the hall. Going in they see Kakashi their reading his Icha Icha book and Sasuke just being gay as usual.  
"Kakashi-sensei your early" Sakura says  
"Oh no I was already here talking to Hokage-sama." Kakashi says not looking up from his book  
"So what's our mission?" Naruto asked  
"Well seeing the report Kakashi did you can do a C-ranked mission." Sarutobi said  
"But Hokage-sama this is their first mission" Iruka stated  
"Yes but Naruto can handle a Jonnin" Sarutobi retorted  
"Actually Jiji I think I just caught him off guard." Naruto said humbly  
"But still you beat him so, Iruka send the client in." Sarutobi said as Iruka went into the next room and brought out a man who reeked of alcohol.  
"Wait I asked for shinobi, not a duck ass, pink haired coward, or this gay suited fag." Said the unknown man  
"Sakura could you please tell this man what happened when you called me a fag." Naruto said slightly ticked. Sakura walked over to the man and gets him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. The man visibly flinched.  
"Granted I'm not gay I wont hesitate to shove my foot so far up yo ass you taste feet for a week if you call me gay one more time, Ok." Naruto said  
"O-ok." he stammered out  
"Team 7 meet Tazuna you are to escort him to Wave and back." Sarutobi read off the mission scroll  
"Why is this a C-ranked mission." Sasuke asked  
"You may run into some bandits" Sarutobi answered  
"Well we meet at the east gate in an hour." Kakashi said still engrossed in his book  
"Hai" the three gennin said as Naruto and Sakura disappeared in a ball of imploding ash.  
"How did he do that." Iruka said  
"Wow, that is really something. That was an ash technique, you have to be able to do wood release and fire." Sarutobi said remembering seeing the first 2 Hokages do that.

We join our favorite pimp and his bubble gum haired hoe at Naruto Pimp Den (© of Jay Black).  
"Master can you warn me the next time we do that" Sakura said feeling nauseous  
"You'll get use to it." Naruto said as he goes to his closet and pulls out 2 storage scrolls  
"Put all your stuff in this scroll, then go tell everyone we are leaving." Naruto said tossing her the scroll  
"Hai " Sakura said as she takes the scroll and leaves  
'Jerod I'm going to need you to change me to my 5'10" form'  
"Why" Jerod said being wakened up by Naruto  
'I stick out like a sore thumb a 6'2" gennin really.'  
"Oh hold on. "Jerod said as Naruto felt his Jerod's chakra engulf him before his was returned to his 5' 10" form.  
'Thanks' Naruto said  
"Unha" Jerod says going back to sleep.  
Gathering all his ninja supplies and walks to the kitchen  
"Ayame make me 50 bowls or ramen." Naruto says walking to his couch and sitting down  
"What kind?" Ayame asked putting on her apron.  
"10 chicken beef shrimp miso veggie." Naruto said grabbing a stack of blunt paper  
"Ok" Ayame said grabbing a 20 lb bag of noodles, 50 lb of veggies, 30 lb 0f meats and 5 pounds of her pre mixed seasonings.  
Grabbing his pocket radio he contacts his build clone  
"Hard hat progress report, over" Naruto said into the small device  
"All we have left to do is the 2nd floor small work like flooring. We will be done in the next 3 days, over." Said Hard-hat  
"Let me know when everything is done, over." Naruto stated  
"Will do, over." Hard-hat said  
Walking to the door in the kitchen Naruto opens it and descends to his basement  
"Damn" was all Naruto said as he was now in his small mansion sized basement.  
'This is huge'  
"Yeah I had the clones make it 3 stories deep the first level is weed plant 2nd is lounge/ dojo the third is the vault/ armory that has a passage to Tenten's" Jerod said  
Grabbing a 10lb bag blueberry Naruto packs it into his scroll to finally be done with his mission packing. Walking back up Naruto see Ayame has all the ramen done and stack pulling out a special preservation scroll he seals all the ramen into it.  
"Sakura." Naruto said after a 10 second wait she appears  
"Yes Master" She said  
"Did you tell everyone." Naruto said  
"Yes" She says  
"Then we're off" Naruto said as they now disappeared in a steam/mist bubble to the east gate. Reappearing in a large mushroom cloud of steam to the right of Kakashi, Sasugay and

"Ready?" Kakashi said team 7 nodded "Let's go." Kakashi said as the group left the Leaf Village

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX  
Again sorry about th long wait i finnl got over my writters block and my procrasisyndrome to do it. Guys I need your help what kind of summon do you think Naruto should have. I will update again tommor or friday 1/14 but i wont if i or no one can come up with a sommon animal this is not a review force thing i just dont know what kind animal to chose so please help.

Thanks,  
Jay Black remember R&R espeacillay now i need ideas.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Sorry for the late update ice and snow snap my power lines but I'm back now. just want to say thx for reading. I mean i expect more reviews. This is a 34k+ story and i really want to know what people think about my writting and story. I want to say shout out to VFSNAKE, anon2468, and Takai153 3 of my top reviews just want to say thx and i love u guys(or girls dont know your genders) NO HOMO  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Having walk for 2 days they where now about 3 hours from their destination.  
"Kid you see that puddle 300 yards up ahead" Jerod said watching the security TV that was Naruto's field of vision  
'Yeah' Naruto said making sure to stay alert  
"Pump Chakra to your eyes" Jerod said  
Following his mentor instructions he does just that. Looking at the puddle he sees that there are 2 ninja in the puddle genjutsu.  
'What should I do' Naruto ask  
"If they pop out hit one them with a Shocking pimp slap to paralysis him then kill the other one" Jerod said wandering if he could catch Pimp My Ride on this TV  
Walking to the puddle the ninja inside the puddle popped out of the puddle  
"Sakura protect Tazuna, Naruto Sasuke attack" Was all the one eyed ninja could say before the one of the twin enemy ninja threw shriken that impaled him in his side as he fell to the ground. Sakura and Sasuke where visible shocked to see their teach dead  
"Shit" Naruto said as he him engaged the ninja that threw the shriken in a taijutsu , while the other ninja went for Sasuke.  
"Umm kid I forgot to tell you this but we only have about 5% of your chakra"  
'What how the hell' Naruto said as he dodge a strike from the gauntlet wearing ninja  
"Those clone require a lot more than ordinary clones why else do you think they last so long. I had to put extra chakra in so if they where to hit themselves on the thumb with a hammer they wouldn't disperse. "  
'How much chakra do I have '  
"3 chunnin jutsus max"  
'Ok'  
"Time to end this" Naruto said as he loads a smedium amount of lightning chakra into his fist before hitting the other nin in the gut stunning him on contact. Sasuke on the other hand was having trouble with the nin. Although the nin had not hit him with the claw, he had land several body blows and was quickly tiring out from chest and gut hits. Grabbing a kunai Naruto got behind the enemy nin and sliced the back of his neck deep enough to severe nerves killing him. The only thing Sasuke thought was So Sexy as he watched the blond kill the other ninja  
'I just killed' Was the only thought echoing thru his mind.  
"Well kid welcome you are officially a ninja"  
'I just killed some one'  
"Yeah it is part of the job so either grow up about it or shut the hell up. Live or be a bitch its your choice. Beside we need to find out why these nin attacked" Jerod told his student. Walking over to the still stun ninja  
"Why did you attack us" Naruto asked calmly  
"Go Suck a dick" He says struggling to talk Punching him in the gut he hear the air come out of him  
"Lets try this again WHO sent you" Naruto said pushing Jerod's chakra into his voice box  
"Gato he sent us to take out that old man" The nin said pretty sure he would have pissed him self if he was not paralysised for the neck down .  
"Thanks for the info." Naruto said as he punch the ninja in the temple killing him instantly  
"Alright old man who the hell is Gato, and why the hell did he send at least chunnin ninja after you" Naruto asked agitated  
"He is the tyrant that has control over all of the Waves trading port" Tazuna said sweating bullets  
"That answer number one" Naruto stated  
"He wants me killed because I'm a bridge builder, if I finish my bridge then we won't need his ports." Tazuna said worried  
"So what do you want to do" Asked Kakashi  
"Kakashi-sensei! Your alive" Sakura stated the obvious  
"Come Sakura lets be for real here A jonnin getting taken down by two mid chunnin at best.  
"Oh yeah, sorry master" she said quietly  
"I say we go" Naruto stated  
"Sakura, Sasuke?"  
"I go with my master." Was all Sakura said  
"He only paid for a C-ranked mission I say we leave."  
"Suck for you Sasgay Majority Rule, but Tazuna you will pay for what ever this mission get to rank wise." Naruto said as the Uchiha just brooded  
"Of course, as soon as my village has the money we will pay" Tazuna said happily  
"Now that that is settle Lets go" Kakashi said as he started to walk again

We join the Kohona nin now an hour from the wave village.  
"Wow Jerod look at that white rabbit" Naruto said as saw the white creature  
"White rabGET DOWN!" Jerod yelled in his mind. Having Sakura and Tazuna near him he pushes them down with him while Kakashi grabs Sasuke. A huge sword comes flying over head a mere 6 inches from everyone head  
"Damn. How did I miss." said a figure standing one the sword that had imbedded itself into a nearby tree.  
"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said getting on his feet  
"Copycat Kakashi" the newly named Zabuza said  
"Kakashi who is that" Sakura asked  
"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist he is famous for killing the entire gennin class of the mist while not even a ninja" Kakasi informed the kids  
"Very good it look like someone has done their home work." Zabuza says as he takes his sword from the tree  
"Sakura Naruto Sasuke Protect Tazuna" Kakashi said before he had to dodge a diagonal slash from the eye brow less freak. The three gennin form a triangle with Naruto in the front Sakura to the right and Sasuke left. Finally able to see the ninja they see that he is about an inch or two taller than Kakashi with extremely light blue pants and the lower half of his face wrapped in bandages. Kakashi pulls out a kunai and proceeds to battle it out with a Zabuza's since I have a huge sword there is no way my penis is small sword. Quickly losing the battle as Zabuza is easily able to over power the one eyed ninja. Pulling his head band down Kakashi does several hand signs.  
+Shadow Clone Jutsu+ Kakashi Said before 3 Clones pop out of no where  
+Water Clone Jutsu+ Zabuza said doing his respective hand sign before the water vapor in the air for 5 Zabuza to appear. With his Sharingon on Kakashi attempted to do the water clone jutsu but did not have the water chakra control to use the water vapor like the other nin.  
"Kid bring out your Sharingon out these are good jutsus" Jerod told Naruto as he put chakra to his eyes. The clones start to fight it out with Kakashi dealing the first blow to Zabuza's clones only to have it turn to water then form back into the clone.  
"What wrong Kakashi cant copy my moves" Zabuza said more than likely smirking under his bandages. Doing more hand sign one of Zabuza's clones turn into a sphere of water.  
"Water Vortex Jutsu" Zabuza says as he grabs the orb and runs towards Kakashi's clone  
Dispersing 2 with well place punches. Using the water orb he capture Kakashi's sole clone. Zabuza water clones surround Kakashi and proceeded to attack him. Since the clones where not like shadow clones he could not read their next move at he started to dodge but still got hit from several angles. Unknown to him Zabuza did the same jutsu but this time the group of clones turned into the orb that Zabuza had to hold.  
"Damn" Was the only thought going thru Naruto's mind  
"Kid this is a good time to strike" Jerod told his disciple  
'Any ideas' Naruto asked  
"Just hit him in the gut as hard as you can with your fist and chakra." Jerod stated  
"What's wrong Kaka!" Was all Zabuza could say as Naruto him in the center of the gut in an uppercut motion that crushed his diaphragm forcing the air in his lungs out and sending him flying back. With Zabuza no longer touching the orb it breaks and water floods the ground with a wet Kakashi, too.  
"Thank" Kakashi says coughing a little  
"Should I kill him" Naruto asked dropping in to his fighting stance  
"Yeah" Kakashi said as he looks and see Zabuza slowly getting up. An silver slither was seen flying thru the air and hits him in the neck. A hunter nin then jumps from the trees to Zabuza's body  
"Thank you for your help I have been hunting him for some time" Said the female hunting nin  
"Welcome" Naruto said as he watched the female nin bend over and pick up Zabuza's corpses, the only this he thought was 'Nice ass.'  
"Well let get going" Kakashi says but passes out as he stands up.  
Grabbing his teacher and throwing him over his shoulder and call to the people behind him, just to see the three mouth agape from seeing the blonde takeout a nin Kakashi had trouble with.

Arriving at Tazuna house the group is greeted by one fine ass woman who is revealed to be Tazuna's daughter Tsunami.  
"Father" The good looking woman says.  
"Hi Tsunami. Everything been alright while I was gone." Tazuna asked his fine daughter  
"Yes father but some people in town say Gato is get angrier that we can not pay him."  
"Humhum" Naruto coughs nonchalantly  
"Sorry these are Kohona nin who brought me here, Blondes is Naruto, silver haired Kakashi, pinky Sakura and duck ass Sasuke" Tazuna informed her  
"Hey how you doin?" Naruto says as he throws down he teach and begins to talk to the blue head women, with a large amount of pimp swag.  
"Hello" Tsunami blushing redder than the crayon.  
"Lets get inside before some of Gato's goon see us." Tazuna say as he walks into the home  
"Sakura grab Kakashi for me" Naruto says as Naruto follows Tazuna  
"You all can stay up stairs there are 3 bed room one the left. You two boys can share the last room." Tsunami tells the ninjas  
"That alright I will sleep with Sakura." Naruto tells the hostess  
"Damn Sharingon." Kakashi says as he final come to on the couch Sakura put him on.  
"Kakashi-sensei why did you pass out." Sakura asked  
"I'm not an Uchiha so when I use my Sharingon it take a lot more chakra" Kakashi inform his student  
"Lucky that hunter-nin took Zabuza away" Sakura says  
"Shit" Kakashi says  
"What?" Naruto asked  
"Hunter nin are suppose to behead the corpse then destroy the body." Kakashi stated  
"So that hunter nin with the nin ass was working with him." Naruto said coming to that conclusion  
"Senbon have to hit certain places to kill, She probably just put him in a coma like state." Kakashi said  
"Then how long do we have until he returns" Sasuke spoke for the first time in like ever.  
"Probably 5 days min a week max" Kakashi said  
"So what should we do" Sakura asked  
"Well I'm pretty sure some training wouldn't hurt." Kakashi said with an eye smile  
"While you three are doing that I'mma take a nap go." Naruto said as he left the house and hopped into the tresses.  
"I smell ocean air" Naruto thought  
"That's not ocean air that Wave Runner." Jerod said excited  
"Tha hell is that" Naruto asked his mentor  
"A special kind of weed it and it's cousin Sky Walker are very rare and do special things. Wave runner lets you walk on water while sky walker lets you fly." Jerod said  
"No shit" Naruto asked big eyed  
"No bull" Jerod says as Naruto goes to the smell to find a foot tall bush with several 3 inch buds growing on it.(AN: I am not responsible for arrest, injuries, or death for smoking and or attempting anything said in said sentences.) Taking out his storage scroll Naruto pulls the tree out of the ground but is careful to leave dirt on the bush and puts it into the scroll.  
This is a good place to take a break Naruto says as he pulls out 2 blunts and starts to smoke them before letting sleep claim him.

Still asleep but on high alert (AN: no pun intended) Naruto hears steps that stop right in front of him.  
"You know it is dangerous to sneak up on a ninja" Naruto said still looking like he was sleeping  
The person took a step back only to hit a wall of muscle  
"Hello hunter-san." Naruto says as he wraps his arms around her waist simultaneously wrapping her arms up too.  
"You know me?" The female voice asked  
"Yes and tell Zabuza I send my regards" Naruto answers only to feel the girl near him flinch  
"How did you know" The girl asked  
"Easy you the same height, same hair, you sound the same, and I never forget an ass" Naruto says as he make puts both her small writs into one of his hands while using the other one to grab and fell her ass.  
"So what's your name" Naruto asked  
"Haku" The newly named Haku said  
"Well Haku you about to be anally fucked" Naruto told the female ninja  
"What!?" Haku yelp  
"Kid good news the clones are done and here comes your chakra" Jerod says as he Naruto feels his power return. Making a shadow clonehe hands the clone Haku's small writs and pulls down her pant and underwear just enough to leave her firm ass out. Pushing her to her knees the real Naruto takes her hands as the clone pulls out his dick and puts his dick by Haku's mouth(Clone will be referred to as Naru2)  
"Bite and you die" Naru2 said  
"But I have something to tell you" Haku said looking and sounding worried  
"Don't care" Naru2 replied quite flatly as Haku slowly takes the 10 inch piece of meat into her mouth. Naruto on the other had was just admiring her smooth firm ass before he put water chakra on his head and proceeded to push. With just the head in Haku's body tensed up  
"If this your first time blink once" Naruto said. Naru2 looks down and see Haku's teary eyes blink just once  
"She says it is" the clone told his boss  
"Then lets enjoy ourselves" Naruto says as he shoves his whole dick into Haku's roughly 5'4ish" body and starts pumping away. Naru2 was just as ruthless as he shoved his dick to the back of Haku's throat and let it stay there to just enjoy her struggling throat. Naruto continued to pound away at the girl trying to judge her tightness, so far it was tighter than Tenten but not as tight as Hinata or Hanabi. Thinking about it Naruto came to the realization that this was probably the first truly athletic body he fucked and so far he liked it. Naru2 was also thing that her throat was good not like Sakura and her no gag reflex but it was tighter probably from having good cardio. Growing tired of his position Naruto grabbed Haku and sat down so there where in the reverse cowgirl sitting. Satisfied with the new position Naruto is able to get another level of deepness into the female nin ass while grabbing her smedium a chest. Naru2 just happen to look down and see that Haku is now crying more than likely from the severe anal stretching she is getting. Deciding to keep the fun going the 2 Naruto continue to plow Haku for 30 more minutes. Both feeling their end nearing shove the dick as far as the will go into the female ninja, with Naruto busting a quart of sperm into her anus. With the nut flowing into Haku as Naruto feels her as get even tighter signaling her anal 2 on the other hand, pulls everything but his head out and tells her to swallow as he to bust a quart of nut into her mouth. The only reason she does swallow is to not drown.  
"Man that was good" Naruto said letting his orgasm fully subside and pulls out only to see his cum and blood pour out of the abused ass hole  
"Damn straight." Naru2 say before dispersing  
"Haku I've got a proposition for you" Naruto says to the nin who is pushing her sexed form up with her arms  
"Can I tell you something now" Haku asked  
"After this." Naruto said  
"Ok" Haku said  
"I want you to come with me back to Kohona?" Naruto said  
"But I can leave Zabuza" Haku stated thinking about her master  
"Why not" Naruto asked  
(Insert canon story about Haku's background)  
"But I want you to come with me to a family(insert like parentheses you do with your finger) of my hoes. And I don't want to have kill Zabuza to have to do that." Naruto said  
"But, but…" Haku stuttered out unable to form a sentence  
"I will make you a deal Zabuza can live but you have to come with me." Naruto said smiling  
"O-ok" she say  
"We have a deal" Naruto asked  
"yes" Haku said  
"Now what did you want to tell me." Naruto asked cheerfully  
"I'm a boy" Haku said  
It was dead silent but if you where in Naruto's head you would hear one Jerod Jackson laughing his ass off  
"You knew about this" Naruto shouted to the pimp in his head  
"Yeah I didn't at first but look at the crotch of her ,sorry his kimono" Jerod said only able to stop laughing for that one sentence. Lo and behold right where her dick was Naruto could see a small bulge and a wet spot.  
"What's that from" Naruto asked wide eye  
"From when you blew inside me." Haku said shyly  
"But, but the breast, the face, the liking me nut in your ass" Naruto said still in disbelief  
"I don't know why I have small breast, I've been told I have a pretty face, I think I like you" Haku said the last part quietly  
"You like me." Naruto asked still in shock  
"Yes" Haku said red faced  
"Hold on" Naruto told the black haired boy  
'What should I do' Naruto wondered to his teacher  
"Take him any way there's a nice size market for tranny/cross dressers." Jerod said  
"So Haku are you coming with me or not" Naruto asked  
"Yes I will" Haku stated  
"Will Zabuza be alright" Naruto asked  
"Yes he will wake up in 5 days or so" Haku told the pimp  
"For some ground rules. You will act like a girl, you will wear girl clothes, you will do as I say, and you will call me master." Naruto stated  
"Ok master can I ask you your name" Haku asked innocently  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said smiling  
"Oh yeah if you forget to call me master you will be punished" Naruto said remembering his rules  
"Ok" Haku replies  
"Some thing has really been bother me, how big is your dick and why did you actually swallow my nut" Naruto asked  
"I don't know how big does this look and i swallowed because it tasted good like blueberry" Haku said as she lift up his kimono to reveal a 3inch penis with no hair what so ever  
"You shave too" Naruto asked looking at the baby bare skin that belonged to Haku  
"No I just have never grew hair" Said looking at his small penis and balls  
"Man lets go back to Tazuna's house so you can meet my team." Naruto said as he gets on his feet and headed towards  
"Ok" Haku says as she follows his new master  
"Kid when you get back I'm going to teach you how to summon Canine and canine succubae" Jerod said  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x  
Sorry for the late update ice and snow snap my power lines but I'm back now


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Hey guys i did this chapter in one day and thik i am going to keep up dating on the week end. Any way please read review and vote i really want to hear what u think and i want to hit 50 review because i dont like 49 for some reason. And VFSNAKE im currently reading your story Establishing Dominance on FF i like and if any one likes lemon u should read it to.

Coming back to the Tazuna house hold Naruto walks straight thru the backdoor to the living room where Kakashi, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Sasuke where sitting talking.  
"Everyone Haku, Haku everyone. If you need me I'll be in my room" Naruto says while walking up the stairs.  
"Hi" Haku says as he(read she this point forward Haku will be referred to as a she) follows Naruto up stairs  
Opening the door to his room he sees Sakura, hair wet and towel on.  
"Hi Master." Sakura says blushing  
"Drop the towel" Naruto said flatly  
"What?" Sakura asked  
"Drop your towel." Naruto said as Haku walked in  
"B-but…." Sakura stuttered out as she saw the new person in the room  
"I'm not going to repeat my self." Naruto said. Looking defeated and scared Sakura slowly grabbed the towel from around her form then let it fall. Looking on to her petite form with medium B-cup breast, flat stomach, and pubes shaved into a cherry blossom somehow.  
"Haku what do you think" Naruto asked the boy  
"I think she is pretty." Haku stated blushing mad  
"Sakura I would like you to meet Haku my newest hoe." Naruto said  
"Hi" Haku said sheepishly  
"Hello" Sakura says.  
"She also has some thing to show you but you can only tell the others" Naruto says still marveled at Sakura's pubes. Looking over to Haku, Sakura sees her lift kimono and reveals "her" 1 inch flaccid dick.  
"You're a boy but your so pretty" Sakura said bug eyed  
"Long story short he will be my cross dresser/ tranny hoe" Naruto said as he had reappeared behind Sakura.  
"I'm tired of waiting so just bend over. I'm about to give you your reward." Naruto said as he played with her still wet boobs. Bending over on the near by bed like her master said, Naruto starts feeling Sakura's small ass.  
"Haku I want you to let Sakura suck my cum out of your ass" Naruto says as his thumb finds Sakura now tight ass hole  
"You had sex with him" Sakura said surprised  
"Yeah, I thought he was a girl too. But more importantly how did your ass get tight again." Naruto asked.  
"When I was in the hospital they rehabbed and healed my anal muscles." Sakura said as Naruto spread her tight hole. Haku by now is completely naked with his dick now hard. Getting on his hands and knees he puts his firm athletic ass in front of her face. Shyly Sakura takes her small pink tongue into Haku's ass. Swirling her tongue around Sakura taste raspberry, before long Sakura starts to taste blueberry meaning she has final started to get his cum. Haku on the other hand was moaning and stroking her dick.  
"Jerod sound barrier jutsu?" Naruto mental asked with the hand signs running thru his head Naruto does the jutsu.  
"Don't be afraid to yell now I have a barrier up" Naruto informed the other two. Unzipping his pants and grabbing his 10 inch long 1 ½ inch thick dick Naruto places it at Sakura tight pink puckered hole flooding his dick with water chakra.  
"Sakura your reward is you get to pick how you want the sex. Hard and rough or soft and loving." Naruto says a he feels Sakura ass try and open a little to fit him in.  
"Can you please go soft on my ass but you can go hard on my pussy." Sakura said as she came up from Haku's ass with a little cum on the side of her lips. Waiting no longer Naruto gently put his head in, this being the 2nd time he has entered Sakura. Judging by the fit, his dick was now the perfect size for her hole. Going at the pace of a lover Naruto continued to pump into Sakura's ass.  
"I'm gonna cum!" Haku shouted as Sakura tongue assault continued  
"Oh no you don't." Naruto said as he pulls out of Sakura's ass and grabs Haku to bend her to where she is on her back with her dick 2 inches away from her mouth. In her current position Haku couldn't stop jacking off and blew her seed right into her own mouth.  
"So Haku how do you taste." Naruto asked as he saw her throat go up and down  
"Like raspberry" Haku said liking the taste  
"Do you like mine or your's better." Naruto asked  
"I like both" Haku said smiling moving back behind Sakura Naruto goes back into her ass  
"Haku, Sakura 69" Naruto said as he was again enjoying Sakura's pink hole  
"What a 69" Haku asked  
"Haku you eat Sakura's pussy Sakura suck Haku's dick" Naruto tells the two as they get in position. Haku slides under Sakura and first licks Naruto sack before going to Sakura pussy.  
Sakura easily takes the 3 inches of meat into her mouth and occasional likes her balls. Going for 10 more minutes Naruto feels Sakura's ass tighen around his member signaling she is orgasming. Only able to hear the muffled moans of Sakura Naruto can guess that Haku is also reaching her peak. With on thrust Naruto unloads a quart of his life giving juice into the pinkette.  
"Sakura swallow." Naruto said as he pulls out of her ass with a loud pop.  
"Now for your pussy." Naruto says as he see Haku still trying to lap up all the juices.  
"Haku your going to get my cum out of her ass" Naruto says as he grabs Sakura and lays on his back. Sakura slowly climbs on top of his dick and slides down the shaft. Haku is right behind her already attacking her cum filled hole. Pumping hard and fast in the cowgirl position Naruto makes his way to her womb which to his surprise is open. Pumping into the girl hard, deep, and fast Naruto is pulled into his mind.  
"Kid I've been thinking it wouldn't be good for Hinata to get pregnant, she has loads more potential compared to Sakura. With her reserves the best she can hope to be is a limited med nin or a genjutsu specialist but her control would have to be that of a kage." Jerod stated looking at the charts he had brought.  
"So what are you saying" Naruto asked  
"If someone gets pregnant it should be Sakura or Ayame " Jerod said plainly  
"Ok" Naruto said as he returns to the real world  
"Sakura are you ovulating." Naruto asked feeling his peak approaching  
"What's today." Sakura asked half moaning from the pussy stretching and anal cleaning  
"22" Naruto said  
"Yes!" Sakura yelled as she was finally pushed over the edge. With her silk like walls clamping down on him, Naruto buries his dick as deep as he can only to be stopped by the back of Sakura's womb. Letting go entirely Naruto floods Sakura's womb completely with his seed.  
"She's pregnant" Jerod said  
With both her ass and pussy over stimulated Sakura passes out.  
"Wow" Haku says looking at the past out cherry blossom. Disappearing from under Sakura Haku feels something big brush her asshole  
"You didn't think I forgot about you Haku-chan" Naruto says as Naruto puts his head in. With Haku adjusted Naruto shoves his whole length into Haku's small whole. Naruto feels Haku's soft velvet insides squeeze his dick. Haku meanwhile starts to jack herself again.  
"Haku grab your balls so this wont be gay" Naruto said wanting to get deeper. Grabbing her balls Haku feels Naruto drive his hips hard as his dick goes deep Haku's ass  
"From now own Haku you have to drink your cum when ever you cum" Naruto said unknowingly hitting her prostate  
"O-ok" Haku said not use to the feeling of her prostate being hit. Noticing the tightening when ever he hits that spot Naruto focuses especially on that spot. Hard and deep thrust meet Haku's prostate and she cums all over her hand. Continuing to hit that spot Naruto can feel that Haku keeps orgasming. With pleasure over taking him Naruto releases his seeds into Haku accepting ass. With the flood of warm cum in her Haku has her final massive orgasm. With her hand dripping with her cum Haku takes one finger at a time and licks her raspberry seed from each before licking her entire hand clean. Tired from the prostate milking Haku to lets sleep claim her too. Pulling back the cover from the bed Naruto puts Haku and Sakura under the sheet before covering their naked sleeping forms. Feeling hot Naruto says fuck a shirt as he takes it off. Naruto walks down stairs to the same group minus Tsunami still sitting there.  
"How long was I up stairs." Naruto asked the group  
"An hour, hour and a half max" Kakashi said  
"Diners ready. Where are the other two?" Tsunami asked blushing at the shirtless pimp  
"Asleep." Naruto said  
"Well lets eat." Tsunami said as the group followed her to the dining room. Diner went by quiet normally with the grown minus Tazuna meeting his grandson Tsunami son Inari , after wards talking and Sasgay brooding with the occasionally glance at the shirtless Naruto. With their bellies full Kakashi, Tazuna and Sasgay went to their rooms for some well earned rest. Tsunami meanwhile was in the kitchen washing dishes. Walking up behind her Naruto whispers in her ear.  
"Hi Tsunami-hime." Naruto whisper as he wraps his arm around her small waist  
"H-hello Naruto." Tsunami says with a blush.  
"Tsunami-hime when was the last time you had sex?" Naruto asked as he licks her ear lobe. Tsunami just shivers under the stimulation.  
"Before Inari was born." Tsunami said becoming short of breath as Naruto's hand ventured slowly down south. Reaching into her kimono Naruto found her panties and used his strength to tear them off. With nothing separating him from her Naruto used his fingers to play with her folds. Doing the same signs from earlier Naruto sets up another sound barrier. Within 15 seconds Tsunami pussy was flowing. Pulling his fingers out Naruto takes his ring finger and taste her juices.  
"You taste like sweet grapes" Naruto says as he puts his middle finger by her mouth Tsunami takes the large digit into her mouth and swirls her tongue around him. Untying her kimono Naruto lets the blue garb fall to the floor exposing Tsunami bare from with D-cup breast, hairy pussy, and by far the largest ass he had every seen. Taking his right and he places it on her right breast while his left hand returns to her pussy. Twisting her nipple and clit at the same time Naruto feels Tsunami body tremble before Tsunami lets a load escape moan. Unable to stand from her orgasm Naruto helps her stand.  
"Tsunami I want you to come with me back to Kohona" Naruto said to the milf  
"I cant leave my father"  
"If I kill Gato and this town gets its money back will you come back" Naruto asked  
"Yes" Tsunami said thinking it over.  
"Well let Celebrate our deal. You ever did anal" Naruto asked  
"N-no" Tsunami said now bracing her self up on the counter. Taking his hands Naruto brings them to Tsunami's ass and spreads her cheeks to reveal a light pink whole that Naruto can tell has never been used. Sticking his tongue into the tight puckered hole Naruto taste strawberry. Swirling his tongue deep in her ass Tsunami starts to buck her hips in an attemp to get Naruto's tongue deeper. Figuring that was enough prelube Naruto stands up and frees the 10 inch giant in his pants. Grabbing his shaft Naruto brings the his head to her tight hole. Pushing the monster into her ass Naruto is in love with the feeling. Tsunami ass was just as tight as Tenten's ,he really felt sorry for Inari's father who had missed out on this tight ass. Naruto plowed hard and deep into the blue haired woman, Tsunami starts moaning and thrust her hips at the same pace as Naruto to further her first sexual experience in over half a decade. Letting his hand return to their place at Tsunami pussy and breast. Just 5 minutes of this trifecta and Tsunami had her first ever anal and vaginal orgasm. Knowing Tsunami could not stand up to his sex onslaught Naruto made his orgasm come faster. Flooding Tsunami ass with his baby juice, this alien feeling of warmth that flooded her vowels made Tsunami have her first anal orgasm even though she still had come down from her other ones. Pulling out of her ass with a pop louder than what Sakura's had Naruto goes straight for her pussy. Easily sliding his dick in, she was so tight Naruto would have sworn that Tsunami was a virgin.  
"Tsunami if you come with me back to Kohona you will have to call me Master and do what ever I say, understand." Naruto said  
"Yes Master." Tsunami said. Going deep and fast into Tsunami's pussy Naruto takes both his hand and plays with Tsunami big breast. Going balls deep with every stroke Naruto can feel Tsunami womb with each thrust.  
"Master I'm going to cum!" Tsunami said using her left hand to play with her clit and reach her peak faster.  
"Me too" Naruto said as he thrust as far as he could go and let his seed flood into her womb. With the feeling she hadn't felt in a long time Tsunami came the hardest she had yet. Pulling out Naruto let Tsunami fall to the floor.  
"How was that" Naruto asked the blue haired MILF  
"Amazing." Tsunami said trying to catch her breath.  
"That was just a taste of what you could get if you come back with me." Naruto said as he puts her kimono around her and went up stairs to his room. Going over to the sleeping Haku and Sakura Naruto get right in between them and lays down. Unconscientiously Haku and Sakura both try and cuddle with their respective side. Pulling them closer so there heads rest on his chest Naruto also sticks his middle up both their ass.  
"So Jerod you going to tell me hot to summon canine or not," Naruto asked the pimp  
"I would but you don't have enough physical energy to do it we will try first thing in the morning" Jerod says to his pupil  
"Fine by me" Naruto says as he lets sleep claim him

Remember please read review and vote i want to hear ur voice pleae and if u think i should add some thing.  
THX  
Jay Black


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

With the sun shining thru the blinds Naruto begins to wake.

"Time to get up you two" Naruto said to the sleeping girls.

"5 more minutes" Haku says as she nudges closer to Naruto.

Tired of laying down Naruto use a bit of the knowledge he received from Jerod to make Sakura and Haku jump out of the bed holding their still sore asses.

"Thank you reverse shocker" Naruto says as he hops up and goes into the bathroom to do his morning rituals.

With all that done Naruto heads down stair. Walking into the kitchen Naruto takes a seat right in between Haku and Sakura. Right across from him was Kakashi with his nose buried in Icha Icha Paradise. Tazuna was right behind Kakashi reading with him.

"Morning" Kakashi said from behind his book

"Hey, so what we doin today?" Naruto asked

"Just going to teach you tree walking" Kakashi stated still reading

"I'll be training on my own for a while" Naruto says as Tsunami and Sakura bolt towards the door. Opening the door lightning fast the two go for separate tress.

"Told you they were pregnant." Jerod said reading a book

The only thing that everyone could hear besides for Sakura and Tsunami throwing up is a loud FUCK.

After making 2 clones to hold back the females' hair Naruto escapes into the woods

'Ok Jerod teach to summon canines' Naruto tells his teacher

"First just do these hand signs then pump as medium amount chakra into it." Jerod informed the blonde

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he finished the hand signs and slammed his fist on the ground. The summoning seal appears on the ground before a cloud of smoke covered the area. Right where the seal was a large scroll.

"Sign this then do these hand sign and pump as much chakra as you can into it" Jerod told the blonde

Doing the hand signs Naruto pumped a kage size amount of chakra into the jutsu as a plume of smoke the size of 3 Kohona's covered the area

"Damn… could warned someone" Naruto said as he fanned his face to clear the smoke. In front of him was a 90 story white wolf dog with 5 tails and each a different element.

"What the hell is that a demon!?" Naruto shouted while looking at the massive beast

"Yes and no. He is the original 5 tail before that horse eel thing. The reason he is not a demon is he choose to be nature's guardian" Jerod informed

"Who has summoned me?" Asked this massive dog

"I have." Naruto said

"I smell fox" The dog said

"I am the vessel for the 9 tailed fox, he is the one who gave me the contract." Naruto informed

"Then the only thing you need to know is that if you do the animals sign like, dog or fox, that is what you summon." The canine stated

"What about canine succubi?" Asked Naruto

"Talk to the king of that canine after that you're on your own." The dog said

"What?" Naruto asked

"And that's all you need to know. Bye." The wolf dog said as he disappeared in smoke

"Then what am I suppose to do to get succubi?" Naruto asked

"Satisfy their queen" Jerod said plainly

"How the hell do you do that?" Naruto asked

"Years of training. When I did it I also most died, but I was only 4 tails then" Jerod said reminiscing

"Do you think I could do it?" Naruto asked

"No not rally your still a small named pimp, besides I had had 500 or so years of sex." Jerod informed

"Ok then I'm just going to focus on this summoning for now. How much chakra do I put in to it?" Naruto said

"Chunnin amount summons a kit or pup jonnin summons a mid-ranking adult and kage and up summons the royal family" (AN: Shout out to prince William and Kate)

"Then I start with a chunnin amount" Naruto said as he did the had signs and pumped chakra into the jutsu with the dog sign to end it

With a medium sized puff of smoke out popped at small white dog with one tail of fire. The puppy was about 18 inches tall his front feet to the top of his head.

"Hi there." Naruto said smiling at the puppy

All the small dog did was walk over to Naruto and sniff him

"You're the one father told me about, the boy who smells like fox and noodles" The puppy said

"Yep, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked

"Inuku" Said the puppy

"Well nice to meet you" Naruto said

"Likewise" Inuku replied

"Do the other canines have puppies, kits, or whatever?" Naruto asked

"Yeah there are a lot of us. Canine can have a lot of offspring." The puppy stated

"That nice to know. Well I gotta go, see ya Inuku." Naruto said as he started walking back towards Tsunami's

"Can you bring me some steak when you summon me again?" The puppy asked

"Sure, what kind?" The blonde asked

"Filet Mignon" The small dog barked

"Ok i will bye Inku" Naruto said as he turned and started walking towards Tsunami's house.

"Bye Naruto!" The puppy shouted as he vanished in smoke

After the short 15 minute walk Naruto decides not to go inside, instead he just goes to the roof and sits down

"Damn… are you sure Sakura and Tsunami are pregnant" Naruto asked the demon in his gut

"Believe me they are" Jerod said flatly

"Great" Naruto said as he pulled out a blunt

"Damn good medicine". Naruto said as he lit the blunt and took a long drag

'Great, next Haku will be pregnant (AN: read the bottom)' Naruto thought

"There you are Naruto" Kakashi said as he climbed up on the roof

"Yeah" Naruto said still enjoying his blunt

"Do you want today's exercise?" Kakashi asked

"Sure" Naruto says as Kakashi throws him a scroll

"It pretty self-explanatory if you have any question just ask" Kakashi stated

"Alright" Naruto says

"Dinner's ready!" Tsunami shouts

Climbing down from the roof Naruto sits at the table, moments later the other are present. After everyone has been served Tsunami started on the dishes while Sakura went to her room. Using his speed Naruto grabs both, Sakura and Tsunami taking them to as secluded opening in the forest while leaving a Tsunami clone. Letting them go, both fall to their knees not use to the speed.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Naruto asked

"Is it because we're both pregnant" Tsunami said

"I'm pregnant!" Sakura said/shouted in shock

"Yes" Naruto said flatly

"I can't have this dop" Sakura said before catching hers self

"What was that Sakura?" Naruto asked with an evil glint in his eye

"Nothing Master" Sakura said subconsciously placing her hand over her ass

"Good girl" Naruto said looking over he sees Tsunami looking sad

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I'm just kind of sad, I won't be able to have sex again for a while." Tsunami said gloomily

"Not true" Naruto says as he snaps his finger and Haku appears

"What just happened?" Haku asked as her scenery had changed from bathroom to forest

"Manipulated the air around you to bring you here" Naruto stated

'Impressive' Jerod said in response to his pupil's ingenuity

"All of you strip" Naruto said as they all obeyed with their clothes gone in under 30 seconds

"Haku your a boy!" Tsunami said in disbelief

"Yes" Haku said shyly

"Dont tell anybody but my other bitches or else. Now suck me" Naruto said as he freed his dick

With no gag reflex Sakura was the first one there deep throating his shaft while Haku and Tsunami where on different sides licking his ball and shaft. Amazingly Sakura goes all the way down, making Naruto's 10 inch dick disappear. With nothing left to suck on Haku and Tsunami go to their respective ball and start sucking on his sack. Putting his hand on the back of Sakura's head he hold her face down on his length. Finding she needed air Sakura tries to come up but Naruto's hand is too strong.

"This is your punishment for your, I can't have this dope's kid, comment. Your going to drown in my nut." Naruto says as Sakura starts bashing around fighting for air while Naruto just enjoys her struggling throat. With Sakura throat twitching while she tries in vain to break away Naruto feels his end nearing. Shoving his meat as far as he could Naruto unleashes a whole gallon of semen into the pinky's stomach. When his orgasm was finally over her let Sakura go as she fell to the ground.

"Is she ... dead?" Tsunami asked looking scared

"No her body shut down from lack of oxygen but she should start breathing soon" Naruto informed her. " Now bend over"

Not wanting what happened to Sakura, Tsunami did as she was told and exposed her big ass and wet pussy to the Fox Pimp.

"Haku make sure she is breathing" Naruto says as he places his hand on Tsunami's soft ass."and Tsunami you can still have sex ... just butt sex" Naruto added as he placed his head at her tight backdoor. With his dick coated in Sakura's saliva Naruto forced his whole dick into Tsunami's hole. Judging from the first time her ass had been stretched but was still tight.

"Master it still hurts a little" Tsunami says as her ass was invaded

"Lets take your mind off that, Haku come here" Naruto said as he started to lightly pump into the blue haired M.I.L.F.

"Hai, Master" Haku said her small penis hard

"You've never had sex with a woman, right?" Naruto asked as he pulls Tsunami up so her knees are the only things on the ground.

"Hai" Haku replies

"Well here is your chance." Naruto says as he spreads Tsunami dripping pussy lips.

"O-o-ok" Haku says as she gets on her knees and position her dick

"One more thing if you nut in her im going to fuck your ass raw and tie your dick up so can't cum understand" Naruto said as he moved his hands to Tsunami boobs and began pinching her brown nipples

"Go for the hole at the bottom" Tsunami said in between gasp as her ass was being destroyed

Nodding her head Haku brought her dick to Tsunami wet entrance. Heart racing Haku guided her head into the her entrance and was bombarded by how tight and hot she was. Pushing her small dick all the way inside was to much for Haku as she came in Tsunami. Feeling the warmth from Haku's seed Tsunami's over stimulated body goes rigid with her orgasm. Having been watching Haku Naruto was easily able to tell she had came.

'Why does it seem these hoes do the exact opposite of what i tell them?' Naruto asked in his head

"It happen when you first start out, once you become known as a pimp with a strong hand hoes listen" Jerod said fixing on a car

"Well Haku guess not going to be sitting or shitting right for a while" Naruto said as her furiously rammed himself into Tsunami abused hole

"Sorry Master" was all Haku could say as she thought about her up coming punishment as she pulled out.

Feeling Tsunami's ass work its magic Naruto end was rapidly approaching. Going from on his knees Naruto sit down to force his dick the deepest it had been into Tsunami. Letting his life giving liquid go Tsunami intestines began to fill with his seed. Rope after rope of semen seem to go into her ass as she was looking 3 months pregnant when his flow finally stopped.

"Oh Kami" Tsunami said breathing hard and still coming down from the feeling of Naruto seed invasion

"Haku clean your mess" Naruto said as her let Tsunami fall on his chest.

Going over to the two, Haku begins to eat out Tsunami. Liking the grape flavor of her pussy Haku begin to suck on her outer lips while nibbling on her clit. Continuing her cunt assult Haku could taste her raspberry seed as it mixes with the grape of the wave M.I.L.F. Licking up and down the pussy Haku's face was sprayed with the juice she loves as Tsunami walls tense and her ass attempts to push the large object in it out.

"Amazing" Tsunami was able to say before she passed out from being over sexed

Pulling his dick out Naruto is stopped as Tsunami ass doesn't want to let go of his head. With a hard tug his dick along with 3 inches of the mother ass come out

"The ol pink sock" Jerod said admiring the kids work.

Grabbing the passed out milf and pinkette Naruto preforms Teleportation jutsu with more chakra than required. the extra chakra caused any person or thing within 3 feet of him to go with as Haku was 2 feet away.

Arriving in his room he drops Sakura on the bed and goes a cross the hall and does the same for Tsunami. Coming back into his room Naruto sees a naked Haku sitting on the floor, crying in the fetal position

"P-please don't punish me" Haku said thru tears

"Im going to, you disobeyed me." Naruto stated quite bored

"Im sorry it was just so tight and warm" Haku said crying even harder

"Sakura wake up." Naruto said as he walked over to her and shook her

"Yes Master" Sakura said with fear evident in her voice and eyes

"Take some string and tie it around the base of Haku's dick. Tight enough so he cant cum, but not tight enough to make her dick fall off" Naruto said as he sat down on the bed

"Yes, Master" Sakura says as she quickly gets up and grabs a ribbon of a nearby dresser.

"No Sakura please don't" Haku said crying even harder than before. Knowing that she got of pretty easy earlier Sakura does as she was told and tied the ribbon on Haku 1 inch dick.

"Haku get up here" Naruto say as he stand up form his sitting position on the bed.

knowing that she had already lost Haku gets up still crying and stands by Naruto

"Bend over" Naruto says as he frees his dick. Haku continues to cry as she bends over so her torso is resting on the bed wither he feet on the floor. Doing the hand signs Naruto puts up a sound barrier. With all the little things taken care of Naruto plunges his meat into Haku's unlubed ass. Haku's whole body tense as her organs were being displaced. Naruto begins to pump into the ice user at incredible speeds, each time hitting her prostate.

"Please stop" Haku pleaded as her ball felt like they where going to bust.

"Hey Sakura come suck her dick" Naruto says as spreads her ass cheeks to get even deeper. Coming over to the crying tranny Sakura takes her baby meet into her mouth balls and all. Licking from the bottom of her sack to the top of her head Sakura swirls her tongue around the small dick in her mouth. Haku desperate for release tries to buck her hips to make her dick go farther into Sakura mouth but Naruto holds her there and start to massage her left boob while playing with her right nipple. This tri-assult continues for 15 minutes before Haku's body cant take it any more and passes out. Letting Sakura go do what she wants Naruto continues to to rape Haku ass, pour gallons of his baby liquid into her asshole.

*x-3 hours -x*

Finally growing tires of raping Haku Naruto pulls out taking 6 inches of Haku's ass with him.

'What is up with these pink socks today' Naruto thinks as he looks at his blood covered dick

Looking down at the passed out nin Naruto notices she looks to be 9 month pregnant. Satisfied with his handy work Naruto takes a shower before getting into his bed a falling asleep.

Damn sorry about the long wait i have cousins out the ass so i have been to a hell of a lot of graduations. I have also been talking to "Mr." Kush and after that i couldn't walk much less write this but now i back so that all that matter.

Thx for all the hit i i just want to say rember to Review and vote because im not sure what their kids will be as this will effect the plot and possible side stories


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Hey everyone Jay here this is the this chapter took me a while to write and i just want to say thanks to all who reveiewed and rated just want to say thx

*I dont own Naruto*

Walking thru the street Naruto was getting several glares but instead of hate the females had lust in their eyes, while the guys where envious. Just basking in their stares all Naruto could do was just grin. He decided he like going shirtless (AN: No Homo)

"Damn where is that gardening store in this villiage." Naruto said walking down the main street

"Lets see, Narugoogle, Gardening." Jerod says from a computer. "Ino's family runs one, further down this road" Jerod informs going over his results

Walking further down Naruto see the sign for Yamanka Flowers & Gardening. Walking in Naruto is greeted by Ino watering flowers

"Wellllllllllllcome" Ino said eyes big with a blush to rival her roses as she gazed on the still shirtless Naruto

Seeing the blush, all Naruto could do was smirk at where this conversation could go.

"Hi Ino-chan" Naruto said with a fox smirk pimp smile combo

"H-hello Naruto-kun" Ino said still awestruck by the Kami like body in front of her

"Now I'm Naruto-kun?" Naruto asked as he was now behind Ino with his arms around her bare mid section. All Ino did was jump as she was surprised that Naruto was behind her and had caught what she said.

"So where are your parents?" Naruto whispered in her ears

"Daddy is at work, my mom is at a friend's house" Ino said excited and nervous about where this conversation was going.

"Good we got time" Naruto said as he brought them to the chair behind the counter, and sat down with Ino in his lap

"Time for what?" Ino asked nervous with a bit of fear deep down.

"Business talk" Naruto says as he starts to kiss Ino's neck, with his left hand feeling up her thigh towards her pussy

Although Ino dressed slutty she was the definition of a virgin, she had never seen a dick and the only thing that had been in her pussy was her fingers.

"I want you to be my personal gardener. 24/7 365" Naruto said as he was now nibbling on her ear while his left hand had made it to her underwear and his right was feeling on her B-cup breast.

"Will I get to see my family?" Ino asked thinking of his offer but her thoughts where clouded by the nervousness and fear caused by Naruto playing with her lips thru her panties.

"Yes" Naruto said as grabbed Ino's hand and placed it on his right pant legs with his dick underneath

"What do you think?" Naruto asked as he could feel Ino's hand going up and down on his shaft

If Ino was scared before she was now terrified. The thing she was feeling was huge, it was at least 7 inched long and an inch thick.

"Naruto can we stop that's not going to fit." Ino said praying he would.

"Can we at least try, I promise I will stop if you tell me to" Naruto said as sincere as possible

Hearing that from the person she knew couldn't break a promise Ino broke down and agreed

Pulling her skirt up and soaked thru panties down Naruto looks down and sees her pubes shaved into a flower.

"Stand up" Naruto say as he released the platinum blonde. Ino slowly stood up and when she did Naruto was able to see her tight light pink asshole. Unzipping his pants, Naruto's semi-hard 9 inch dick was freed. Ino was starring mouth agape, her first penis was this 9 inch monster.

"Come here" Naruto said as Ino slowly walked over to him. Picking her up Naruto sits her in front of his dick, looking right into her eyes.

"Ino this might hurt if you don't relax." Naruto said to the other blonde

"Ok" Ino said still nervous as hell

Picking her up Naruto makes water chakra pour of his dick, he aligned him self her hole. Bringing his head to her whole Ino didn't know what to think as her asshole was being pressured

"Ino, I'm doing this so you can still give your virginity to who ever you want" Naruto said as he could feel her body relax slightly

Pushing his now 10 in. long 1 1/2 inch thick into her dime sized hole, slowly the head made its way into the blonde's backdoor. Looking at Ino, Naruto could see tears in her eyes

"Ino do you want me to stop?" Naruto said readying himself to pull out

"N-no, I just have to get use to it." Ino said wondering what would make her want to continue to have her ass stuffed

Pushing further Naruto was able to get all of his meat into the pink hole. Ino was amazed at the feeling of her ass being filled to the brim. Being only 59 inches tall Ino was amazed her small hole could accommodate the pimp's dick that was nearly a 1/6 of her body length. With each passing second Ino found her like for the pimp in training growing rapidly.

"Can I move now?" Naruto asked the mind walker

"Y-yes" Ino said trying to ready herself for the feeling of her ass being violated. Going at what could only be described as at the pace of a lover Naruto begins pumping his dick into the flower girl. Tired of her top Naruto helps her out of it so that he can play with her left boob, while he nibbles and swirls his tongue around her small light pink nipple. Ino mind was flooded with the mass of pleasure that was assaulting her senses, but she couldn't believe what she felt now as Naruto's left hand was using her pussy as a playground making her moan. His large skilled hands easily spread her lips and rubbed her pouring wet cunt.

"D-deeper!" Ino gasped thru the pleasure

"Be careful if you finger her, she is still a virgin" Jerod says as he walking thru his libray looking for a book

'Oh yeah' Naruto says as he switches from his middle finger to his ring finger. Using the the smaller digit Naruto is able to get farther into the blonde's pussy

"You like this?" Naruto says coming up from her slightly red nipple

"Yes" Ino say amazed this one person could cause her so much pleasure

"What about this?" Naruto askes as he pinches her clit, forcing her body into her first none self induced orgasm. Pleasure pour over Ino as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and blue became red, 2+2 became 5, and white men could jump. Her pussy began to flow like the waterfall at the Valley of the End, while her stuffed ass was spasming wildly

"I think you rocked her world' Jerod said holding a sign that had an "A" on it"

'Not yet' Naruto says as he brings his ring finger to Ino's mouth

"Open" Naruto stated

Without a second thought she did just what the whiskered nin asked. Placing his finger in her mouth Naruto feels Ino swirl her tongue around the pussy juice coated digit

"What does it taste like" Naruto asked taking his finger back

"Peaches" Ino says breathing hard

"Let me taste" Naruto says as he leans in and kisses Ino. Parting her lips with his tongue Naruto is easily able to explore the platinum blonde's mouth, indeed tasting the peach flavor of her juices. That kiss had done it for Ino as she knew now she loved the blonde and some how orgasmed again upon reaching this revelation. Grabbing her hips Naruto forces Ino down on his cock blowing his quart of nut a good 12 inches deep in her ass. With his load deposited Naruto slowly pulls his dick out

"Wait... can you leave it in" Ino asked blushing deep red

"Fine" Naruto says as he shoved his meat completely back into Ino

*5 minutes later*

"Ino, I'm home!" Inochi shouts as he open the door, within two steps into the flower shop the smell of sex hit him like a 96 mph fastball. Looking at the back of the shop Inochi sees his daughter with a tall shirtless stranger

"Hi daddy" Ino says just pouring that after sex glow

"Hi baby girl" Inochi says pretending not to notice anything

"Dad you know Naruto right?" Ino asked as the tall man turned around

"Good Kami what happened to you." Inochi said almost forgetting the smell of sex in the air as he looked at the now massive gennin

"Kekkei Genkei" Naruto says making eye contact with the jonnin to let him know it was his prisoner's doing

"Oh" Inochi said catching the eye hint

Just then the clock struck 5 p.m.

"Aww 5 already, I gotta go. I'll send my clones to pick up the stuff. Bye" Naruto said as he made his way to the exit and left

"Why was he shirtless" Inochi asked his daughter  
"Beats me that how he came in" Ino said walking behind the counter funnily  
"What's wrong with you" Inochi asked noticing the walk  
"Naru-not right stance durring sparring match" Ino blurted blindsided by the question  
'I will get you for deflowering my little girl, Uzumaki' the jonnin thought as he made his way up stairs to begin his revenge planning.

Making his way back home Naruto walks into his home to see his bitches still talking about the about babies and pregnancy. Not really caring he walks right passed them completely unnoticed into his bedroom  
"Damn its been a long day" Naruto says as he just falls to bed letting sleep claim him

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
Having no dreams or training with Jerod Naruto wakes up in what seems like a second after falling asleep to a new day. Looking down Naruto see the brunette that is Ayame sucking on his hard meat. Her hand pumping up and down the 5 inches she couldn't get in her mouth. pulling back up she swirls her tongue around his head at just happens to look up and see her master awake.

"Don't come up" Naruto says as he puts his hand on her head and forces 7 inches into her throat. Knowing her chances of survival go up if he cum quicker Ayame uses her left hand to massage his balls hoping to increase his sperm count. Continually forcing more of his dick down he has Ayame with all 10 inches of him in her throat in 30 seconds. Not being a ninja Ayame cardio was bad for lack of a better word. Really growing to like the feeling of a struggling throat Naruto shove Ayame's head as far down as possible and bust his gallon nut straight into her stomach. Pulling out his saliva covered dick Naruto stands up and stretches  
"Master why did your dick taste like whipped cream" Ayame asked trying to catch her breath  
"Thats what Ino's ass taste like" Naruto says as he does trunk twist  
"Breakfast is ready too master" Ayame says as she wipes some of saliva of her chin and heads down stairs.

*+*+*Meanwhile at a OBGYN/ Gynecologist+*+*+

Inochi was waiting patiently as he had taken his daughter to the doctor for her annual checkup

A older gentleman walks out of the back and approaches Inochi

"How did it go, ?" Inochi asked cautiously optimistic

"Well everything was fine, she still has her hymen, but when she was being examined I noticed a white liquid coming out of her anus. I ran some test and it was semen from one Uzumaki, Naruto" the doctor said looking up from his clip board

Killer intent flooded the room and everyone in the room save Inochi passed out

"NARUTO!" he shouted madder that a fat kid who learned the mcdonald's near them closed

Getting redressed in the back Ino heard the her father and was terrified at what would happen to the man she loved.

*+*+*+*Back at Naruto's house+*+*+*+*

Going into the bathroom Naruto does the morning rituals before coming out in blue shinobi pants and a white button down tee with no buttons or sleeves. Following her down stairs, sitting down at the table with all his females already seated.  
"Good morning Master" they all say in unison  
"Morning, Ayame you aren't eating" Naruto says as Ayame sits a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast  
"You already gave me my breakfast" Ayame says the blueberry flavor still in her mouth

A good 5 minutes into the meal a knock was heard at the door, getting up Naruto open the door. Only to be greeted by at least 50 anbu  
"Naruto Uzumaki, your under arrest for the rape of Ino Yamanaka. Get down of the ground with you hand on your head any other actions with result in the use of force to bring you down" An anbu with a dragon mask said

'What should I do' Naruto asked his teacher  
"Do what he says this is a battle you might not win" Jerod said noticing that basically every high level anbu was there. Dropping down to his knee and then stomach Naruto awaits for the anbu who then cuff him with chakra restrains.  
"All of you come with us" a bear masked anbu says. Doing a few seals the anbu take the pimp and his hoes away, only to reappear in the concil room  
"Let me at him" Inochi screamed as Might Gai, Lee, and Kakashi where struggling to hold him back  
"Inochi control your self!" The 3rd shout, which made him calm down a little bit but was still hitting Naruto with some deadly killer intent  
"Naruto Uzumaki, you are charged with the rape of Ino Yamanaka, how do you pleaded" Sarutobi said with his diplomat voice  
"Not guilty" Naruto says looking at the old Kage  
"Will the prosecution please step forward and present your case" The 3rd said  
"Thank you lord Hokage, we believe the defendant is not just guilty of this rape but several others. Several women have come to live with him, we severly dobt of their own free will we would like Inochi to walk their minds and tell us how they came to be with the defendant" A civilian lawyer stated  
"Motion granted, but only those who agree to it" Sarutobi said

"We would like to call Dr. Hi Takura to the stands" The lawyer says

Making his way to the witness stand the man waits for the bailiff  
"Do you Hi Takura promise to tell the whole true and nothing but the truth" Asked the bailiff/special jonnin holding Kohona's ninja code and law book, and who speailizes in finding deception .

"Yes, I do" the doctor said with his right hand over raised

"Now could you please state your relationship with the victim" The lawyer inquired while pacing back and forth

"I'm here doctor" the doctor informed

"And what did you find that lead you to believe rape" the lawyer fired back

"During her check up I discovered a white liquid coming out of her anus, after some test we id the liquid as semen from Naruto Uzumaki." the doctor said truthfully as the majority of concil gasped

"No further questions your honor" The lawyer said

"Takura-san you are dismissed" The kage said as the man got up and went to his seat

"For our next witness we would like to call, Inochi Yamanaka" the lawyer said as Inochi left his seat on the ninja council to take the witness seat

"Do you Inochi Yamanaka promise to tell the whole true and nothing but the truth" again asked the bailiff

"Yes" Inochi Yamanaka said

" please state your relationship with the victim"

"She is my daughter" Inochi stated plainly

"And what lead you to believe she was raped by the defendant?"

"After I had came home from work at the interrogation department, I walk into my families flower shop and within 3 feet of the door I am hit with the scent of sex. She was also walking funny" Inochi said recalling the memories of the previous day.

"Are you sure it was the sent of sex" The lawyer asked

"Yes sir, I have had sex several times and that is the smell" Inochi said

"Canine unit go see" The kage says as several Inuzuka and their dogs hauled ass the flower shop, within 10 minutes they had returned

"What did you find?" The kage asked his dog unit

"It did smell of mating in there, upstairs it smelled more of Inochi-san and his mate, while down stair had a 3 parties smell, are we allowed to smell Uzumaki-san?" The leader informed/ asked

"Motion granted" The Kage said a dog walked over to the blonde and smelled him before barking

"He says it is him" The leader said, again another gasp was heard around the concil

"No further question" the lawyer said

"Your dismissed" the kage

"We would like to call Sakura Haruno to the stands" The man said, and Sakura appeared in the witness stands beside the Kage

"Damn!" was heard from the blonde pimp as his chance of winning nose dived 90%  
"Do you Sakura Haruno promise to tell the whole true and nothing but the truth" Asked the bailiff/special jonnin holding Kohona's ninja code book, and who specializes in finding deception .  
"I do" Sakura said nervous of what would happen if answers didnt please her master

"Would you allow Inochi-san to view your memories" the lawyer asked  
"Y-yes" Sakura said nervorous  
"DAMN" the blonde pimp said again chances of winning the case drop an other 90 percent  
"_Mind Walker Jutsu_" the jonnin said as he was catapulted into the pinkette mind  
"Damn this guy is good" Jerod said reviewing several law book  
'How?' Naruto asked  
"Think about it, Sakura's dislike for you was know by basically everyone"  
'Shit' Naruto said thinking he might actually lose this case  
"Y-you monster" Inochi said having to be tackled by the three man group that was holding him back  
"Fuck" Naruto said almost positive he lost this case  
"He raped Sakura!" He shouted cause everyone in the room to stare at the blonde with shock and horror, none more so than Sayiki Haruno, Sakura's mother  
"_Mind Mirror Jutsu_" Inochi said as the wall was lit with what looked like a video projecting from the hand sign he was making but from Sakura's view point. It started where Naruto had said "I'm tired of you bitch" as he back hands her so it shows her looking at the sky flying back a yard. Then shows him over her gazed body cutting her clothes straight down the middle. Pulling out his dick he put it at her mouth then says"Suck it and if you bite I will not only rape you but I will remove your breast and cut out your pussy while you are awake". Sakura eyes where locked with his for that brief second so every one could see the anger in his eyes. It shows her taking the head of his limp dick into her mouth and begining to suck it. "Take all of it bitch, I know people in your family don't have a gag reflex so get to it." Naruto says. It shoes Sakura's struggled for 20 seconds to only get 2 more inches into her mouth. Then Naruto grabbing her head and ramming his 15 inch meat into her throat almost dislocating her jaw. "Damn I'm glad you don't have a gag reflex" Naruto is heard saying as sakura is just looking at his abs. It then show him quickly pulling his dick out and lining it up with her small pussy. "Naruto please stop there is now way that is going to fit" Sakura could be heard crying  
"Oh hell no this is for all the times you were a bitch to me" Naruto was seen saying as he force the tip of his head into her virgin sanctuary.  
"Please" Sakura voice begged as she could feel her pussy ripping from just the tip.  
"No" Naruto said as he filled her pussy and womb in one thrust, tearing her vagina. Sakura lost control of her bladder and sprayed the ground with her golden liquid before letting out a scream that was so loud that people all the way back in Kohona. "Damn just 8 inches, but then again I can barely move. " He said as he stared thrusting in an out of her making sure to put fire chakra in his dick to make all the liquid evaporate of his dick and make her fuck more painful. Sakura tried to scream but was in pain that her body could not focus enough to make the sound.  
"Now understand something bitch" Naruto voice said as he fucked her harder. "I own you. You will do as I say when I say it no questions asked. You will call me master.""Never" Sakura managed to squeaked out as Naruto did one powerful thrust and deposited his seed, flooding her womb and pussy in one squirt. "Oh well I was hoping to I wouldn't have to do this." Naruto voice said as he lined up his still hard member up to her cherry pink rose bud."Naruto please I'm begging you don't." Sakura cried harder than before making the screen blurry  
"Still no" Naruto voice was heard thru the sound of Sakura crying as he plowed his whole length into her entirely too small hole. This continued for 5 minutes before Naruto did +Shadow Clone Jutsu+. Said clone could be seen to sakura's left before he got under Sakura to line himself up with her already full ass.  
"Please no" Was all Sakura was heard saying before it was too late  
"Damn this is going to be a tight fit." The clone said  
"How said it would fit" Naruto was heard talking to his clone. After he was all the way in his clone started to work the rest of his dick in.  
"Man why can we get in so easily" The clone was heard asking  
"Her ass ripped" Naruto voice stated as he starts plowing her now fucked up hole. The movie continued to play until both Naruto where heard grunting and depositing their seed. With that done the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke."Now I want you to go back to your house an get new clothes and meet at the training grounds""Yes master" was all she said as she said as she laid there cum pouring out of both her bleeding holes while crying.  
"Good girl" Naruto said as he teleported to Sakura's house. Walking in Naruto sat on the couch while Sakura went up to her room and got a towel and a new outfit.  
"Where do you think you're going with that towel" Naruto said as sakura looked at him  
"To take a shower" she said softly  
"I believe I told you just to get new clothes." Naruto said coldly  
"But I" Was all Sakura could say as Naruto's hand smacked her ass hard with his hand. Sakura fell to her knees as the pain on her left ass cheek was in unbearable stinging pain.  
"Now just change your clothes or else I will make 2 clones and we will see how far your pussy can stretch." Naruto say as the projection ends  
"Damndanmdanmdanmdanmdanm" Naruto was saying sitting with his head down

Sarutobi just couldn't process that the kid that had always been like a grandson to him had raped a fellow leaf kunochi

"Hitting some one is assault" Jerod said looking thru several law books  
"Hold up is assault a crime too"Naruto asked  
"Yes" The 3rd says  
"Then that was in retaliation from her hitting me, Inochi rewind that to like 2 minutes before you played it" Naruto says as the man rewinds it it shows sakura walking up to the sleeping Naruto and punching him repeatedly in abs  
"Now could Ino please take the stand" Naruto said as Sakura disappeared in smoke and out popped Ino who was sworn in  
"Now Ino could you please tell the court what happened when I entered your families business" Naruto said as Jerod was guiding his thought path  
"You walked in and I said hi then you said hi. You got behind me and put your arms around my stomach after I called you Naruto-kun. You then asked me where my parent where and I told you my dad was at work and my mom was at a friends house. You then said that gave us time to talk business where you offered me a job as you personal gardener. You sat down on the chair behind the counter and sat me in your lap while you rubbed up my leg and you placed my hand on your dick. I said it was too big, but you asked if we could try and promised to stop if I said so. So you took off my panties and my top the unzipped your pant to let your 9"  
"10 inch" Naruto interrupted  
"Dick out. You then put the tip against my butt hole and told me you where doing that so I could give my virginity to who I really wanted. You then pushed it all the way in and proceeded to pound me and orgasm inside me which is why Dr. Takura was able to find you semen. As for why I was walking funny was because your dick nearly destroyed my hole"  
"Now I would like to call Hinata to the stands" Naruto said, the questions continued until Naruto had basically proven his innocence by asking every one of his hoes when they first had sex  
"I rest my case" Naruto said some how free of the cuff

"All who find the defendant guilty please raise your hand and say aye" Sarutobi said as the whole civilian side raised their hand.

"All who find the defendant innocent raise your hand and say aye" Sarutobi said as the whole ninja council raised their hand save for Danzo

"The vote has been cast Naruto Uzumaki, the council finds you not guilty" Sarutobi said as he hit the grabble

"What" The civilian side erupted

"He's a ninja I have no idea what you guys are here for this is a shinobi matter" Sarutobi said with a smile

"Well I must say bye to everyone as I have a metric shit ton of paperwork to do now" Sarutobi said as he teleports away

"Naruto-kun" Ino shouts as she run and hug him"I'm really sorry for what my dad did"

"It alright" Naruto said as he let his hand falls from the small of her back to her ass  
"What are you doing" Ino said with a blush at the thought of having Naruto take her right there  
"Have you decided to take my offer, but now it has an extra requirement" Naruto said as he put his hands down her purple skirt thru her panties so his hands where on her bare ass  
"What is the other requirement?" Ino asked as she was close to moaning as Naruto massaged her perfect shaped ass  
"Your my bitch, I own you" Naruto said leaned down as Ino was nearly a foot shorter than him Spread her ass and puts both middle finger at her slightly sore hole. Ino's heart was pounding now, this was her chance to be with the man she had found her self in love.  
"I accept" Ino said as she put her head on his chest  
"Good lets get out of here I have an idea to get your dad back" Naruto says as the two vanish from his speed

Jay here again kinda disappointed only got like one review for my last chapter, maybe you didnt like or what ever but please review and tell me i want to know what everyone think likes and doesnt like about this story. Thx for your Time Jay Please R&R

PS, . /topic/22166-a-pimp-named-kitsune/ this is my post in the form could everyone please tell me what gender they think sakura and

Tsunami kid(s) should be thx


	20. Chapter 20

Arriving in his bedroom Naruto dropped Ino on to the best feeling bed ever.  
"Oh my Kami what is this?" Ino asked nearly having a orgasm from the ultra soft material  
"Silk from the 1000 year worm, so rare it sells for 10 billion ryo for 10 thread count" Naruto said walking over to his closet and digging thru.  
"What thread count is this?" Ino asked  
"1000" Naruto said as he pulled out a camera  
"What are you gonna do with that?" Ino asked looking at the small gray camera  
"Get revenge" Naruto say as he makes a clone  
"Now just go with everything" Naru2 said  
"Hey" Naruto says not standing in the camera frame  
"Hi" Ino said smiling into the camera  
"What's your name?" Naruto asked taking his shirt off  
"Ino" She say looking right into the camera  
"And why are you here today" Naruto fired again  
"To get revenge on my daddy for setting up Naru-kun" Ino said with a pout  
"Are you a virgin" Naruto said as he sat to the left of Ino  
"Yes and no. I not an anal virgin, but nothings been in my pussy" Ino said smirking  
"Who popped your anal cherry" Naru2 asked  
"Naruto" She said pointing to the man to her right  
"Take your clothes of" Naru2 said as he zoomed in on her. Standing up Ino begins bt taking her top off, then her chest binding, allowing her medium b breast to be freed  
"How big are your boobs"  
"34B" Ino says as she cups both of her mounds.  
"Now the bottom" Naruto said as he zooms in on her purple skirt. First unhooking her kunai holster she then pulls the skirt down to show her black panties. Finally she removes the black article to show her pink pussy and flower shaped pubes  
"How long does it take to shave your pubes like that" Naruto asked honestly curious  
"About an hour" Ino says a she spreads her pussy lips  
"Hey get up close you can probably see her cherry" Naruto informs his clone. Doing what the original says he walks up to Ino and drops to one knee

"Spread it a little wider"Naru2 says as he steadies the camera. Following the clones instructions Ino opens her cunt wider to allow the clone in. Looking right into her pussy the clone zooms in on the pink barrier that is her cherry  
"And that what we are here to get rid of" Naruto says as he unzips his pants and let the 8 inch thing free  
"Start sucking" the clone says as it backs up to his starting position to catch all this. Once the clone was in position Ino started by stroking the Naruto dick with both hands. Once hard Ino put the large head in her mouth  
"This is your first time giving head right" Naruto said fighting the urge to just shove the whole thing down the blonde small throat  
"Yes" Ino said coming up for air  
"Im gonna have to teach you how to do it right" Naruto says as he sits down  
"First take the tip in your mouth" Naruto says and the mind walker does

"Swirl your tongue around it" Naruto informs as he feels her do it. "Lick the hole"

"Why does it taste salty" Ino asked coming up

"It's called precum and now take it as far down your throat as you can" Naruto tells her as she get back to work first putting the head it the making it 4 inches down

"Relax your throat and ignore the feeling to throw up" Following what the pimp says she get 6 inches in.

"That good enough, now hum" Naruto said satisfied with the flower girls progress. Humming quietly Ino was starting to cry as her body was screaming for air. Feeling her begin to come up Naruto grabs her head

"Don't come up till i say so" Naruto said as he could feel Ino trying to fight coming up but survival instincts where a baad mother. Holding her there for another 15 seconds Naruto lets her go just before she was about to pass out. Breathing heavily with tears in her eyes Ino wanted to run but then she remembered the "I own you" part she agreed to, so like a good little ho she sat there and tried to catch her breath.

"Now put all three together" Naruto said happy to see she wasn't going to run. Putting the large dick back in her mouth Ino went up and down swirling her tongue, humming ,and licking his urethra.

"Good, now use your one hand to stroke my dick and the other to rub my nuts" Naruto said making a mental note to teach Sakura this. Ino followed all his instruction was suprised that this allowed her to breath. The blowjob scene lasted for 5 more minutes before Naruto stood up

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out" Naruto said as he grabbed his dick. Opening her mouth and Ino was hit with what seemed like rope on rope of nut into her mouth.

"You better swallow before you drown" Naru2 said as he was zooming in at the kunochi with a mouth full of seed. Knowing what the clone said was true Ino swallowed the quart of the blueberry flavored life giving fluid.  
"How was your first taste of nut?" Naruto asked looking at the slightly winded blonde

"Better than i expected, other girls said it tasted horrible" Ino said licking her lips

"What did that taste like"

"Blueberry"

"Then let me return the favor" Naruto said as he throw the naked blonde on his bed. Spreading her legs Naruto dives right for virgin cunt. Licking up slit nearly drove Ino over the edge

"Come on Ino where you about to cum" Naruto said smiling

"O-oh kami" Ino said breathing hard from being pushed to the edge. Not giving her any time to recover Naruto nibble her clit. Ino body went rigid as pleasure over loaded her body, juices pouring from her pussy. From the camera view point the clone watched as Ino's eyes rolled into the back of her head while her purple painted toes curled

"In case your wondering her pussy taste like peaches and her ass like whip cream" Naruto said fox smiling into the camera

"Ok lets get to the main course" The clone said as he got in a better position to record. Hearing the clone Naruto flips Ino so she is on her hands and knee barely able to support her own weight and lines himself up with her cunt.

"You ready" Naruto asked

"Y-y-yes" Ino said now fully aware that she as about to become a woman and someone else was probably going to see this

"Hold up put this under there" the clone says as he throws a scroll to the Naruto opening it he lay it right under Ino pussy

Pushing his dick up to her barrier Naruto turn to the camera

"This is for you Inochi" He says as he pushes his head into Ino no longer virgin cunt.

"Damn good and tight" Naruto say as blood pours from the other blonde's pussy.

"Look over here and say"Hi daddy" Naru2 said

"Hi d-daddy" Ino said thru tears. Stuffing Ino all the way to the back of her womb Naruto discovers he can only fit 7 inches. Pulling back but leaving his head in Naruto slams back in then out to continue the cycle.

"Y-yess hardeer, Naru-kun" Ino said as the pimp continue to thrust in her

"Call me, Master" Naruto said as he placed his hand on her ass with his thumb on her puckered hole. Sticking his thumb in Naruto is able to feel her ass twicth every time he hits her g-spot. Having an idea Naruto forces his thumb down and is rewarded with Ino jumping.

"Okami Master" Ino says as Naruto hits her g-spot from inside her pussy and ass.

"Hey lift her up" Naru2 said as he gets in better cameraman position

Grabbing Ino Naruto lifts her to her she is on her knees, giving Naru2 a better view of her still bleeding cat, Ino use this opportunity to wrap her arms around the pimps neck. Removing his hand from her ass, Naruto use it to pinch her clit while the other plays with her light pink nipple.

"I'm-m going to cum" Ino said feeling the world sized amount of pressure building. Naruto quickly catches her lips in a kiss and invades her mouth with his tongue, pushing her over the edge. Seeing the blonde orgasm the clone focused on the juice and blood that poured down her leg.

"Is she still suppose to be bleeding" The clone asked Naruto

"Yeah her pussy to small for my dick" Naruto said as he continued to fuck the blonde. Hearing this made her feel horrible thinking she couldn't satisfy the man she loved.

"Damn im bout to bust too" Naruto said as he felt his nut churning

"Time for the baby making creampie" The clone says with a smirk

"Oh no can't have her getting pregnant" Naruto says as he pulls out only to ram his dick all the way in her ass and explode. With the seed flooding her ass Ino once again feels pleasure overload her as she is forced into an anal orgasm. Holding his dick there for 15 seconds he pulls out and looks at his handy work. Making three more clones Naruto seals up the scroll and it content

"Alright keep filming, you three fuck her in every whole just don't cum in her pussy, ok" Naruto said as he sat down. The three clones Walked over to the still dazed girl, the first to arrived stuck his dick in her spasming ass, the second chose her throat, and the last took her pussy. The three clones raped the hell out of the 4' 11" female for a whole hour. Ino world was fuzzy at best as it seem she had overdosed on pleasure. Each clone had came at least 3 times and each had left his content into the poor girls ass. Finally out of energy the three clones dispersed.

"And that will do it for Revenge on Daddy 1. A production of Fox Pimp Industries. Any duplication or use of material without written and verbal consent is prohibited and punishable by prison time where you will be anal raped" The clone said looking at the cum filled kunochi who looked to be 9 month pregnant. Throwing the camera to the real Naruto the clone dispersed.

"Now for step 2" Naruto said as he made 5 clones. "You know what to do" Naruto said as he headed for the showers.

*+*+*+*Yamanaka Home+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

This had been a horrible day for Inochi after he lose the trail. All he wanted to do was go home and watch TV. Making it upstairs Inochi goes right in his room and plops down in his chair

"Hello Inochi" A voice sounds from out of nowhere. Metal cuff spring from the chair and restrain his arms and legs while a helmet thing goes on his head to stop him from closing his eyes

"What the hell" Inochi says as he tries to move but can't

"This is my payback, today we are going to watch a video" Naruto says as he turns the TV on and the title Revenge on Daddy pops up. Inochi watches in horror as he see his little girl taking of her clothes and sucking Naruto's dick before she swallows his seed and get eaten out.

"This is my favorite part." Naruto says as it shows him lining him self up with her pussy

"Nononono" Inochi said as he tried to struggle free and avoid watching his daughter become a women. As he is struggling a red drop hit his nose from the ceiling

"Ohh yeah that is all that is left of your daughter virginity" Naruto laughes as the blood from his daughter's pussy continues to fall on his head. Poofing out of existence Naruto leaves Inochi there to watch as the clones run train on his little girl all the way until it show Ino's passed out form laying there looking pregnant

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Inochi shouted as the sound barrier that had once held the noise in was gone with the clone and the whole village herd his screams

Again just want to say thx to all those who reviewed


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Hey everyone just to warn u guys this is a filler arc no lemons their will be at least 2 in the next chapter. Again pleas read and review.

Oy yeah and summerss to I didnt for get about this story me and my room mate just got faded alot him more so then me. A lot of days i would go to sleep and say i was going to write this much the next day but never did as my roommate had bitches over and so i was fucking and while i was sleep he was smoking, so when i woke up (high from 2nd hand smoke) all i could do was sit on my ass and take a hit. Sorry if that sounds mean it is not suppose to

Coming out of the shower and having heard Inochi's scream of terror Naruto was in a pretty good mood. That was until he saw Ino crying in the fetal position on his bed.

"What wrong" Naruto said remembering he didn't have to be pimpin 24/7

"My pussy too small" Ino said thru tears remembering his earlier comment.

"So, i cant fit all the way in Hanabi either and she is fine" Naruto said still trying to get his hair dry

"But what if it doesn't get bigger" Ino said fearing the worst

"Ino listen your like what 12 and still growing, I'm pretty damn sure it will get bigger." Naruto said sitting down beside her

"But what if" Ino said

"Doesn't matter, as long as my dick fits in your ass we're good" Naruto said plainly

"Thank you!" Ino says as she gets up and hugs him

"Welcome" Naruto said as he returns the hug

"I love you" Ino says looking down at the bed with a blush on her face

'What should i say' Naruto asked Jerod

"Lie or be honest your choice" Jerod said working on the seal puzzle

"I llllllllllouuuuuv you too" Naruto said finding it impossible to say that 4 letter word

'What the hell' Naruto thought

"Oh yeah i took that word out of you vocab and your emotions towards women, you can still use it to say i love fat ass or my mom just not i love Ino, Sakura, etc" Jerod said not looking up

'Ok' Naruto said processing the info

"Ino i will have to be honest her, I don't love you" Naruto said. Ino couldn't believe what she heard from the man she gave her most prized possession and tried to run away. Grabbing her by the neck Naruto throws her back on the bed still crying

"Before you think i love some one else calm the fuck down. The only people i could say that for are Ojij-san who is like a grandfather to me, Iruka who is like a brother, Ayame who is like a sister, and Teuchi -san who is like another grandfather" Naruto said at the crying blonde

"Ok" She said still sad that her love would never be returned

"Now go down stair and tell Ayame to tell you everything you need to know about being my ho" Naruto said as he walked over to his closet

"Yes master" Ino said as she started to but her clothes on

"Naked" Naruto said still in his closet

"O-ok" Ino said scared to disobey from his tone

'how long is she going to look pregnant?' Naruto asked his teacher

"3-4 days" Jerod says moving pieces faster than the human eye could process

"Damn... Jerod do you know how to tattoo?" Naruto asked out of the blue

"Yeah, why" Jerod said with a raised eye brow

"Ferb,I know what where doing today" Naruto said out loud

"Who the hell is Ferb?" Jerod asked looking up from his puzzle

"I have no idea, what do you need for the tattoos" Naruto asked

"Make a clone i will send him out" Jerod said ready to give the clone the knowledge. With the clone going to get the supplies, Naruto heads down stairs for dinner.

Sitting down at the table Naruto notices that the table is longer

'What the hell why does this table get bigger' Naruto asked his teacher

"Seal underneath just bring two chairs on opposite sides and it get longer" Jerod said reading a book on seals

"Master where did you go after the trial?" Hinata asked the pimp

"I had to get revenge on Ino's dad so we came back and made this" Naruto said as he held up a DVD

"What's on it?" Tenten asked

"We can all watch this after dinner" Naruto said putting the DVD away. "So what's for dinner, Ayame?"

"Chicken Alfredo garlic bread and Tsunami made cake" Ayame said as she brings a massive bowl of the noddlely goodness while Tsunami brought 4 foot long loafs of bread. With dinner over Naruto stands up from his position at the head of the table.

"Alright everyone i have an announcement" Naruto says with a smile

"We getting matching kunai" Tenten said

"We redecorating" Tsunami said

"You love us" Ino said

"Wh-here all getting pregnant" Hinata said quietly

"No, you can redecorate your own room you each, no , and no again. We all getting tattoos" Naruto said

"Like real ink and needle" Hanabi asked

"Yep now who is first" Naruto said as he clone walked in with a whole tattoo trunk.

"I pick Sakura" The clone said before it when up in smoke

"Well Sakura take your shirt bra off and lie down" Naruto said as he prepared the needle by the couch. Not wanting to disappoint her master Sakura striped and lied down on her stomach.

"Is this going to hurt" Sakura asked

"Yeah but I'm going to numb the area" Naruto said as he did some hand signs and passed his hands over her back. "How's that"Naruto said as he ran a finger down her back.

"I cant feel anything" Sakura said neverousness apparent in her voice.

"Lets begins" Naruto said as he began the out line

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*1 Hour Later+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

With the fill in done Naruto gazed at his handy work. On the pinkette's back was a beautiful cherry tree in bloom, the bark was an amazing ebony while the blossoms where sunset pink. Below that was a tramp stamp that said KITSUNE'S BITCH.

"Damn Good work" Naruto said out loud

"Wow" Ino said looking at the phenomenal artwork

"Amazing" Tenten said

"Alright, Tenten your turn" Naruto said as the bun haired layed down shirtless.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*1 Hour Later+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Tenten's tattoo was a bull's eye with 5 kunai & shuriken all hitting center, and just like Sakura she had KITSUNE'S BITCH.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*Several Hours Later+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Naruto had done all his females. Haku's tattoo was a Snowflake, Ino's was a feild of flowers, Hinata's was the Hokage monument with the sun behind it, Hanabi's was the Hokage monument with firecracker going off in the sky, and Tsunami's was a wave against the setting sun . All with KITSUNE'S BITCH for a tramp stamp. With his females done Naruto makes a clone and lies down to get his tat too.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*Some time later+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Across his shoulder blades read Rokudaime Hokage, with a Jerod in fox form sitting like a dog below. On the side of his arm was a tomb stone with the words "In Loving Memory of...", which he intended to put his parent names as soon as he found out who they where

"Why did you put 6th instead 5th" Jerod ask still reading

"I don't just want to jump right in after Sarutobi, that could be in the next like 3-5 years and i still need to learn all that diplomat bull shit" Naruto said looking in two mirrors to see his tatto

"Makes sense" Jerod said now in a library

"Damn and me and Sakura have to go to the mission hall to meet Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he revisited his clones memory about his run in with the cyclops.

'I can take a shower with this tattoo right?' Naruto asked the demon

"Yeah it is already permanent, I healed you as we when along" Jerod said

"Cool" Naruto said as he heading to the shower then bed. Eating breakfast the duo of Naruto and Sakura mad their way to the mission hall to do d-ranked mission. This continued for 3 months before they had a change of plan. By this time Sakura and Tsunami where both sporting baby bumps, Naruto weed plantation had grown weed that instead of sitting you on your ass laid you out on your back, Naruto was just enjoying being a pimp.

Coming to the meeting place at a bridge in a park Kakashi finds all three of his student there

"Alright everyone fill these out" Kakashi says as he hand the three genin their paper

"What are these?" Sasugay asked

"Chunnin Exam registry and waivers" Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book

"Is that book really that good" Naruto asked kinda tired of all ways sing his teacher with one

"See for your self" Kakashi says a he tossed Naruto and copy of the first book. Flipping it open Naruto begin to read.

"Sakura fill this out for me" Naruto says not looking up from his newly received book. Taking the paper Sakura begins filling both out. After all the paper was done Kakashi took them up

"So when are the exams?" Sakura asked

"A week from now" Kakashi says from his book "Bye" The scare crow says a he vanishes in smoke.

"Sakura lets go we need to make sure everyone is ready but damn this is a good read" Naruto says as he and his ho disappear in a lighting bolt that struck where they where.

Black here just to say please read and review i really need (a) gender(s) for the Kids and as always i want to her what you think about my writing


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

What can i say this is chapter 22 how many stories can say that i just want to say thx to everyone who has read this it is all because of you thx u

With the week flying by Naruto and some of his hoes where ready for the exams

"Well kid today is a major day on your path to Hokage" Jerod said from his weight room

"Yeah" Naruto said nervously as he made sure he packed all his supply and ramen scrolls into the seals on his black and gray pimp suite

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked having finished with his supplies.

"Yes" Tenten answered for the group of her Hinata, Ino, and Sakura

"Let me say one more thing, my word is law. If I say kill your teammate you do it, if I say forfeit a match do it, understand" Naruto asked looking at the group

"Yes master" The four said

"Then lets go" Naruto replied as he opened the door and hit the roof towards the academy

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+At The Academy*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Having split up with their respective teams Team 7 was walking the hallway toward the exam room.

"**You see that genjutsu on that sign**" Jerod asked his vessel

"No I just noticed this is the 2nd floor and should have 200 numbers not 300" Naruto replied Looking at 2 chunnin stopping people from going into room "312". Walking right pass the group Team 7 walked up on mre flight of stairs and came to the real room 312. Walking in Naruto noticed that several teams where already in there including Hinata's and Tenten's.

"Hey Naruto you got any more grass?" Shikamaru asked having bought a lot from him over the 3 months that went by.

"Boy do I" Naruto says as he pulls a scroll out and pumps it full of chakra. Out pops 1 row of 20 different varieties all stack 5 high. "All these are pound bags, how much you got on you?" Naruto asked the lazy nin

"2 grand" Shikamaru says as he pulls out the stacks.

"Boy are you in luck" Naruto says as he grabs a bag "This is tropical mango, It is a combo of wave runner, Kohona king kush and mango"

"Mango, Kohona King?" Shikamaru asked the pimp

"Yeah Kohona king grows in the forest of fire country it is really hard to find on account it smells like a forest, here smell" Naruto says as he open another bag. Smelling the content Shikamaru decided it did smell like a forest with a brook and field of flowers nearby

"How did you find this?" Shika asked amazed at the smell

"Chasing the fire lord's wife's cat I found it inside a huge tree." Naruto said recalling chasing that demon cat

"And the mango?" Shikamaru reminded him

"That is thanks to Ino, she grew mangos and let the bees cross pollinate, why else would tropical mango smell like an island full of mangos" Naruto said making the mind walker blush from the praise

"What about the high?" Shika asked knowing that smoking weed that just tasted good is horrible (AN: it is, you get all that flavor but no high it is a rip off, like eating fruit but it not being healthy)

"Before we were smoking pretty manageable grass but this is different, the rest of these sit you on yo ass this lays you on your back for 6 hours. You might be able to crawl at the beginning or near the end before it get you or wears of." Naruto informed

"Can I try it" Shika asked hopping for a yes

"Sure" Naruto says pulling out a pre-rolled blunt. Siting down next to Hinata Naruto takes the blunt and lights it. Taking to puff he passes it to Shikamaru who does the same. Tilting his head back he he he blows perfect O rings into the air.

"DAMN GOOD KUSH" Naruto shouts as he takes the blunt from Shikamaru

"Damn this is amazing" Shika said already having the kush start to work his magic on him. Looking outside, the colors seem to be 3x richer and brighter, people voices where more equal and pleasant sounding.

Taking two more hits from his best kush yet Naruto eyes around the room and sees 3 females he would like to get to know (read fuck) , a Older kunochi from Suna with sand blonde hair up in 4 pigtails, a Kumo nin with blonde hair and cat like features who looked to be around the age of the Suna female, and a nin from the new Oto village who had long hair and. Deciding to talk to the sand kunochi first Naruto take two more puffs, one for the road one to get ready.

"Hey how you doin, my name's Naruto" The high pimp said with a fox grin

"Hi I'm Temari" the newly named female said

"Well Temari I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a small food stand after these exams" Naruto said seeing she was at least attracted to him

"S-sure" Temari said

"Mother wants your blood" A short kid with red hair and raccoon like eyes said

"Fuck your mother" Naruto said angry his game spittin had been interrupted

"Hey that my brother!" Temari said slightly mad at both males

"My bad, baby" Naruto said just to keep her happy

"This is Gaara and that is Kankaro my other brother"Temari says pointing to the red head and and the kid in a black cat suit

"**Shit**" Jerod said wide eyed

'What is it' Naruto asked his prisoner

"**That kid has one of my bitches sealed in him, he has the always on her period one tail**" Jerod told the blonde

'What should I do?' Naruto asked his teacher

"**Whisper in his ear, "Tell Shukaku Jerod says hi" and then run before his sand defence kicks in**" Jerod instruct Naruto. Moving as fast as he could the blonde got right by the red heads ear

"Tell Shukaku Jerod says hi" Naruto says just as told before his disappears just as the sand spiked up where he was

"Mother says stay away" Gaara freaked as he tried to get away from the fox pimp

"What did you do to him?" Kankaro asked

"Temari I will talk to you after these exams are over and Kankaro, 9 beats 1" The blonde says as he walks back to Shikamaru to take another hit

'Damn this shit is bout to kick in completely' Naruto says as he can feel the kush beginning to creep up on him

"**Yeah you only got 10 minutes max before you wont be able to walk**" Jerod says just enjoying the smoke in his cell. Giving the blunt back to Shika Naruto heads towards the cat like blonde.

"Hey babe what's your name" Naruto said starting to fight his high

"Yugito" the blonde said with a smirk

"Im Naruto and I just wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk around Kohona with me" Naruto said liking her vibe

"Sure, when should we go?" she asked smiling

"I'll tell you after these exams are over" Naruto said liking the high

"Ok" Yugito said as blushing

"Bye baby" Naruto said as he kissed her hand and leaves.

"**Kid she has another on of my hoes**" Jerod said practicing his blunt rolling.

'Which one?' The blonde asked

"**2 tailed Nibi. Do the same thing you did to Gaara**" Jerod told him. Vanishing from most of the crappy gennin sights Naruto appears right by Yugito and tells her the same thing he told Garra .

Shaking his head to try and buy himself more time from his high he walks to the sound nin and begins spittin game.

"Hey girl I'm Naruto and I want to get to know you" the high pimp said

"Hi I'm Kin" the brunette replied

"Well baby you want to go do something after these exams" Naruto said about to be sat on his ass from the weed

"Sure" Kin said blushing

"Hey fag in the black" Another sound nin said

"Listen closet homo my teammate would love to get to know you, I mean you too can get a prius and rent Brokeback mountain" Naruto said to the spiky haired sound nin

"Man fuck you" the nin shouted

"I know you want to put I dont do guys" Naruto said gripping his cane a little tighter

"Hey break it up" A silver haired leaf nin said

"**He smells like Orochimaru!**" Jerod shouted in his head

'What?' Naruto asked in disbelief

'**Kill him!**' Jerod said as he started to push some of his chakra into the blonde. Following his teachers instruction Naruto grabbed the genin by the throat

"I hope Orochimaru can deal without you" Naruto said as he could feel the genin tense at the mention of the sannin.

"Hey break it up you two" a Jonnin that wasn't in the room before says

"While your master is fucking you tell him I will kill him" Naruto said features starting to get more animal like before he lets him go

"Alright fresh meat, I'm Ibiki and I will be your exam giver. There are 10 questions each 10 pts. You need to pass with a 70. You will be docked 10 points if you are caught cheating. getting caught 3 times and your whole teams fail. Any questions?" The the Jonnin instructor said

Naruto raised his hand

"Yeah blonde" Ibiki asked

"Hey bro I'll give you 10k to let me pass." Naruto said hitting the blunt again

"15" Ibiki retorted

"Ok" Naruto said as he pulled out 15 stacks abd threw them to the jonnin

"Congratulation Mr. Uzumaki you pass" The jonnin said with a smile as he put the stacks in his pocket

"Oh yeah im paying for Tenten, Ino, and Sakura" Naruto said glad he didnt forget

"10K each" Ibiki said with a grin

"Ok" Naruto said as he pulled out 30 more stack

"Well you all pass now take your seat and wait for the other to finish" Ibiki said putting the other stacks in his coat

"Wait how the hell can he do this?" The sound nin form earlier shouted/asked

"A ninja should always use the easier path to get the job done. Like blowing up a castle to assassinate a target unless the mission states otherwise. Besides I didnt say I dont take bribes" Ibiki said to the closet homo. "Now lets begin"

With the test started Naruto continued to hit the blunt until he was too gone.

"**Damn this shit just keeps getting stronger**" Jerod said laying on his back siting in his damiyo sized bed with weed smoke all around Naruto's mind-scape

'Hell yeah' the blonde replies

"**You should get your dick suck**" Jerod said grabbing a bag of Days potato chip huge ass size

'Will do' Naruto said as he cut the mental link

"Hinata suck my dick" Naruto said as he took the last hit of the blunt

"B-but people might see" Hinata said

"Dont give a fuck now get sucking I wont repeat myself" Naruto said slightly agitated

"Y-yes master" Hinata said fearing punishment. Sitting with his head all the way and arms folded behind his head gave Hinata all the room she needed. Unzipping his pant Hinata slowly pulls out his 8 in. limp dick before she start stroking the base of his meat.

The chunnin watching for cheater and Ibiki where just amazed at this kids giagantic titanium balls. Here he was getting brain from the heir of Kohona strongest clan while everyone was watching.

'So big, No Sasuke bad thoughts' thought one Uchiha

'Oh kami he's huge' A blonde sand kunochi thought

'**Kitten you need that**' A cat demon told her vessel

'No that might be too big' the vessel replied

"I hope that can fit in me" a sound kunochi thought

"Why is she the only one who can do that?" A certain sound closet dweller thought

Before long the he grows semi-hard and Hinata takes the head in her mouth. Learning from her first attemp Hinata made sure to get as much of the rod in her mouth as she could. With 6 inches in her mouth Hinata used on hand to jack him off while the other massages his large nuts.

"**This is good now stick your finger in her butt**" Jerod informed

Following his teachers instructions Naruto slips his hand down tha back of Hinata pants before finding her small rosebud. Pushing his middle finger in Naruto feel Hinata whole body jump.

Hinata couldn't fathom(AN: big word of the day whats urs) this turn of events, she the Hyuuga heiress was sucking dick for all to see and she had a finger in her ass. Continuing her sucking Hinata gets all the way down to 8 inches and continues to suck for some minute before Naruto speaks again

"Take all of it" Naruto said still enjoying the tightness of the Hyugga ass. These where the words Hinata had been dreading sense she started. Coming up from the 8 inched in her throat she takes a deep breath before forcing the 10 inch meat down her throat. With his eyes closed and head still tipped back, Naruto just let out a smirk. No one was more surprised than the Hyuuga at her small feat. Holding herself there for 10 seconds Hinata comes up for air.

"Damn Hinata" Naruto said

"Did she just take that whole thing?" Temari said/asked with a blush

"Hell yeah balls deep" Naruto said looking at the blonde "Now get back to work" Naruto told his ho. Getting back to her work hinata takes the whole shaft again and starts rubbing his balls.

"Start humming" Naruto said sticking his finger deeper into her ass. Humming lightly Naruto feels Naruto balls start to twitch. Without warning Naruto bust right down Hinata's throat. Coming back up Hinata is treated with more of Naruto seed as it fills her mouth and a little goes on her chin.

"Tell everyone how it taste" Naruto said as he pulled out a weaker blunt

"Like blueberry" Hinata says quietly but everyone could still hear. Looking around the room Naruto noticed only two reactions; the guys where starring wide eyed while all the girls where blushing and trying not to look at the two.

"And Ino kiss Hinata" Naruto said lighting his blunt. Walking from her seat 2 rows back Ino sits right besides Hinata before taking the Hyuuga's soft lips into her equally soft lips.

"**Damn, didn't see that coming, I thought she would have at least asked why**" Jerod said watching the two kiss"

'Dont for get she loves me' Naruto told Jerod before continuing to watch Ino stick her tongue in Hinata's mouth. They keep the kiss going for about a minute more before Ino breakes it. Every guy(Minus Sasuke and that sound Ninja) in the room was thinking about how their pants where getting tighter. Ino then takes her finger and scoops up the left over cum before putting it in her mouth. Half the guys in the room flew back from nose bleeds.

"Damn, seeing as half the guys in this room are out, all teams with all three member awake pass" Ibiki said both nostrils flooding out blood. With that said another ninja popped into the room wearing full body fishnets, a skirt, and a trench coat.

"Wow Ibiki. You did good there is only like 20 teams here." The purple haired kunochi said

"Thank our friend in the black and gray, Anko" Ibiki said trying to get the movie of the two girls kissing out his head

"Well maggots follow me to the next part of the exams" Anko said as she hopped out of the window followed by the passing genin

"That Uzumaki kid will be something else" Ibiki thout as he was on his second roll of toliet paper

*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Outside a gated forest+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Well, gakis this is the forest of death. You have one week to reach the tower in the middle with both scrolls. The catch is you must get the other scroll from another team. How you get that is up to you."

"So Sakura what did you pack in your scroll?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the jonnin

"Hey no talking!" Anko shouted as she threw a kunai that cut Naruto on the cheek only for him to grab it right after it passed his cheek. Disappearing, Naruto appears behind the jonnin.

"We'll be right back." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Anko's waist before the two vanished.

"Now Anko-chan why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he cut healed

"Brat who the hell are you and how the hell did you do that" Anko said surprised that this genin could move this fast.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, if you didnt know I kicked Kakashi's ass during our genin test" Naruto said as he stepped back from holding her.

"How strong are you?" Anko asked wide eyed

'How strong am I' Naruto asked his teacher

"**Jonnin, all the way to Kage when someone underestimates you, ie. Kakashi**" Jerod told his vessle

"Jonnin" Naruto said

"Wow, and so cute" Anko said pinching his cheek.

"Hold up sexy not cute" Naruto said "Cute doesnt have this body" Naruto said as he unbuttoned his bottom gray shirt and showed her his abs and pects. Anko was just wide eyed and drooling. This gennin had the body of kami.

"Damn" was the only word the jonnin mouth and mind could process.

"Now the real reason I brought you here is that you smell like snake, which smells like Orochimaru and that silver haired genin with the glasses. Naruto noticed the jonnin flinch as he mentioned the sannin's name.

"Ohh you and Orochimaru, have history?" Naruto said again seeing her flinch

"He was my sensei before he betrayed the village, the closet thing, I ever had to a father. After he left and gave me this curse mark everyone in the village hated me called me names like snake bitch and hebi-whore." Anko said teary eyed as the memories resurfaced. Naruto could see himself in her (no sexual), the earlier years in his life replaying in his head.

'I want to take her pain away' Naruto thought

"**Ah the human emotion of empathy**" Jerod said in a kitchen cooking

Going to the sad female Naruto hugs her. Felling her body tense Naruto grabs her bridal style before walking to a nearby tree he sits down with Anko in between his legs.

"I know how you feel, Anko-chan." Naruto whispers in her ear. "You have it easy compared to me, no one blames you for killing the Yondime."Naruto continued as he could feel her body relax a little.

'Anything I can do about her curse mark?' Naruto asked the demon

"**Lets see curse mark work by channeling foreign chakra normally the curse givers into the receivers body. The only reason Ogaychimaru's curse mark does this is because he has evil chakra and some kind of bloodline side effect **"

'Hold up he has a bloodline limit?' Naruto asked in disbelief

'**No it is like he took a blood line that modifies the body similar to how the Inuzuka traits are more beastial**'

'So what do I have to do?'

"**First bite her neck then push my chakra in then push yours in, there is one catch though.**" Jerod said sitting at his table with a 3 decker sandwich.

'Ok what's the catch' Naruto asked

"**She will be your slave. It replaces the curse, evil chakra with your chakra making her yours**" Jerod said in between bites of his sandwich

'Their is no other way' Naruto asked as he could feel Anko relax even more

"**Nope Orochimaru curse mark has been with her too long it has grown into her chakra system and could only be removed with the shut down of her chakra system**" Jerod said looking for the hot sauce

'Oh well' Naruto thinks

"Anko I can get rid of the curse mark but it comes at a cost" Naruto told the female in his lap

"What the cost?" Anko asked wearily

"I would replace his curse mark with a slave mark. His seal has grown into your chakra network so the only thing I can do is release his hold on you" Naruto informed her

"Do it!" Anko said without hesitation

"Yeah sure you dont want more thinking time" Naruto asked

"I have had the fucking thing on me since I was thirteen, it flares every time Orochimaru wants it to. Sometimes he just does it to do it" Anko told the blonde

"Ok. Where the mark?" Naruto asked as the jonnin leaned up and took her trench coat off.

"Right here" she says pointing to the right side of her neck as she leans back on to the pimp's chest. Seeing the 3 six like marks Naruto tilts his head before sinking his canine's into her neck. Looking down Naruto is able to see her D-cup breast thru the fishnet. Pushing Jerod's chakra into her body, Naruto then pushes his chakra into the jonnin.

"Ahhhhh" Anko moans and squirmed as Naruto chakra invaded her body. Retracting his fangs from Anko Naruto looks at the spot where Orochimaru mark was now a purple fox

'I have two questions. One, why is the mark a purple fox, 2. did Anko just cum' Naruto asked the fox

"**Ok lets see it a purple fox because you are the kitsune pimp, purple is the color of pimps. Im willing to bet she did**" Jerod said walking to his pool

'Shouldn't you wait 30 minutes before that swim' Naruto asked

"**Nah that some bull shit**" Jerod said as he dove right in "**OH KAMI CRAMP!**" Jerod shouted as he was holding his stomach flailing in the water.

'Dumb ass' Naruto thought as he cut the link

"Did Anko-chan cum" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around the panting female

"Y-yes" Anko said still amazed at the feeling. "Naruto I have to thank you." Anko told the blonde

"Are you a virgin?" Naruto asked figuring she had a 50/50 chance of being one.

"Yes" Anko said quietly.

'Ah the lonely life of an exile' Naruto thought.

"Then strip so we can get started" Naruto said as she got up. Watching Anko as she stands then takes off her skirt, followed by her fishnet.

'Wait what does the slave mark do' Naruto asked Jerod

"**It makes them your slave she cant do anything you forbid. If you said no breathing she would stop and die before she took a breath. Also you can read her thoughts and communicate telepathically to her. It just works one way she cant talk back.**" Jerod said

"How?"

"**Just think about her**"Jerod told him. Thinking about anko he was able to hear her thoughts

'I hope I'm good enough for Naruto' Anko thought

"Now turn around" Naruto said looking at her snake shaped pubes. Doing a 180 Naruto notices her large ass.

"Now get on your hands and knees in front of me" Naruto orders "What are your measurements?"

"38,30,40" Anko said. Grabbing her ass Naruto spread her cheeks noticing her pussy was dripping. Looking at the light brown puckered hole Naruto stuck his middle finger in. Just up to the first knuckle and Naruto could already feel her body tense from pain.

"Im going to enjoy stretching this" Naruto said as his tongue dove for her small hole. Anko just grabed the ground at the alien feeling of the blonde's tongue probing her virgin whole.

'Wow she taste like dango' Naruto thought as he swirled his tongue in her hole. Pinching her clit Naruto was surprised when this action caused her to orgasm. Taking his tongue out of the jonnins ass Naruto dives right for her pussy. Liking the banana flavor cunt Naruto decides he is ready to smash that. Pulling his meat out Naruto places it right on her back door. Anko was now starting to panic as she felt the massive thing ready to enter her. Pushing in the head, Naruto could feel Anko's body not adjust

"Your going to have to relax , if you want to enjoy it" Naruto told the struggling jonnin

"I dont have to enjoy it, use me how you please." Anko said breathing slightly erratic

"Ok" Naruto said

"**Dont put water chakra on your dick you might need that later**" Jerod told his vessle

'Ok your the boss.' Naruto told the fox. Pushing his whole 10 inches into her Anko's arms fall from beneath her as she flinches from the pain.

'Gota love virgin ass' Naruto thinks before he starts pumping into her.

"This doesnt seem right" Naruto said as he pulls out of Anko. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_" Naruto shouted as 2 more of him popped into existence.

"So train or gang bang?" Clone 1 asked

"Gang bang, but I gotta be first in this pussy." Naruto says as he forces his head to her barrier "You sure you want this, Anko" Naruto asked

"Yes" Anko replied. Pushing his all the way in only stopping when he hit her womb. Pulling out his blood covered dick. Naruto repositioned his self at her ass again as one of his clones gets under the two and lines himself up with her pussy while the last clone puts his meat in front of her mouth. Naruto was the first to push in, smoother than the first time, with his clone going balls deep in her pussy and Anko taking the clones dick into her mouth. Pumping in and out in rhyme, the two Narutos kept hitting Anko's g-spot. Anko got right to work taking the whole shaft down her throat while rubbing his balls

"Damn Anko how did you learn to suck dick?" The clone that was getting head asked

"Some missions I had to get info on a target and most guys like getting head so I just sorta learned as I went" Anko said as she licked up the pimp's shaft. Hitting her g-spot several times in alternating patterns from her ass and pussy Anko came hard on both dicks clamping down on them like an elephant on a mouse. The original Naruto was now thrusting into her at full speed as her ass had started to bleed providing the perfect lube. The clone on the bottom was now sucking her nipples while hitting the back of her womb. Anko by far was giving the best head he had ever received. Sucking on his balls while stroking up and down his shaft. Going all the way down on his dick again the clone couldnt take it and poured a quart of sperm in her mouth and down her throat.

"Ummm you taste like mangos" Anko said sucking a little more nut out the clones head.

"Well let's destroy this ass and pussy" Naruto said going faster than before. The clone matched the original speed ramming into the jonnin. Anko was in a mixed world as the clone was hitting her g-spot with every thrust as the original was hurting her. Her ass was bleeding and being stretched like she couldnt imagine, the blood evaporating had made the once semi-enjoyable ass raping now painful as hell. With one final deep thrust Naruto busted deep in her ass and pulled out. Anko had an anal orgasm as her as was flooded with Naruto's seed.

"Oh my kami." Anko said as she tried to catch her breath. The clone seeing the original pull out quickly filled the void in the snake users ass. He too came just as far as the original but twister Anko's clit making her pussy drench her hips.

"Clean my dick" Naruto says as he stands. Anko looks right at the blood and shit cover rod before she tries to take the whole thing but is stopped by Naruto.

"I want you to taste it, lick up and down" Naruto tells Anko. Starting right above his balls Anko licks straight up his dick cleaning the blood, shit, and nut. Doing this several more times Anko cleans the whole shaft.

"You ready to get back" Naruto asked

"Yes, Master" Anko says as she gets up with a limp

"When we get back make sure to tell Sarutobi that Orochimaru has a double agent here" Naruto says as he wraps his arms around Anko and disappears in a small cloud with a lightning strike where they where.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Back At the Forest Of Death*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+

Reappearing in there previous spot Naruto releases the jonnin

"And that why kunai are better than shuriken" NaAuto said

'Just go along with it' Naruto mentally told anko

"No way shuriken are so much better" Anko retorted

"Where the hell have you two been for the last hour?" Kiba asked/shouted

"Damn dog breath since she threw her kunai at me I had to teach her some weapon safety" Naruto answered.

"Now all you brats shut up as I pass out you the scroll" Anko said as she began passing the scrolls out

"Ok every team to their gate!"

"3...2...1 Go" the speakers sounded as the gates opened and the teams flew in.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+4 hours in*+*+*+*+*

"Hold up I have to take a leak" Naruto says as he stops on the branch he just landed on.

"We need a question to make sure it you who comes back." Sasuke said

"Ok I will just tell Sakura what tattoo or tattoos she has" The blonde says as he leaves his team mates in the tree and hops down to the base of it.

"Damn good piss" Naruto says as he zipps his pants back up

"Ssssssssssss" something said

"What the hell is that" Naruto asked, Looking around Naruto jumps straight up only to have a massive snake shot out of the brush.

"Diamond Pimp Slap" the blonde says as he back hands the snake so hard it returns to the summoning realm

"Only 2 people can summon snakes and Anko is at Ojiji-san's" Naruto said looking at Anko's thoughts before going to find his team, hopefull before a snake pedo did

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun" A female grass nin with a freakishly long tongue

"Who are you" Sasuke says breathing hard from trying to hit the nin

"Hey Gay snake bastard back the fuck up" Naruto says as he lands on the same branch as the Uchiha

"Kuku who are you?" The nin asked

"Drop the act, Orochimaru" Naruto said unsealing his cane

"Very good,may I ask who you are" the grass nin said as he pulled his skin off to reveal his white skin and yellow eyes.

"Jerod Jackson's student and vessel, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he watched the sannin flinch at his teachers name

"So your the Kyuubi brat" Orochimaru said as he started at the gennin

"Lets go" Naruto said as he jumped towards the sannin with a punch. Side steping the punch, Orochimaru counters with a punch to the blonde's head. Blocking the punch Naruto slides back. Charging in Naruto manages to hit him in the gut which starts a combo of punch to the face, chest and gut before it ends with a kick that sends him crashing to the ground several meters away.

"Very good Naruto-kun" The sannnin says as he stands.

"**Kid im sending you my chakra it will at least take you to kage**" Jerod said as he began to pump his demonic chakra into the boy. On the outside Naruto's pimp suite began to change with the gray fur on the collar and cuffs turnt blood red. His canine growing longer, eyes became red and slitted,and finaly his body bulked up.

"Mother says we should run there is some thing in this forest that scares her" Garra says for once in his life showing fear

"We need to go!" Kankaro says as he is deeply frighten by something that could scare the demon

"**Kitten do you feel that that power. Evil and demonic chakras are fighting in this forest we need to get some where safe**" Nibi sold her vessle

'I know this feels more powerful that Bee' Yugito told the demon before her and her team hauled ass towards the tower

"Kuku, maybe I should take your body instead of Sasuke-kun's" Orochimaru looked at the demon pimp with a hint of lust in his eyes as he said this

"**Y**o**u** g**o**t **a** b**e**t**t**e**r** c**h**a**n**c**e** o**f** y**o**u **b**e**i**n**g** s**t**r**a**i**g**h**t** t**h**e**n** g**e**t**t**i**n**g **m**y **b**o**d**y" The fox pimp said

"Burning Pimpslap" Naruto said as he did the slap motion and shot a beach ball size beam at the gay sannin moving out of the way the sannin was still burnt by the highly concentrated beam that left a hole clean thru the forest allowing you to see Kohona thru the hole

'That kid kill me if im not carful' Orochimaru thought. Going on the offensive the snake lunged at the blonde. Flowing in a fighting style that was snake like Orochimaru hit the pimp 3 times before he became accustomed to the speed and blocked it. Using the element of surprised Orochimaru launched his sword from his mouth. It caught Naruto at the shoulder and pinned him to a tree.

"Now that that out of the way" Orochimaru said as he started doing hand signs and looked on to the Uchiha. "Curse Seal of the Heavens" Orochimaru shouts as his neck extends 30 meters to bite the uchiha on the neck leaving his mark causing sasuke to pass out

"Hurricane Pimpslamp" was heard as a violence cylinder of wind shot towards the sannin clipping him at the shoulder, removing his whole arm in a spray of blood.

"We shall meet a gain Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said as he called for his sword to fly back to him.

"**Oh hell no**" Naruto say completely demonic before he grabs the sword, forces Jerod's chakra into it and breaks it.

"You will pay for that boy" Orochimaru says as he melts into the tree branch

"**Good job kid**" Jerod praised his student

"Thanks" Naruto says feeling very weak

"**Shit we goin down**" Jerod said as the blonde fell from the trees to the ground.

"Master!" Sakura shouted as she watched him fall

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+2 days later*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

As the two days passed neither Naruto or Sasuke had woken up. Things had when from manageable to shit quickly as Sakura was now fighting the three sound nin from earlier.

'Ok Jerod why am I not waking up'

"**When I gave you my chakra it over powered your body**'

'So when will I wake up?' Naruto asked doing some doing some laps in Jerod's pool

"**Right about now**" Jerod said as the blonde eyes opened and he was inside one of the massive trees Fire country is famous for. Becoming fully aware of his surroundings he hears the battle going on right outside the tree. Grabbing his cane he hops up and steps outside. Sakura had several cut on her arms.

"Sakura take a break " Naruto says as he stretches his neck. "First im going to kill the fag then the mummy, and Kin when im done with you wont be able to sit for a week"

"Oh yeah Sonic Blast" the gennin says as he aims his palms at Naruto and fires.

"So you like these arms" Naruto said as he walked from behind the sound nin. "Tell them good bye" Naruto said as he brought his lightning chakra infused can down in to strikes cutting both arms off and burning the wounds shut

"My arms" the Nin shouted but then passed from the pain hitting him

"Now its your turn mummy" Naruto said as he faced the sound nin

"We'll leave, here is a scroll" The nin said

"Not gonna happen" Naruto said as he threw his cane at the nin peircing his chest

"Damn you" the enemy nin said blood pouring out his mouth

"Now for you Kin" the pimp says as he turns to face the brunette. Looking into the eyes of the blonde Kin saw visions that promised her raped and death.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can take your clothes of or I can." Naruto said addressing the scared Kin

"O-o-ok"Kin said as her shaky hands began to remove her clothes.

"Sakura go and lick her pussy" Naruto told his ho

"Yes master" Sakura said quietly as she walked over to the nude sound nin. Getting on one knee she lick the other female's cunt.

"What does she taste like?" Naruto asked

"Chocolate" Sakura says liking the her once more

"Dont forget her ass" Naruto told his pink slut. Going behind the sound nin Sakura sticks her small tongue into her pink hole tasting blueberry. Walking over to the two Naruto frees his dick.

"Thats good, dont want you to lube her ass up. Fuck we are going to have to do something about this hair." Naruto said looking at the brunettes knee length hair. Taking a kunai Naruto slices the hair to just above her ass

"My hair!" Kin said mourning her hair.(AN: I like long hair but damn that is to long. I know she done forgot to move her hair before takin a shit.)

"Shut the hell up and get on your hands and knees." Naruto told Kin "I own you and you will do as I say understand"

"Yes" she said crying

"I dont know why your crying now i havent even put it in yet" Naruto said as he frees the monster in his pants

"Oh Kami" Kin says as she turns around and see the dick. She trys to run but is grabbed from behind by Naruto.

"Bitch did i tell you to move" Naruto says as he lines hims self up with her back door. Forcing the full ten inches into her ass.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Kin screams loud enough for everyone in the forest and outskirts of Kohona could hear her.

"**Got to love a females' asses when they don't want it in there**" Jerod said rembering all the times he used the "opps i slipped" excuse

"Sakura eat her out." Naruto said as he started pumping into the sound nin. Getting under underneath the feamle Sakura begins to nibble her clit. "Kin return the favor"

"No-o" Kin said thru gritted teeth while still crying. A hand came down and then some thing that sounded like thunder as Kin's left ass cheek was bright red

"Master she is peeing on me." Sakura told Naruto as the golden stream started to wet her shirt

"Drink it" Naruto said as he fucked Kin harder not letting her blood act as lube "Now Kin eat her out" Naruto said as he could hear the brunette sniffle before going down on Sakura. Sakura was currently drinking the yellow stream from the brunette before she dove her tongue into the other girls pink. Kin was amazed that the pinkette's pussy had an orange flavor. Slamming into Kin harder than before Naruto could feel his end nearing. Pushing as far as he could go the pimp's nut sprayed into the sound bitch causing a orgasm chain, feeling the flood of sperm into her ass Kin spayed her cum into Sakura's mouth who returned the flavor by cumming in hers.

"Only 3 hours to go" Naruto said as he began pounding her again

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+3 hours later+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Naruto had been goin ham on Kin's ass. She had long sense passed out, ass bleeding the whole time

"Ok im bored now" Naruto said as he pulled out and out followed 2 pints of blood

"Sakura" Naruto said

"Yes Master?" Sakura said from her sleeping spot on the grass.

"There is a small stream 20 meters west, go get some water and clean her up" Naruto said as her tore tree bark off a nearby tree to make a fire

"Yes master" Sakura says as she gets up

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+30 min. Later+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Naruto was now sitting around a small fire eating the ramen Ayame had packed for his wave mission.

Sakura was sitting next to him eating veggie ramen. Kin was lying across from Naruto still nude trying to keep her now hanging out asshole from touching the ground.

"We leave as soon as Sasuke wakes up" Naruto said looking at the two females

"Yes, master" Sakura said

"Yes" Kin said quietly

"Kin call me master"

"Yes master" Kin said

"Naruto fight me!"

Turning around Naruto see the Uchiha stand there with black markings and purple chakra swirling around him. Really not in the mood to deal with some gay marked Sasuke Naruto punched the ground with earth chakra. A diamond pillar shot from the ground right below the Uchiha hitting him in the baby balls. Sakura and Kin flinched as they heard a crunch. Sasuke dropped to the ground out cold.

"Lets go" Naruto said as he mades 2 clones one drag the Uchiha by the ankles,while other picks Kin up. Putting out the fire Naruto walks toward the tower.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+20 mins Later*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Arriving at the tower the four go in. Opening the two scrolls Iruka pops out.

"Hey everyone." Iruka said with a wave

"Hey" Naruto replies

"Hi" Sakura says

"Hello" Kin says

"Well since you made it with 3 days to spare you have three days to relax in your rooms. Here are your Keys"Iruka said as he handed them keys "They're right down that hallway. Bye now" Iruka says as he puffs back to where ever. Walking to his room Naruto open the down and removes his shirt and jacket before falling back into the bed

"Sakura, Kin you're staying with me" Naruto yelled into the hallway. The clone carrying Kin brought her into the room and layed her on the original's right side before stripping herof her clothes. When Sakura arrived, she saw the nude Kin and stripped herself before going to Naruto's right. The knowledge of Naruto's last clone dragging Sasuke into his room and tossing the key on him, made it way into the blondes mind. Letting sleep overtake him Naruto last thought was the challenge of the exams

Hey guy wait i was just thinking about where i could take the plot. Thx to the people who revied. And i just realized how much yaoi is on this site im like damn alot of people need to co closet . Ima keep do what i can to try and balance out straight and yaoi because i have part 2 of this semi planned i know it will take place in shippuden. I also still need baby name/genders if any one has any ideas. Please R&R please Thx Black out


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto the man who made it and produces it does(i dont know his name) and i make no money of it

Hey everyone black here with the new chapter and i have some bad news... this story is coming to an end. This is part one the first part of the series and part two will be shippuden. their a problem their i dont have enough time to sit down and watch that whole think so if some one could send me an outline or just a detail summury thx, I might also do a little gaiden story about the break between parts and might put this story on fanfiction,com. Right below this is a diagram of the room it just helps to see it

l Bathroom l

l Kitchen l l Bed l l

l l l_l l

l_l l Desk l l

l_ _l_l l

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Dream-scape*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"So Jerod anything new to teach me?" Naruto asked stretching

"**Well lets see**" Jerod said as he pulled a small tablet out of his pants pocket. "**Hmmm, sex arts, covered, fighting, covered, ahh seals**" Jerod said as the tablet puffed into smoke and he walked over to a file cabinet. Opening it the drawer, it seemed to stretch for 50 meters "**Sales, scales, ahh seals**" Jerod said as he pulled out an overly stuffed manila folder.

"How much stuff is in there?" Naruto asked looking at the poor folder.

"**About 300, 400 years of info. I was never really big on seals**" Jerod said flipping thru the folder. "**I must say the Yondaime was very good with seals, but boy he must be stupid to make a dumb**..." Jerod trailed off.

"Dumb what?" Naruto asked

"**Kid describe your self before i intervened in your life**" Jerod said mind still processing info

"Loud, brash, stupid, clumsy, etc anything of those nature" Naruto said with a sad look on his face remembering his horrid childhood.

"**And what did I say before that**" Jerod asked

"Called the Yondaime stupid" Naruto recalled

"**Take a picture of your former stupid self and compare it to this stupid person**" Jerod said as a large banner of the Yondaime unrolled it self from the ceiling followed by a picture of a pre-pimped Naruto.

"Ok and?" Naruto said

"**Damn you still dumb**" Jerod said as he snapped his finger and the whisker marks on his picture went on the Yondaime face

"He looks just like me!" Naruto said finally seeing the resemblance

"**Yeah and their are only to ways to look like some one in this world, and this sure as hell aint no jutsu**" Jerod said think he may need to cut his weed intake if he couldn't notice the resemblance having fought the man 12 years ago.

"That my dad." Naruto said in disbelief

"**Yep and that mean you should be able to learn his jutsu, but we will cross that bridge when we get their. I have already taught you the basics of sealing as you can use sealling scrolls. There are several other ways of sealing people things and demons. I'm going to teach you how to seal tools and how to make seals for jutsus.**" Jerod said getting ink out.

"But i only know Shadow clone, Substitution, and Shushin" Naruto said

"**Kid you could kill an small army with those few jutsus, just imagine it as a slower Hiarishin**" Said remembering he saw the jutsu once

"Ok" Naruto says

"**First thing you will need to do is either tattoo the seal on or paint it. I like tattoos they are always there and cant be washed off. Next you want to draw the symbol or kanji with special ink, the ink is really important**." Jerod instructed

"If that's all it is then why do people say its hard." Naruto asked surprised how easy it was

"**You have to draw it perfectly or else instead of a clone you could get a bomb. Then you have to put a lot of chakra into it to finalize it. Then even more if you want multiple uses out of it. The good thing is that weapon take very like. With your reserves about .5% to summon a shuriken, maybe .75% for kunai, and maybe 1% for a long katana**" Jerod said reading from his files

"If i make a seal for shadow clones how chakra do i put in" Naruto wondered

"**I would say as much as you can spare, it is a really useful jutsu**" Jerod replied

"So what about weapons?" Naruto thought

"**Get Tenten to make 1000 kunai and shurikens, 100 katanas. You can get refills just make sure you write the number underneath the sign so you know how many you have**" Jerod informed

"That's all" Naruto said

"**No. If you can draw the summoning circle then all you would have to do is push chakra into it**" Jerod said putting his file back

"Again why doesn't everyone have this?" Naruto asked again

"**The boss summon has to allow his/her family to be summoned like this because it shows they trust you enough fro them to have you on speed dial if you will. I'm willing to bet Sarutobi has one for the Saru clan**" Jerod said remembering other summons complain about bitchy humans

"That would explain the monkey traits"

"**Yes. Now all you need to do is get the special ink from a ninja store not the pre-written ones you have been getting before. Then tattoo of paint this kanji or symbol on, force about a jonnin amount of chakra to it. Then get the weapons, have then placed on the seal in the same way as the symbol. Then force another small, gennin sized chakra pulse and they should go into the seal. And that sealing weapons in a nut shell**" Jerod summarized

"Ok i will do that, anything else i need to know" Naruto said craving more knowledge

"**No nothing besides Haku is currently riding your dick cowgirl.**" Jerod said as Naruto was pulled to the realm of the wake.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Naruto's Room Forest of Death Tower+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

True to what jerod had said Haku was currently riding up and down on his ten inches while stroking her small dick.

"You know, if you nut on me im cutting your dick and balls off" Naruto said looking at the ice tranny.

A look of fear crossed her face before she turned around with Naruto's dick still balls deep in her ass. Grabbing her hips Naruto begins to match her thrust as he penetrates her deeper than ever before.

"Oh Kami!" Haku shouted as her ass clinched Naruto tight enough to where he couldn't move while she came hard enough for her nut to hit the wall in front of her 2 meters away.

"Damn Haku, what did you use for lube" Naruto said amazed how easily his dick slid in and out of her ass

"Hanabi's juices" Haku says pointing to a small bottle while still trying to catch her breath. Grabbing the bottle Naruto drips 2 drops of the liquid to find it was in face Hanabi raspberry pussy juice.

"Where's Hanabi?" Naruto asked pumping Haku slowly.

"She went with Hinata and Tenten to the store to get something to make breakfast with." Haku said rubbing her nipple while jacking off. Pulling Haku back so she is lying on top of him Naruto nibbles on her ear before playing with her brown nipples. Picking up the pace Naruto begins plowing into the ice ho with a small portion of his strength to not break her.

"Oh Kami, Master im gonna cum" Haku shouted as she started stroking her 3 inches as fast as she could. Feeling her ass squeeze him again Naruto pours water, lightning and fire chakra to his dick. Haku's mind was blown as she felt warm water flow into her ass before small electric shocks that hit her prostate with every thrust. Haku lost it and came like she had never came before covering the wall in front with at least 10 ropes of her her seed. When Haku came Naruto knew his end was near to as she shoved his dick as deep as it would go and let Haku's ass do the rest. Cumming a quart of nut right into the tranny's ass. Haku didn't know what happened as a new wave of pleasure flowed thru her ass make her cum more.

"Damn that was good" Naruto says dick still in the tranny's spasming ass.

"T-that w-was a-m-azing" Haku said in between breaths. Getting of her master dick Haku takes a seat at a nearby desk

"Master thank you" Haku said finally catching her breathe

"Thanks for what?" Naruto asked eye brow arched

"We he was" Was all Haku could say before she ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

'No, no, no' Naruto thought in denial 'Jerod tell me what il thinking is wrong' Naruto turned to his teacher for assurance

"**Let see. Tranny pregnant**" Jerod says pulling out files "**Ok apparently this only happens with demonic chakra. Haku makes sperm and on egg a year in her nuts**" Jerod said reading form his file

'How she' a boygirl?'

"**Apparently this happens in over the course of years of human adaptation. Like the first humans couldn't use chakra, the first trannys couldn't get pregnant. What else does this say, rare even today, more than likely cant tell their gender is male unless seen nude, it only happen when a a tranny commits to being female. Something about chemical changes in the brain.**"

"That fits Haku's description" Naruto said plainly

"**Yes, yes it does**" Jerod replied

'How will the baby be born' Naruto asked playing 20 questions

"**Don't think about it to hard**" Jerod said

'She is going to have it out the ass' Naruto nearly shouted putting 1 and 1 together for once

"**Yeah**" Jerod said plainly

'Where is it gonna form at?' Naruto asked

"**The part of the ass that is to far for anyone's dick like where it curves.**" Jerod said growing slightly agitated bye the question

'Well that all my questions' Naruto informed

"**Deuces**" Jerod says as he breaks the mental link.

Deciding to take his mind of the fact that in 10 months he would have 3 kids running around his house, Naruto grab a big blunt. Lighting it he just sits there taking one long drag after another. At a 1/4 of the way thru the blunt Haku morning sickness finally subsides. and she sits back in her spot on the near the desk.

"Where is Sakura and that long haired girl" Naruto asked thru hits

"They went to the hokage something she had to tell them." Haku said returning to her seat

"Haku you know your pregnant right?" Naruto said looking at her fore her reaction

"H-how im a boy?" Haku said not believing what he said

"Haku we both know your not mentally. Your favorite color is some shade of blue like paradise sky blue or some shit that sounds like that (AN: Don't you just hate goin paint shopping with a female. they be like ohh we should get asian sunset pink. then you like damn i thought it was just those 3 primary colors and what they made. the longest color name you know is yellow orange.) you pick flowers whenever you have a chance, and you use cinnamon body wash with lavender shampoo. What self respecting man does that" Naruto asked her

"Yeah" Haku said happily

"Hold up why are you happy" Naruto asked not sure what to make of the mood swing

"I have always wanted a child. When will we be able to tell the gender"

'Jerod you heard that' Naruto asked as he transfered the question to his department of information

"**About 4 months in**" Jerod replied

"4 months" Naruto said

"What should i name her/him" Haku said pulling out a piece of paper writing as many names as she could think of

Letting Haku think about baby names Naruto makes a clone and sends it to get his tattoo kit and ring collection.

"Haku you still need to clean my dick" Naruto says as he sits up so his back is against the wall behind him.

"Sorry master" Haku says as she puts down her list and goes over to the pimp. Grambing his limp dick Haku begins by stroking him up and down. Growing hard in a matter of secounds, Haku puts the large dick in her mouth. With just the head in Haku licks it like it was a lollipop tasting his nut, her ass, blood, and another flavor.

"Master are you bleeding?" Haku asked looking up and down his shaft

"No I fucked another girl in the ass, and your tasting her blood" Naruto said remembering yesterdays activities

Satisfied with the answer Haku gets back to work. Forcring more of the meat in Haku get all but 4 inches in. Using her left hand she strokes his shaft while her right hand is massage his balls. Seeing that she wasnt going any deeper Naruto put his hand on her head and forced his dick balls deep into the ice user throat.

"Relax or you will sufficate" Naruto tells his hoe. Following his instructions Haku remains calm and begins bobing her head up and down while humming the whole time. Hake continues this for some time, seitching it up taking the dick out of her mouth to lick up the whole shaft beforesucking on his balls. Going back to deepthroating Haku could feel th mussle around Naruto dick tense up. Pulling all but his head out of the ice tranny, Naruto lets her continue. Haku assult the head by lick up and down over his uretha then swirling her tounge around the big head. Without warning Haku moouth is flooded with her master mango flavored seed, deciding that drowning by cum was not the best way to die Haku began swallowing the large release.

30 secound and 1 court of cum later..

"Master I love your new flavor" Haku says as she cleans his head of any left over nut.

"Master we're back" Tenten says as she Hinata, and Hanabi walk in with bags of food

"Hey" Naruto says as Haku is still licking his head

"Master what would you like for breakfast" Hanabi asked as she put some food away

"Bacon, eggs, toast and pancake. With orange juice to drink." Naruto said as he get up and grabs a towel. "And Hinata come with me" Naruto says as he goes into the bathroom followed by Hinata.

"Strip" Naruto says as he pulls his towel on a rear by rack. Hearing his say this Hinata takes her clothes off as fast as she can. Naruto meanwhile was getting into the shower which surprisingly was warm as soon as you cut it on. Motioning for her to join him Naruto grabs a wash cloth and soap. With Hinata in the shower with him her hands her the soap and she begins to wash him blushing red that a blood gangbanger at a red cross blood bank. She begins by washing his chest and working her way down. Naruto grabs her ass and spreads her cheeks. Finding the puckered hole with his middle finger he begins to push in. He can feel Hinata body jump as the large digit invades her tightest whole. Having made it all the way down to his dick Hinata begans to wash the massive organ by stoking his meat with the soaped up cloth. Now hard Naruto lines himself with her lips. Lifting her by her ass Naruto slides his whole dick into her still tight pussy. Pinning her back against the wall Naruto starts pumping Long deep strokes into the Hyuuga.

"Master can we..." Hinata asked quietly

"We what" Naruto asked feeling her body tense when he hit her g-spot

"Do it analy" Hinata asked even quieter than before

"Aww my little Hinata. Likes Having having big things shoved in her ass" Naruto says with a smirk while Hinata blush and tries no to look him in the eyes. "But yes we can" Naruto says as he pulls his dick out of her pussy and lines up with her extremely small Hyuuga hole. Pushing as hard as he can without breaking her Naruto manages to squeeze his dick in.

'Damn i have fucked he in the ass at least 3 time and each time it seems to some how gets back tight as fuck' Naruto said in his head

"**That my friend is, excuse the reference the power of youth**" Jerod said as he shuddered thing of those gay ass spandex suites. "**She is young her body can heal her muscles faster and she works out.**" Jerod explained

Making sure the water was hitting his dick as impromptu lube Naruto began to pump his whole length into her tight hole. Looking at Hinata Naruto could tell she was in pain but still kept going. Taking on of her nipples into his mouth Naruto nibbles on the hard mound of flesh while hands where twisting her other nipple and pinching her clit. Hinata loved the feeling of her long time crush playing with her nipples and pussy. She tried to match her master thrust but couldn't as the ass stretching she got made it hard to move her legs. With on of his thrust aimed up Naruto knew he hit his target as Hinata ass clamped around his dick making it damn near impossible to move. Using his strength Naruto fucked her orgasming ass even harder when he found it easier to move. Looking at Hinata Naruto could see two things, that orgasm she just had was amazing and painful as hell. Deciding now was a good time to blow he let him self go, hitting Hinata's intestines with a whole gallon of his seed. Pulling out, Naruto found it impossible to get his head out.

'Can i just yank it out' Naruto asked jerod

"No not unless you want to lose her ass a hoe. You pull your head out and you will destroy her anal ring completely. Tsunade of the sannin may not be able to repair that kind of damn." Jerod said remembering back to when he dick some thing similar there was so much blood and shit

Looking at Hinata Naruto sees her crying

"You ok" Naruto asked

"Y-yes Master" Hinata says tears still rolling down her cheek. Just happening to look down Naruto see that the water comming of the to is blood red

"Why would you suggest we do anal if you knew you where going to be in pain" Naruto asked

"It makes you happy" Hinata said

"Hinata i like you" Naruto said think about how he should get more medical knowledge or at least figure out a way to not have to get Hinata a blood transfusion after every anal sexcaped. With both of then having reached their orgasm they proceed to finish washing.

Coming out of the shower Naruto is holding Hinata who is still impaled on his dick.

"Tenten what do you have that's slippery?" Naruto asked sitting down

"I have dish soap" Tenten says looking at the sink

"Throw it here" Naruto says. Grabbing the container as it made it way to him, he opens it and puts some just below his trapped head. Fucking Hinata a little, Naruto feels the soap has been applied. With one fast motion and a loud pop Naruto's dick is free from the tight assed hyuuga.

"Did that hurt" Tenten asked amazed her ass made that sound

"No it just felt like i went to the bathroom" Hinata said with a blush as Naruto put her down.

"Haku's pregnant." Naruto said casually sipping his OJ

"What!?" Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten said/asked in disbelief.

"Byakugan" Hinata and Hanabi say in unison. Looking into Haku they see a small chakra source.

"Hanabi you see it right" Hinata asked

"Yes, it has to chakra types light blue and red?" Hanabi says as she looks at the fetus(or what ever you call a child 3-4 weeks into development)

"So it has Haku's ice and my fire, it could also have steam and scorch properties too" Naruto said eating a piece of toast (AN: you ever noticed some times toast be da shit, get that apple cinnamon butter and damn good toast)

"But i thought you had wind chakra?" Hinata asked having seen his chakra before in the academy.

"I have all types of chakra" Naruto says as he make a mini rain cloud hover above his palm.

"Wait, then why didn't the baby get your ice nature?" Hanabi asked

"My guess is nature make sit hard for two same natured parent to have a super strong natured kid because that kid could use jutsu without knowing it, if it had fire it could probably shoot fire balls out of its mouth for fun" Naruto said thinking

"Good thing the Uchiha aren't around they would have tried to use you to make a pyromaniac Itachi" Tenten says cooking

"Why, when i have this" Naruto said as he channeled chakra into hsi eyes cutting on his sharingan

"A purple sharingan" Haku said staring into the 3 tomeyes

'Jerod what the hell' Naruto asked

"**Your a pimp and besides this is a different sharigan the last 2 levels are unlocked with training and you never go blind**" Jerod told the pimp

'Cool' Naruto replied

"How" Tenten asked

"It started 12 years ago, on october 10, Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Contrary to popular belief it is impossible to for a mortal like the 4th to kill a demon. So instead he sealed the demon inside his son" Naruto retold the tale the right way

"The yondaime didn't have a so" Hanabi said. With a snap of his fingers his whisker marks where gone and before them sat the 4th hokage

"You have Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in you and your the 4th son" Haku said amazed

"_Summoning Jutsu: Kitsune_" Naruto said before slamming his hand on the floor. Out of the tower of smoke stepped a tall man

"Damn Kid you could have warned me first" Jerod said looking around

"Thats Kyuubi" Hinata asked

"Jerod Jackson at your service" Jerod says as he kisses the elder Hyuuga's hand. Hinata turned bright red before turning her head away. "**PANCAKES**" Jerod said grabbing a plate and 5 pancakes faster that everyone (minus Naruto) could see.

"But your not a even a fox" Tenten said. Jerod just turned into a chibi version of his fox form.

"So cute" all the females say

"**Gets'em every time**" Jerod said before drowning his pancakes

After everyone at their fill of pancakes and Jerod left everyone just chilled. Naruto was sitting in his bed talking to Jerod, Hanabi was in his lap praticing seeing with byakugon, Hinata was to the right of Naruto taking a nap, Tenten was at the table polishing her weapons, and Haku was still writing down baby names

'Kid I'm bored make Hanabi and Hinata kiss'

"Ok, Hanabi it is time for you first lesbian experience"

"Like girl on girl" Hanabi asked turning around to look at him

"Yep"

"With who?" Hanabi asked nervously

"Hinata. Wake up"

"Yes Master" Hinata said groggily

"Kiss Hanabi " Naruto stated. Hinata got closer to her sister before she gave her a small peck on the cheek

"No like make out with tongue" Naruto corrected

"What" Hinata said regaining complete conscientiousness

"Make out with her or i will take away your ability to have kids" Naruto replied , while getting up and making a clone to record this.

"Kiss each other" the clone said. Hinata and Hanabi lips quickly met but then separated

"With tongue, remember future kids are on the line here" Naruto said. Hinata attacked Hanabi's lips forcing her tongue into her mouth, making her and Ino's kiss look like a european greeting. The clones was just enjoying this as he zoomed in and could the dreamy look on Hanabi's face. After 30 second of face swapping face Hanabi and Hinata broke the kiss a thin string of saliva connecting the too.

"Strip" Naruto commanded. Hanabi and Hinata quickly took their garment of, Hinata finished first with her small triangular shaped pubes and C-cup breast visible. Hanabi finish, showing her bare mound and just blossoming boobs.

"Now Hinata kiss down her body till you get to her pussy" the clone directed. Hinata kisses started at her jaw, then neck, and collar bone.

"Suck her nipple" the original ordered. Hinata took the light pink nub into her mouth when she sucked it like a new born

"Ahh...haa" Hanabi moans as Hinata swirls her tongue around her areola

"That's good keep moving" the clones says. Taking her mouth of her sister nipple Hinata continues lower kissing her navel before going to where her pubes should be.

"Give her pussy a lick" the clone says. Hinata slowly lick the bald pussy in front of her, tasting her sister raspberry juices

"Alright Hinata lie down, Hanabi get on top of her with your ass in her face" Naruto directed. Moving in to position the clone fpcused on how the two where blush at seeing there siblings pussy.

"Now eat each other out" the clone said. Hinata was the first to go tenderly licking her sister folds, tasting her raspberry.

"Hanabi eat her out and tell me what she taste like" Naruto order while remembering he had never ate Hinata out. Slowly Hanabi licked the wet pussy below her.

"She tastes lick blackberry" Hanabi told her master

Hanabi and Hinata continue to eat each other out before Naruto has an idea.

"Hanabi stick your finger up her ass." Naruto said. Hanabi takes her middle finger and gently presses the tightly puckered hole.

"Wait no" Hinata cried out but it was to late as he anal ring could only resist for a second more, before it took Hanabi's finger up to the last joint. Hinata 's body went rigid as she sprayed her blackberry flavored juice into her sister mouth

"Now Hinata return the favor." Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata attacked her sisters cunt. Licking up and down her young lips before nibbling on her clit. Licking her ring finger she send it all the way up her sister tight ass. Just like Hinata, Hanabi came when her sister entered her ass. Hinata licked the raspberry juices that dripped from her sister folds.

"Ok let me get in there" Naruto says as he pulls down his pant low enough to let his dick and balls hang out. Going toward Hanabi he positions him self between her legs. Hanabi see the dick near her and starts licking the head. Lining himself up with Hinata wet pussy Naruto sends his whole length into her in one smooth stroke. Turning Hanabi so is face to face with her sister

"Kiss" Naruto said as he lift Hanabi's ass up and puts her thighs on his shoulders. The clone zooms in to the two siblings as Hinata again was the first to start it kiss Hanabi like a lover. Hinata was surprised when Hanabi's tongue made it way into her mouth, the younger winning the tongue war for once. Naruto decided he wanted Hanabi's tighter hole. Sticking his tongue into the honey orifice, his soft tongue able to enter easier than has meat. Naruto licks around her opening making sure she felt his tongue as it brushed on the sides of her rectum.

Hanabi's ass suddenly squeezed Naruto's tongue painfully tight while her pusy sprayed his chin. Flicking her clit was to much for Hinata as she came all around the meat in her pussy squeezing and massaging it. He could hear her moan into Hanabi's mouth as her orgasm dragged on from his thrust hitting her g-spot. Feeling his end near Naruto pulls out and sticks his head in her ass, busting a quart of his nut into it.

"Push it out" Naruto commands. Slowly Hinata small hole pushes out a white-ish brown liquid that lands in Hanabi's mouth. "Oww Hinata didn't clean her ass" Naruto says making her blush and turn away from the camera. Hinata tight ass continues to push out the quart of cum that her master had gave her.

"Now Hanabi turn and show the camera what in your mouth" Naruto said. Turning around with her mouth opened the camera clone zoomed in to the light brown liquid in her mouth. "Now swallow, with you mouth open" The camera was focused in as it watched the nut and shit mix go down the Hyuuga's throat

"What did that taste like?" The clone asked

"Masters cum tasted like mango while Hinata ass tasted like honey and shit" Hanabi said with a blush

"Now tell everyone bye" The clone says zooming out to get the two sisters in the shot.

"Bye" Hanabi waves to the camera

"Good bye" Hinata says blushing redder than a baboon's ass after a S&M session

"And that will do it for Kunochi Kin 1. A production of Fox Pimp Industries. Any duplication or use of material without written and verbal consent is prohibited and punishable by prison time where you will be anal raped" The clone says before he throws the camera to the original and disperses.

"Damn i'm tired" Naruto says as he walks behind Hanabi and forces his head into her ass. "I'm gonna stretch both your asses to normal size" Naruto said forcing the his whole length into her small hole. Making a clone it too fills Hinata's ass. Both Naruto lie down getting ready to go to sleep.

"Wake me up when dinners ready" Naruto says before he surrenders to sleep

Well everyone please read and review as i want to know what you think about the gaiden and part two and me putting this on fanfiction


End file.
